Star wars learns spinjitzu
by Ninjagotime123
Summary: What was suppose to be a relaxing day turns into a nightmare as the ninja are captured by the empire and one of them is supposedly evil ! When they get rescued it becomes a wild ride as they try to find a way home while keeping secrets and there lives. (Shipping of greenflame)
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and I'll admit I'm not as big a Star Wars fan as most like I do think it's interesting and all but I never really got into a good depth with it so if I get some facts wrong feel free to correct me in the comments. **

**Also I did do some research on Star Wars by looking it up on the internet and reading reviews on the spin off tv shows that are canon but not much else. Also I can't remember all the names and I'm as sure I'll miss spell most of them so fair warning. **

_ "I have sensed a dark presence more than I've felt before" _the Emperor spoke in a raspy voice as he said this on the hologram. The only one present in the dark room was Dareth Vader who was bowing to his emperor as he listened to him.

"Are they a threat to you my lord?" Darth Vader asks his lord. _"They are slightly below me in the dark force they wield so no but they could be a great ally for the future." _The Emperor explains in a raspy voice that makes anyone go tense.

"What would you like me to do my lord?" Darth Vadar asks as you hear his every breath. _"You are still a Jedi knight even if you have betrayed the council. I want you to take them on as your padawan and train them in the ways of the dark force" _the Emperor said in a stern voice.

Darth Vadar tenses at this he expected anything but this he was still struggling with what happened to his last padawan. "Yes my lord" Vadar said in a voice that showed more confidence than he felt. "I will over see his arrival myself" Vadar said. The Emperor smiles showing his teeth that looked perfect yet rotten at the same time.

_"I will send you the location you shall now him when you see him. Go in a small craft this is a stealth mission of the utmost importance do not under any circumstances engage more than you need. This is a uncharted planet with no other inhabatal planets for at least ten systems the likes of which we do not know nor understand. Fail to heed any of this and the punishment shall be long and painful. Do I make my self clear?" _The Emperor asks knowing the answer.

"Yes my lord" Vadar said as the Emporer ends the transmission leaving Vadar in a dark room. He listens to his breathing for a few beats before getting up to carry out his orders.

**_Ninjago _**

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Lloyd asks the group. After the whole day of the departed incident it had been pretty calm in Ninjago city and the ninja were looking for something to do. For team bonding as they put it along with many suggestions.

"We could go to the arcade?" Jay suggested. "Too boring we could see a movie?" Cole suggests. "There aren't any good movies on what about checking out the new gym?" Nya asks. "I was hoping to take a walk in the park today" Zane said a little disappointed. "I like Zane's idea a walk in the park would be nice" Lloyd said with a smile. Everyone shrugs it did seem like a good idea besides Kai setting a tree on fire what could happen?

"Can I bring my katana? Just for the fun of it" Kai asks. The rest of the ninja shrug even though there was no reason to they always carried there weapons around just in case.

They inform Sensei on where they were going and he was fine with it as he left to medication for who knows how long. "How long do you think he's going to be out this time?" Cole asks the group as they get some hiking gear on in there own colours as usual. "I have a feeling a week" Lloyd answers. The group nods in a agreement then leave to head to Ninjago park.

Once they get there they are welcomed to the beautiful flowers and trees with birds and squirrels going from tree top to tree top. They look up to the sunny sky and see the blue sky is clear it was the perfect day for a hike.

They set off with a vigorous attitude as they hike and chat to each other laughing as they look back on old stories. "Still don't understand why you needed to destroy my treehouse" Lloyd laughs at them. "Well it seemed like a serpentine stronghold we didn't know it was just for the fun of having one." Zane said in defence feeling a little bad for that small mistake.

"Water under the bridge" Lloyd assures him which he smiles at. "Besides you got us back when you messed with our stuff. Remember how mad Zane was when his ninja gi was pink? I've never seen you that mad" Kai said laughing. "Or messing with the training bot and it was stuck on the hardest level? Took me forever to fix it" Jay laughs. "I personally favour the time you messed with Cole's chilli meant we didn't need to eat it." Nya said laughing. Everyone breaks out laughing except Cole who grumbles that he makes amazing chilli when people don't mess with it.

After another half hour of walking they reach a open field about the size of a football field. "Want to stop here? Jay looks like he's going to pass out" Lloyd asks to which Jay nods in agreement. They all walk over and lay down with good moods even Kai isn't grumbling anything negative.

Sadly all good things come to an end as Cole stands up to see what he thinks is a drone in the sky. It was oddly made with a square compartment in the middle for holding cargo he presumed. Along with odd little wings of some sort that were hung below it as it seemed to be heading in there direction.

"Hey guys I thought this was a no drone zone?" Cole asks. The others look at him oddly. "It is Cole why?" Zane answers. "Well I think we might be having some company" He said pointing at the space craft that was getting bigger and bigger.

"Umm should we get our weapons out?" Jay asks. "No time! Duck!" Kai yells at he pushes Jay out of the way of a laser that barely misses them. They all look up to see the craft has started firing lasers at them and they get out there weapons even though they won't do much.

"So much for a relaxing day" Nya grumbles. "Spread out!" Lloyd orders and they do as he says and go in all different directions.

Lloyd runs and ducks behind a bush were Kai was trying to take cover as he eyes the ship that was still shooting at them. "Kai! How did you know they would shoot at us?" Lloyd asks. "I don't know I just knew" Kai answers with a confused tone.

Lloyd shrugs it off for now and focuses on the task at hand. The rest of the ninja were also taking cover but the lasers seemed to be aimed at _them_. "We need to split it'll make us a harder target" Lloyd orders and Kai nods. He runs out of the bush and takes off then even though Lloyd is a easier target the lasers follows Kai's movements.

Lloyd is confused why would it only go after Kai? He also thought. _Who's house did he burn down this time? _He meets up with the others and they are just as confused and shocked as he is. "Why are they after my brother?" Nya asks as she watches Kai barely dodge the lasers.

"How should we know? At least it isn't aimed at us." Jay points out and earns a glare from the others to which he laughs nervously. "We need to do something!" Cole said. But just as he said it they heard a sharp cry for help as a laser finally hits Kai in the arm and he's down.

"KAI!" They all scream running over to the fire ninja. They check his pulse to find that the blasts were only set to stun and that he was merely unconscious. There so worried though about Kai that they don't notice white armoured soldiers walk out of the landed space craft. By the time they do they get blasted themselves and everything goes black.

**Darth Vadar exiting the space craft as he looks at the fallen ninja**

As Vadar walks over to the ninja he could feel the dark force energy surrounding the red one from all the way in the air. He was skeptical though when he reached the primitive planet though that any type of ally could be on its surface. But he could almost see the darkness surrounding this one though why it seemed these other natives with light force energy seemed to protect him eluded him.

"What shall we do with the others my lord?" A trooper asks Darth Vadar. "Bring them too they may be of use as well" Vadar orders and the troopers nod as they go to carry out his orders. They snap force inhibitors on the ninja and carry them to the ship with Vadar following close behind.

**After jumping through hyper space after getting back to charted space**

"Guys,guys wake up!" Jay said shaking them all awake. They each wake up one by one and blink as they take in thier surroundings. They were in a metal cage that had a metal door it was cold and grey along with the fact that they had been chained to the back wall.

"Cole can you break these?" Lloyd asks. Cole nods then starts pulling at the chains then frowns when nothing happens. "Something is wrong" Cole said as he sits back down. "Hmm this is intriguing a metal that isn't vengestone but still shares a similar property I will need to study this further." Zane said as he scans the chains that's holding them.

"Less study more escaping unless none of you have noticed?" Nya asks with a judgmental glare at them. They look at each other unsure what she means they all stay silent. "Seriously! WE ARE IN A SPACE SHIP IN SPACE!" She screams at them. That's when they realize that if they were anywhere it was space especially since it did feel like they were back on a rocket ship.

"Why did they attack us in the first place who are these people?" Kai asks getting really annoyed at the situation. "Umm Kai if you don't remember. They were aiming at you more than us." Zane points out to which the others nod in agreement. "If they were aimed at me then why take the rest of us? Maybe I was just easier to see with the bright red" Kai suggests not wanting to look weak.

"Then how did you know they were going to shoot at us in the first place? We weren't even sure what it was." Lloyd asks crossing his arms. Kai opens his mouth to make a snide remark then closes it again clearly thinking before he just grumbles and doesn't say anything. "Come on how did you know?" Jay asks.

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST DID!" Kai yells at them. The others are unsure how to make of his reaction he honestly seemed a little scared at the fact that he just _knew. _

Then the door of the cell slides opens to reveal a man dressed in black with a black helmet that covers his whole face. He was about a inch taller than any of them, with a robotic chest place that had wires and red buttons on it, you could easily hear his breathing that came in laboured slow breaths.

He just stares at them for a second and they stare back at him. To Jay he looks like a creepier version of general Cryptor only that he wasn't a robot. "So, are you just gonna stare at us or tell us why the FSM you've kidnapped us?" Kai asks with a irritated tone.

Darth Vadar zeroes in on Kai feeling his dark energy on him growing with his negative feelings. The lord was right he would be happy to teach him in the ways of the dark lord.

"I am Lord Darth Vadar second in command of the empire and I have been tasked with a mission of the utmost importance." Vadar answers. Cole and Jay have to stifle a laugh at this since they thought his name was ridiculous.

"What is this mission you have been tasked with?" Lloyd asks in a brave tone. Vadar is silent for a moment and Kai can feel his gaze shift onto him and no one else.

"It is to train the one I sense has the darkest connection to the force. I am now his master the rest of you are prisoners." Vadar announces.

That makes them yell at him in defiance. "Yeah no one is calling you master buddy!" "You will not hold us prisoner", "I will rip that stupid mask off your face!". "Umm which one of us are you going to train? And what is the force?" Zane asks the last comment his.

Vadar laughs and points to the one they were least expecting Kai. He looks just as surprised as the others looking at them for support. "Listen bud Kai is one of the only two of us that didn't get hit or bit by dark matter or devours venom." Nya said defensively of her brother.

"He is a Sith Lord in the waiting" Vadar argues. "I don't even know what that is but you got it wrong. I am not evil I have never heard of the force and no way will I ever call you 'master'" Kai said in a irritable tone.

Vadar pauses and you could almost tell he was smiling under that helemet. "The force helps you know when danger is near or going to happen. Including where it is you didn't even know who we were and what we intended to do. Yet you felt that we would attack and pushed your friend out of harms way. Do you deny it?" Vadar asks.

At this they all go silent wanting to argue but can't really say anything against that logic and there have been other times something like that has happened. "I don't care what you say I'm not evil and I'm sure as hell not going to do anything that has to do with you!" Kai shouts at Vadar.

"You will join me in time or else" Vadar threatens. "Or else what?" Lloyd asks getting angery at this bozo. He holds out a hand and all of a sudden Cole's eyes go wide as he clutches his throat. "What's...happening?" Cole asks as he feels his throat tighten and he can't breath.

The others rush over to him to try and get him to breath after what feels like eternity Vadar let's go of his grip. Cole falls to the floor sucking in breath like he has never felt anything so sweet.

"That is a small example of what the force can do. I will give you time to come on your own." Vadar promises and leaves leaving the ninja to watch as Cole regains his composure.

"That was awful I never want to feel like that again." Cole said clearly shaken up. Once they feel that Cole is fine they turn there eyes to Kai who looks just as shaken up as Cole.

"What? You don't actually believe that nutcase do you?" Kai asks honestly feeling a little hurt. "Well not the evil part but there have been times when you just know things that we don't." Zane said slowly for Kai's sake. "Name one" Kai challenges.

"Every single boyfriend I've had you said would cheat on me and you were right every single time. Then when I started dating Jay you said he wouldn't cheat on me like the others" Nya explains. "Brotherly instinct" Kai argues.

"You realized that the dragons that were guarding the golden weapons weren't going to harm us" Cole argues.

"It was obvious we had similar agendas." Kai states. "You trusted Skylor would betray her FATHER after finding that little detail out an hour earlier." Jay states. "Her father was a nut case who wanted to use her for his own gain that might kill her." Kai said not budging a inch.

"You were the first one to realize that I was the green ninja even though in the prophecy it looked like it was meant to be one of you guys. Even my own uncle didn't realize it till you did and when I asked how you knew you just said it was instinct." Lloyd argues.

At that Kai has no retorts and just stares at his siblings with utter denial. "I don't care what that guy says I am not evil and it will be a cold day in hell when I call him master." Kai said as he crosses his arms and sits down.

The others look at each other and can tell they were thinking the same thing. Kai was _scared _he felt what corruption could do to you when he held Chen's staff of elements. He didn't want to feel like that ever again and now some stranger has just told him that he feels the darkness in him.

They are all quiet after that not even Jay has any courage to make a sound any louder than himself breathing. After what feels like forever the door opens again and they expect to see Vadar. Instead they are greeted by a human with a blaster, brown hair, tanned skin, a vest on, a belt, brown eyes, and a determined expression.

"If you want to leave do it now because we ain't coming back!" The guy yells to them. They hear shouts at the other end and he fires his blaster. They each hold up there chains showing they can't leave even if they want to.

"Oh for the love of..." he doesn't finish his sentence to instead he shoots there chains freeing them from the restraints. Without a second thought they run out the door eager to leave that dark damp cell.

"Who are you?" Zane asks as the guy finishes of some soldiers in white armour. The man turns to them and grins a cocky grin.

"Names Han Solo and I'm your ticket out of here"

**So if you want to know why Hans there wait till the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far and sorry if you felt this didn't doesn't feel proper or something. **


	2. Introductions

**If your confused on when this takes place with Star Wars it is in between a new hope and the second one and in this universe it has a longer time in between although I'm not sure how long that was to be honest. **

"Hans! Have you reached the cargo hold where the new weapon is said to be held?" Princess Leia screams into the com.

"Yeah princess I'm at the right place but all I found are a bunch of kids and a droid. There's no weapon or anything looks like this was a decoy." Hans Sole yells into the com as she hears blasting in the background.

Leia slams her fist into the dash board of the controls on the Falcon as she watches Luke getting overwhelmed with stormtroopers. "We need to fall back take them with you they might know the location of the weapon!" Leia orders.

After getting inside info on a under cover mission of the empire to transport a new weapon of the utmost importance they acted fast. The intel only give was the location but not what it was. Most likely presumed to be something powerful if Vadar himself was over seeing it.

Hans doesn't reply instead he comes running into the hanger with at least five dozen storm troopers blasting at him. Following his was a group of oddly dressed teens following him close behind as he boards the Falcon with them on it and Luke last.

"CHEWI START HER UP!" Han screams. The Wookiee roars in agreement as he runs into the cockpit and puts his seat belt on and presses buttons. Then before the Star destroyer could turn on its magnetic field that they sabotaged they leap into hyper space.

She hears the surprised gasps of several of the new teams. _Must have never been off planet before _she thinks to herself as they exit hyper space. She sits back in her chair for a second of peace before she hears one of these new comers scream. "What the heck just happened!"

She sighs and gets up to see that the teens they rescued were in battle ready stances. "Look we just rescued you from Vadar I say a thanks is in order." Hans said with a scoff.

Leia takes a close look at the teens and finds that they are colour coded with red, blue, black, white, green, and a mix of red and a light blue. They don't seem to be wearing any of the traditional clothing she usually has seen , so she assumes they must be from one of those reclusive tribes from Tatoonie maybe. They were most of them were male from the looks of it including the way the droid was shaped except for the one dressed in red and blue she was clearly female.

But then the droid isn't like design she has ever seen before it looked like a silver version 3CPO only more life like. Luke steps between them to try and make piece with the two groups or more accurately so he can get his light saber out if they pose as a threat.

"Where are we?" The green one asks from the way he positions himself and the others sneak glances at him then he must be the leader. "You have the honour of being on the Malenuim Falcon buddy and it's my ship so don't go scratching it up." Han said in a very disrespectful tone if I ever heard one.

"How about we introduce ourselves and talk about how you were captured. That sound good?" Luke asks looking between the teens and Han. "I already introduced myself it's there turn." Han said with a snort. Luke shoots him a glare but Han doesn't pay it any mind.

"Here I'm Luke Skywalker of Tattooween." Luke said with a smile trying to do the Jedi thing of piece. "And I'm the former princess of Aldoron Leia." Leia said introducing herself finally getting the attention of the former prisoners.

"What do you mean former? Did you get over thrown or something?" The girl asks with a raised eyebrow. Leia is taken aback by the question everyone knows what happened to one of the few planets that the Death Star destroyed before the same happened to it. "You clearly don't get out much do you?" Leia said.

"Why? What happened that took your royal title?" The one in black asks. When I don't answer Han does it for me in his usual snarky fashion. "Simple kid. You can't be a princess of destroyed planet" Han answers.

The teens look at each other upset by this news clearly it was not what they expected but knew someone like Darth Vadar would do. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. No one should ever have to go through that." The green one states with a look of pity that Liea hated when she met new people.

After a awkward moment of silence the green one gets out of his attack pose. "I'm Lloyd" he introduces with a warm smile. The others take his lead and release their battle poses to stand next to him side by side. "And this is Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and her big brother Kai" Lloyd said pointing them out as he names them.

They each wave as they are introduced Liea smiles at this Luke smiles but he stops smiling at the last one. Then the red one 'Kai' started looking around for something then he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles. He looks at Liea and motions for them to go speak in private. "I'm going to check the blasters weren't damaged Liea could you help your a better mechanic." Luke asks. She nods and they go to the blaster room leaving the new people with Han.

When they enter the cockpit they motion for Chewi to go check the blasters just so nobody would be suspicious if the blasters did get damaged. Liea sits down in the pilot's chair while Luke takes the co-pilots chair and looks at her with a very serious look. "What is it you sense something with the force don't you?" Liea asks.

**Luke's POV**

When the people first came on the ship I decided to ignore the tingle in my head that something didn't feel right. Besides I'm not a full Jedi until the ghost Obi-one said so. It was pretty cool to be trained by a ghost but something just felt off then when they said Kai's name Obi-one started talking to me. What worried me was that is seemed like Kai heard it that meant he must be deeply connected to the force.

"Yeah Obi-one talked to me and said I need to be on my guard and watch red. Something feels off about him the others are fine but Kai something doesn't seem right. What scares me is that he seemed to have heard Obi-one speaking or at the least heard a whisper of him." Luke explains with a worried look on his face.

"Then we watch him closely they might just be spies so they can take down the rebellion from the inside." Liea said. Luke nods in agreement and leaves leaving Luke alone in the cockpit. Then all of a sudden the ghostly figure of Obi-one appears in the the seat next to him.

"_Luke I sense a dark presence darker than Vadar himself" _Obi-one said. "I know master I sense it too but he doesn't seem to be aware of it." Luke said. "_Looks can be false young Padawan at least your mission to retrieve the weapon was successful." _Obi-one said with a smile. Luke is confused they never got any weapon just a bunch of prisoners.

_"I see your confusion youngling the one in red is the weapon Vadar is ordered to train him in the ways of the dark side. But he refuses he is in denial but I can tell he is evil." _Obi-one explains in a grave manner. "But master he can't be evil if he turned Vadar away" Luke argues. _"Enough you will watch him like a hawk for the sake of the galaxy." _Obi-one orders and with that he vanished. Luke just sits there for a minute going over what Obi-one just said then he hears a knock and he jumps in the seat a little startled.

It was Kai and he looked a little suprised by Luke's reaction but shrugs it off. "Hi I was just wondering where is the bathroom around here?" He asks. Luke takes a minute to regain his composure. "Oh just down the hall" Luke answers pointing in the right direction. "Thanks oh and by the way is there like anybody else on the ship?" Kai asks. "Well there is Chewi but you wouldn't be able to understand him why?" Luke asks. "Oh I just thought I heard some guy talking in here must be my nerves" Kai said with a shrug and walks away leaving Luke in shock.

**The ninja **

Kai had left to find the bathroom so the ninja took it as a chance to talk about what they were all thinking. "Okay this is weird we are in freaking space! And some cyborg wants Kai to join him in the dark side because he senses he is evil!" Jay whispers to the others. "How could he think that? Sure he's quick to anger but he's one of the nicest people once you get pass his anger issues." Cole said. "Well if what this Vadar guy said was even remotely true then maybe Kai is connected to this 'force' stuff." Zane said. "Yeah but he said he was connected to the dark side of the force Kai wouldn't betray us even if his life depended on it." Nya argues. "But Nya you cannot deny that there have been odd times when Kai just knows when something is going to happen." Zane said. "All explainable" Nya argues. "What about that time I was possessed by Morro? I'm not trying to be mean but he was the only one who believed I could fight his control. And he was always right next to me when I managed to break through Morro's control." Lloyd said shuddering a little at the memory.

Nya can't argue with that and she looks at her feet tears stinging her eyes but she doesn't dare let them fall. "They want to use him as a weapon they aren't giving him a choice" Nya said her voice cracking. Jay puts a comforting arm around Nya and she leans into him for support. "They called him a Sith Lord maybe it's not as bad as it is let's ask these people what that is." Zane suggests. They all nod at the idea and go over to Han who was fiddling with his blaster.

"Mr. Solo we were wondering if you so kindly answer to us what a Sith Lord is?" Zane asks. Han sits up and looks at them like they were crazy for not knowing what a Sith was.

"Someone you don't want to deal with." Han said. "Could you please give us some more detail we have never heard a mention of them." Jay asks. Han sighs and puts his fingers through his hair messing it up a little.

"To put it bluntly a Sith Lord is someone who is or was trained in the way of the dark side of the force. They have almost no morals and are traitors to the former Jedi council. When the empire started becoming a threat the Jedi made a clone army. They were loyal to the Jedi only but then they betrayed the Jedi with order 66 wiping them out even if they weren't even padawans. They killed kids and old alike and one Sith Lord his name was Darth Maul ugly guy. He killed a whole school of Jedi kids without a second thought. All the Jedi that did manage to escape more than half of them turned to the dark side and joined the empire. Most went into hiding though on remote planets if you ask me if you see a Sith Lord run and pray they don't find you." Han advices in a grave tone.

The ninja look at each other clearly shaken by the story and that belief there own brother could be like that. "Has any Sith Lord go to the good guys side instead?" Cole asks. "Not that I've heard of it's easy to go to the dark side than get out. Darth Vadar used to be one of the most promising Jedi out there now the only known Jedi knight is Luke." Han explains with a snort at the last part.

"How powerful is a Sith Lord?" Nya asks. "It depends on how skilled they are or who they got to train them. The Jedi knight most of the time becomes the same as the master unless they have a strong connection to the dark force. Then it's safer just to leave it be and don't train them. Why are you asking me this? It's common history of the galaxy." Han asks getting a little annoyed at the questions.

"Have you ever heard of Ninjago?" Jay asks. "Nope never heard of that planet and I've been to them all" Han said with a proud smile. Then his smiles fades and something clicks in his head as he looks at the ninja. "Wait a minute. You don't know what a Sith Lord is, a planet I don't know, you've never heard of a Jedi, you didn't know what happened to Aldoron, and you have a strange droid with you. Your from a uncharted part of space aren't you?" Han asks with a snarky smile.

The ninja all nod at once and Han bursts out laughing at this. "Wow and here I thought I saw it all. Hey Chewi! We got a couple of people from a unknown planet!" Han said between laughs. "Who's Chewi?" Jay asks. He heard a roar behind him and they all turn to see a giant Wookie covered in hair. "Never mind" Jay whispers as he hides behind Nya.

Liea and Luke walk in to see what all the commotion was about and Han tells them what had learned. "Makes sense if you don't know basic history but why would Vadar go through the trouble of finding you? I mean if it's in uncharted space then it must be important. do you know the location of the weapon we were sent to collect?" Liea asks.

The ninja look at each other and shake there heads they know the answer but aren't going to tell them. "I know" Luke said. The ninja gasp and the tension in the room was so thin you could cut it with a knife. The Kai comes back into the room whistling to his favourite song then stops when he looks around at the odd atmosphere.

"Umm what's going on?" Kai asks fearing the answer. Luke looks at him with cold eyes and Kai returns that glare with a fiery one. "I know that your the weapon that the empire wants and that you have a dark connection to the force." Luke said coldly.

"My brother is not some psycho Sith! I don't care what you say he is not evil!" Nya screams at Luke. "Nya calm down let them think what they want I know the truth and so do you I am not some villain. I'm a ninja" Kai states in a comforting tone to calm Nya down. Nya crosses her arms clearly wanting to say more but keeps quiet for Kai's sake.

Liea looks at Luke and asks. "Did Obi-one tell you this?" She asks. "Is that the person I keep hearing whispering in my ear?" Kai asks to which the ninja get annoyed with. "Why didn't you tell us you were hearing someone whispering in your ear?" Jay asks. "We just got told I'm possibly evil and kidnapped by a cyborg. It seemed pretty low on the to be worried about list." Kai said defensively.

"Well let's just go to the rebel base and see what we can do there." Liea sighs trying to keep the peace as usual. The ninja go tense clearly not wanting to go to some rebel base. Then all of a sudden they hear a beeping sound coming from the table Han is at he presses a button and a image appears.

He scrolls through them and said some colourful words before turning to the others. "Bad news looks like we might need to make a stop at Tattooween after all." Han said. "Why?" Everyone asks are the same time. "Because your dum droid is currently being held at ransom for my capture. And we got about a hour before they sell him for parts. Also knowing you we aren't leaving R-2 or 3-CPO no matter how much it is a risk." Han said with a eye roll.

"We can help! Prove to you we won't be any trouble" Lloyd pleads with them. They all look at each other skeptically. "Listen kid. The most feared and powerful crime boss on this planet has them. What can you do that we couldn't?" Han asks.

"Well two things we posses a unique genetic feature that only his inherited through one family of a child. Since we posses this ability we have made quite the warriors of our home planet." Zane explains.

"And what in the name of the force would a genetic fighting thing help with Java?" Luke asks skeptic. "Nya could you show them since yours would be safest." Lloyd orders. Nya nods and uses the water they have stored in the kitchen to come at her. It does as she commands and she forms the water in her hands making it turn into different shapes. Then just for the fun of it she splashed it in Luke's face with a satisfied smile. Han falls out of his chair laughing so hard and even Liea snickers.

"Fine you can come. But be careful!" Luke said as he wipes the water from his eyes. The ninja look at each other clearly excited for the mission and to prove that Kai is a good guy.

**Rebel base: planet classified **

"R-2 D-2 where are they?" 3-CPO asks the little droid at the computer. R-2 beeps a few times at him. "What do you mean they changed course? That wasn't part of the mission?" 3-CPO asks. A few more angry sounding beeps. "Oh dear is me they are going into a trap!" 3-CPO exclaimed with worry. R-2 starts beeping again at him. "Yes your right they'll get out of it won't they? Well try and get through to them as soon as they fix the communication. Whoever spilled coffee on the communications is in for a lot of trouble." 3-CPO said as he walks off.

**Hi sorry if you found the reason on why they left for Java's Hut a little odd and the fact that they aren't even there in the first place odd but it's all part of the story. Don't forget Han Solo still has a bounty on his head. Also sorry if you were hoping all the ninja to use there power but would it be the smartest idea to start playing with electricity in a spaceship while in orbit? **


	3. Jabbatheslug

**They have officially landed on Tattooween after Jay finally stopped geeking out at the fact they were on another planet.**

"Okay so in out no fuss no muss we get the droids give them the money. And get the hell out of there." Han goes over. They all nod Chewi was going to stay on board with Luke since they were kind of eyesores while the rest of them go inside as pairs so they can be back ups just in case. "And don't say anything!" Han said. They all nod and get off the malenuim Falcon and walk into a town. The ninja had been given traditional native clothing except Zane he just used his hologram program to disguise himself.

"Oh and one more thing!" Han said he ran back in and came back out with two Maldurian helmets. He hands them to Liea and Nya who put them on they were a little big for them but they would do. "Why don't we get cool space helmets?" Jay complains. "Because what Jabba wants Jabba gets. And when he see's pretty women of any race he wants. Plus word is he just got rid of the last two since he starved them" Han explains. Kai and Jay edge a little closer to Nya protectively and Nya rolls her eyes under the helmet. Liea rolls her eyes also but doesn't say anything and they all head in one at a time. Han comes in last and when he enters the music stops. As he takes in his surroundings he sees bounty hunters galore with many of them fingering there blasters. He makes brief eye contact with each ninja and Liea as he slowly walks over to Jabba at the front.

Jabba has a slug like body with a sickly green and yellow skin complexion with large red cat like eyes, with a wide smile that had no teeth but just a tounge. He sat at the head over looking the the main entertainment and he is fingering some chains close by most likely for his former play things. Jabba speaks and the ninja can't tell what he is saying but Han can just fine.

_"Solo my boy what a pleasant suprise how are you?" _Jabba asks in a pleasant tone. "Cut to the chase Jabba hand over the two droids I have your money." Han said not buying at what Jabba is trying to play. Jabba laughs and the rest of the hut laughs too. _"We never had the droids Solo I just wanted the money." _Jabba laughs. Han is happy to hear the two metal heads were okay but he wouldn't dare admit or show it. "Then here is the credits" Han said as he through the disk with the money he owed Jabba to one of his hunters. He plugs it in and nods to Jabba that it was legit and not fake like the last three or so times.

_"I'm glad you finally decided to pay up my boy but I'm afraid money is no longer a way out for you" _Jabba said with a snear at the famous pilot. "What you mean! I paid up didn't I?" Han yells at him furious. _"Aww yes but you have caused me to loose much profit from the delay in payment. So you shall die!" _Jabba said. Before he could get out his blaster two bounty hunters grabbed him and held him still.

The ninja take that as there cue to act Cole grabs a nearby chair and throws it at one of the bounty hunters holding Han. It crashes into him and he's down leaving a free hand for Han to grab his blaster. _"Get them_!" Jabba screams at them.

A all out brawl starts that includes a lot of blasting, smashing and punching. Han manged to blast down four hunters while the ninja take on there fair share. But then someone grabs Liea and holds a blaster to her head and screams loud enough for everyone to stop and look. Most hunters take that as there chance to snap force inhibitors on to all the ninja and cuff them including Solo. The ninja struggle against the binds but soon blasters are held to their backs so it was smart to go still.

"You will regret this we have very powerful friends!" Lloyd screams at Jabba as he and the rest are brought to face him. "You are the grossest **thing** I have ever seen and that's saying something" Kai tells Jabba_. "_I think I lost my lunch when I saw him" Jay adds. "Me two" Cole admits honestly looking a little green. "Make that three" Nya adds.

Jabba stares down at each of them from his place on the platform as he takes in the new faces he has never seen before. When he notices Nya and Liea he figures out quite quickly the gender of the two. When the ninja realize who in particular Jabba is looking at Jay and Kai make eye contact. A silent message goes between them and they nod knowing what to do for her sake. "_Take off the helmets" _he orders. The guards holding Liea and Nya nod and pull the helmets off to reveal there faces. Jabba motions for them to be brought over to him and the two guards do as there told as they force the two women to there feet. The boys watch tense as they go right up next to Jabba and he sniffs them even licking Nya's hair. She tries biting his tounge off in retort but misses and Jabba laughs at them. _"They pretty and feisty I need new slaves. Take the men to the prison, put droid to work and dress these women they be my new dancers!" _Jabba orders.

"WHAT! YOU SLIMY CREEP YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Han yells at Jabba as he and the boys get pushed out. The ninja figure out what Jabba said and they thrash against there bonds Jay and Kai the fiercest. "IF YOU LAY A SLIMY GREEN FINGER ON MY SISTER YOU WILL WISH FOR DEATH!" Kai yells at Jabba who laughs. "YOU WILL FEEL PURE ELECTRICITY GO THREW YOUR VIENS TILL YOUR A HUSKY SHELL!" Jay screams. As they get lead away and out of sight of the girls Zane is lead off in a different path as the ninja get put into a cell with barely any light.

"What are they gonna do to Zane!" Kai asks. "Don't worry he's just gonna make your droid work as a servant he'll be fine." Han said with a eye roll. Jay and Kai pull at the bars even though it's not use and they do it until Lloyd gets tired of it. "Guys I understand your worried about Nya but we need to keep our energy if you want to rescue her." Lloyd orders them. They both grumble and sit down making a million escape plans in there heads. "So do we get to eat?" Cole asks to break the silence.

"Your droid has been stolen and your teammate is being used as sex slave and your wondering when you get to eat?" Han asks in a snarky voice. "I eat when I'm stressed don't judge me." Cole said defensively. "Also Zane is more than a droid he's more alive and has better morals than most people, so stop calling him that." Lloyd said in a irritated tone. "And he prefers to be called a nindroid." Jay adds glumly worried for Nya's sake.

Eventually after a way to long amount of time they hear foot steps coming they're way. They all look up to see two hunters with blasters at there belts and Zane. He didn't look very good he had dents in a few areas along with a cracked eye. His camouflage was gone, he didn't appear to be in bright spirits and he was holding a bowl full of icky smile. "Zane! Are you okay? Don't worry I can easily fix your eye and get the bumps out." Jay assures the nindroid. Zane said nothing and motions to a strange device stuck on him then puts the bowl through a slot and leaves with the guards. The ninja are all confused by this turn of events even in life threatening situations Zane would assure if he was fine or not. "They put a marker on him. It's like a remote control of certain systems in a droid when they're attached to the body. They must've turned off his voice box or something." Han explains to the confused ninja.

"How do you get it off?" Lloyd asks. "Just deactivate it or short it out either works without damaging the droid" Han explains with a shrug. "Nindroid!" They all say at once. Han just rolls his eyes and grabs the bowl and takes a sip then hands it to Cole. "This is food?" He asks as he stares at the green sludge. "Better than last time I was stuck here. The princess and girl must be doing a good job if he actually gave us food." Han said. Cole looks aghast but takes a small sip anyway and tries hard not to throw up as he hands it to Lloyd. When he takes a sip of it he turns a deep shade of his favourite colour but keeps it down. Jay takes a sip and starts to hurl Kai takes a sip and finishes the last of it with a shrug.

"How did you not feel like throwing up?" Cole asks aghast. "It tastes like dad's cooking only salty." Kai replies with a shrug as he looks at the bowl. He furrows his brow in confusion as he takes out a small device. Han's eyes go wide and he snatches it from Kai and looks it over and presses a button.

Luke appears as a hologram and the rest crowd around him to see the message. "I understand the situation is dire but I need you to listen to me for once. I have made contact with the droids and they are safe at the rebel base. I am going to attempt something but if it doesn't work the way I plan then let's just hope I got luck on my side. Trust in the force that my plan works." Luke explains and then the message cuts out. They look at each other unsure what to think honestly the best they can hope for is his plan works the way he wants. Soon after they drift off to sleep they get awoken by some guards and they get led up to the main floor.

Once they reach the top and they are led into a the bar they see Zane serving Jabba some sort of food with a look of murder on the nindroids face. Liea is sitting next to Java in a very revealing outfit (pretty much what she wore in the movie) she had one of Jabba's tentacles wrapped around her shoulder and a chain at her neck that went nicely with her outfit. She also looked like she was only pretending to have a good time but it was obvious to anyone that she was faking and wanted to murder Jabba.

They also see what he and everyone else was watching and cheering at. Right in front of Jabba on a trap door leading down was Nya. She was wearing a dark red and blue outfit with the top half only covering her breasts that had gold swirls on it connected by a golden chain was a very tiny dark red skirt that had two pieces of clothing on it connected to each piece by a thin chain on her sides. Her hair was done up in a complicated design with it braided around her head like a crown with little gold, ruby, and aquamarine pieces studded on it that stood out against her jet black hair. With the three longest braids hanging down to half her bare back it looked longer than it was since half of it had been connected to a fancy bejeweled hair adornment that connected the three braids.

She was dancing in front of Jabba too the music moving in fast and erratic poses that some even seemed to be to directly annoy Jabba in some fashion but he just continues to laugh. She also had a chain around her neck that she somehow managed to not get twisted or choke on her as she twirled. She was also using a small amount of water a bottle worth to perform tricks and shapes that went with her as she danced giving a illusion to it. Jay and Kai try to break from the bonds that hold them but the guards hold them back from interfering.

"I thought Nya could summon water through her hands?" Cole whispers to Kai. "She summons it through the moister in the air and brings it together. The air is too dry for her to summon anything." Kai whispers back fuming so hard that the others can feel the heat coming off him even with the inhibitors on.

Jay is gritting his teeth at feeling helpless like he can't help Nya in anyway possible. Unlike Liea, Nya is openly showing she doesn't like Jabba frowning the whole time but to most that would seem like part of her dance. "What is she even dancing? I've never seen that dance before." Han asks them as he watches. "A traditional water dance practiced by each generation of water elementals all elementals must learn there families dance as a way of tradition. Looks like Nya's altered it to suit Jabba's interests though." Lloyd explains as he watches grimly as he watches Nya make some very suggestive moves as the male hunters cheer.

Jabba is laughing and clapping his hands as Nya moves the water around her changing the various shapes. During a particular move where she needs to put all her weight into her arms Jabba pulls on her chain. She looses balance and falls over dropping the water and landing on her shoulder. Nya attempts to get back up but falls again when Jabba pulls on her chain pulling her closer to him with a suggestive look in his eyes. Zane tries to move over to help her up but Jabba presses a button on his arm chair and he goes still. You can still see his expression of clear fury on his face as he looks at Jabba which the ninja haven't seen since Jay made him sound like a pirate.

It was nothing compared to Kai's look of fury as he breaks through the guards hold and manged to push to the front of crowd. He rushes over to his sister and pulls back on the chain with a tug of war breaking out between him and Jabba. Nya pulls as well with all her strength not wanting to be any closer to the hut than possible. Soon though Jabba looses his grip when Zane manages to spill some food on him causing a distraction. They fall over on the floor and immediately Kai scambles to his feet and helps Nya up making sure she's unhurt. She gives Kai a assuring smile and squeezes his hand and he smiles at her. "Are you okay little sis?" He asks her. "I'm pretty much naked in this outfit." She replies with a frown. But then Jabba pulls the chain at her neck making her stumble back and she lands in his arms.

He licks her hair a little and tightens his grip around Leia with a smile daring Kai to do something. "YOU LITTLE SLIMY CREEP I AM GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Kai yells at the mob boss. Bounty hunters move forward to grab him but Jabba motions for them to stay back._"You want you fight!" _Jabba yells back with a laugh and the rest laugh with him except the group. "What did he say?" Lloyd asks looking at Han with a grim expression. "It was nice knowing him." Han answers. Jabba pushes a button and the trap door below Kai opens up plunging him into the cave below.

The crowd cheers and move closer to see what happens the ninja and two rebels get the perfect view of it. You hear Kai splash at the bottom as he gets back up he looks at the now closed trap door.

Kai looks around and finds look sitting in a corner clutching his leg. He runs over to him and asks what happened while he checks the puncher wound that was bleeding a lot more than he was comfortable with. "Yeah didn't expect the trap door or the monster in the corner." Luke said with a grimace as Kai uses the scarf he was given to bandage the wound. "Wait what monster?" Kai asks. He hears a growl behind him to see the monster coming out of a cave in the corner and slowly walk out. "That monster." Luke answers grimly.


	4. Fastbonding

**In this chapter there will be suggestive comments and actions. If you feel you aren't comfortable with this I understand and advise you stop reading now or skip ahead. If you feel you are not comfortable at any point skip ahead or stop reading all together I do not wish to make anyone relive unwanted memories. You have been thoroughly warned and if you do feel such things I am not to be charged or blamed for it at any point. **

Kai gets up and tries to get the inhibitor on his wrist off but can't. "Don't think a water show is gonna beat that thing." Han said. "Kai doesn't control water like Nya." Lloyd said not taking his eyes off Kai. "Then what does he do?" Han asks. They don't answer as they watch the beast get closer and closer to him and Luke. The monster is tall with a giant mouth that has sharp teeth and claws it stood on two hide legs and was chained to a wall at the back.

"Just leave me I'll find a way out" Luke said to Kai. Luke honestly expected him to just leave and run but he shakes his head and stands protectively infront of Luke. "In your dreams" He said. This suprised Luke after how he treated him and accused him. Plus we cannot forget the darkness that is felt off him in the first place, so for him to stay and protect Luke like he's known him for years was unexpected to say the least.

"How do I get this off!?" Kai asks frantically trying to get the inhibitor off. "You need a key" Luke said. Luke tries getting up but falls back down clutching his bad leg. Kai looks around and finds a rock not much but he throws it at the monster it hits it in the head but that just seemed to make it mad. "Do you have a weapon!?" Kai asks Luke. "He ate it." Luke answers glumly. From above you could hear Jabba laughing and the hunters cheering that fuels the anger deep in Kai. He uses that anger and thinks of everything he's been through since he was taken. Being accused of something he isn't by multiple people he's never met, having his friends threatened, Zane being used and treated as if he was worthless, and the thing that infuriated him the most. How he was treating Nya the sister he swore to protect with his life and that is what ignited the spark he needed.

The inhibitor on his wrists falls off sparking violently and sets its self on fire. Spark of flame dance in Kai's hands as he charges at the monster he runs behind it and sends blasts of fire at its back. The monster roars in pain and turns to him which meant Luke was out of harms way. "Come at me ugly!" Kai yells taunting the monster. It works and the monster starts swiping at him with a lot more force than anticipated. Kai uses the silent fists and just dodges every swipe waiting for the right moment. When the monster starts slowing down revealing it was tired he took that as his chance at sends a ball of fire at the monsters eyes.

It hits it dead on and the monster screams in pain using its stubby claws to clutch its eyes. Jabba yells in anger at this but the ninja can't help but cheer in support before being quieted.

Kai takes that as a opportunity to try and jump on its back to get it there. When he goes for the jump the monster grabs him in one of its claws. This time it's Jabba who cheers and the ninja scream in concern as the monster opens its mouth. Kai tried to get out of its grip but it just tightened it harder around his waist it also wasn't doing anything to try and burn it. Just before it snaps it's jaws over his head a giant metal door clamps down on it and they both fall to the floor. Kai gets up and crawls back heart racing while the monster screams in pain before closing its eyes and going lifeless dead. Kai turns his head to see Luke hand on a control panel he didn't see leaning on his good leg with a triumphant smirk. "Looked like you could use help hot head." Luke said in a teasing tone. "Yeah well I was doing fine but thanks anyway." Kai replies back in a good natured way.

"_They killed my pet! They will be fed to the Scarlacc pit!" _Jabba screams. "What's a Scarlacc?" Jay asks nervously. "You don't want to know" Han answers. "Well looks like we're going to find out." Lloyd said as he and the others are forced to there feet and are led out.

**On Jabba's personal craft thingy **

"We won the fight! You owe us my sister, Zane, and the princess!" Kai is screaming at Java from the spot him and the boys were standing bound. After killing the rancor as it was apparently called Java had Kai and Luke blasted with stun guns. Then when they came to they were on a ship hovering above the dessert sands of the planet. At first they were confused. then they turn and see through a window Jabba on a platform chair laughing at Leia dancing. While Nya was sitting infront of him clearly there just to look pretty.

Then Kai tried to push the nearest guard off the ship but failed and shocked a little with a taser. "You had to kill his pet." Han mutters. "What is with him and enslaving girls?" Cole asks him. "Huts like Jabba show thier power through there size and the dancer servants. Jabba has a particular interest in humanoid females honestly though from the looks of it. You're sister is his favourite from the way he's holding her." Han explains as he eyes Jabba who has his tail wrapped around Nya in a way she clearly isn't comfortable with.

The ninja and Luke send Han a glare and he makes the smart move to shut up. As they get closer to a pit the ninja notice that Liea has stopped dancing and both the girls were looking out a window at them. Jabba pulls on Nya's chain and she falls back and lands on the floor in front of him. He makes a few sounds and when Nya doesn't answer but looks confused he frowns and presses a button on his chair. Zane immediately appears beside him still with a look of anger on him but Jabba doesn't pay it any mind. Jabba presses a few more buttons and then says something to him and Zane nods.

"He has turned my speakers back on so I can translate for you since he has grown tired of your confusion." Zane informs Nya. "You can understand him?" Nya asks. "Yes I scanned his vocal patterns with his movements and managed to translate it." Zane answers. Jabba says a few things and Zane's look turns into something of nauseas. "He says that you are the prettiest dancers he's had." Zane said slowly. Nya tries to keep her composure but on the inside she wishes for Kai or Jay to come help her. Anyone who knows her would know that she hated being the damsel in distress or having to rely on others, yet she couldn't help herself when Kai came and helped her she felt her heart sour at her brother. Sure he was over protective but Nya did rely on him more than she was willing to admit.

"Thank you" Nya forces out of her mouth. Jabba smiles and says something else to Zane and he looks scared for her as he looks back at Nya. "He said that he wishes that you hang out with better company though. Especially the one who interrupted your dance." Zane said very tense. "That is my brother and I believe they are better company than you. Especially Jay at least he knows how to treat me with respect." Nya snears at Jabba who looks displeased with her response and mutters something. "He said you are meant to serve him since he is a superior species than yours. And that you are to only exist to serve him in anyway he...desires." Zane said clutching his fists as Jabba's tail moves around Nya's waist. She cannot help it when she bolts out of his grip desperate to get away from the monster. "I am a living creature not some toy!" Nya screams at him and all other noise stops as all those present watch how Jabba will react.

Jabba laughs and the others laugh with him but Nya, Zane, and Liea stay dead still and silent. Jabba says something else and Zane looks in between whether or not he should translate. "What did he say?" Nya asks unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "H..he said that he will make you watch the death of your family before taking what you can never get back." Zane answers slowly with much pain and fear in his voice. Realization dawns on her face as she realized what Jabba meant and she starts running again. Jabba pulls on her chain and she falls back over as he pulls her back into his slimy embrace and makes her sit in a position that she did not feel comfortable with. He made more words and licked his lips with his gross tounge. Oh how she wishes they weren't in the middle of the desert so she could drown him very slowly. "He said now sit still and look pretty I have a show to watch." Zane translates as Jabba also pulls Liea next to him and forces her to sit down next to Nya but not as close.

**Out side transport **

The transport slows down to a stop next to a bit that had _teeth , _a tounge and seemed to be breathing. "This is going to give me nightmares." Jay said as he looked down at the Scarlacc pit. "At least it'll be quick" Cole comments sadly. "Actually the Scarlacc pit eats you whole then it takes about a week before you dye and another week before your fully digested." Luke said. The ninja give him a glare and even Han hits his head in frustration. "Hey Kai? How did you get these things off?" Lloyd asks. "I just focused all my emotion into them and they just came off but I'm not sure how that's going to help." Kai answers. "I have a plan but it's going to need a lot of focus from Jay" Lloyd said turning to Jay who looks at Lloyd like he was crazy.

"How am I supposed to do anything?" Jay asks. "You need to get the cuffs off so you can short out the marker on Zane. Then he'll be able to help get the girls out of there while also giving Nya a power source. While we try not to get eaten over here." Lloyd explains. "That's going to take more time than we have." Cole argues as the guards get the blank out. "Then we'll give you time." Luke said as he's pushed onto the blank. He stands at the edge of the blank as the windows on the bigger transport opens up. Jabba is clearly shown on his thrown with Nya and Liea sitting in front of him looking miserable Nya looks to be on the edge of tears.

Well that did it for Jay seeing Nya like that makes him strong enough that he short circuits the force inhibitors on everyone if not by accident. Lloyd motions for them to wait till Luke gives the signal and they nod in anticipation with Kai and Jay not taking there eyes off Nya.

"This is your last chance to end this peacefully Jabba or you will deal with the consequences." Luke warns betraying no emotion to the words or on his face. Jabba laughs _"throw them in." He orders. _Luke jumps off the blank does a quick back flip and grabs onto the edge of the plank. Jay takes that as his cue and sends a lightning blast that hits the marker on Zane. It falls off Zane's body and without hesitation he freezes most of the crew on the ship including Jabba. Nya and Liea run off the second Jabba gets incased in ice for they now it won't last long in this heat.

Zane and Kai make eye contact and nod sending blasts to each other. Once they collide it turns into water which Nya gratefully summons to her call as she commands it to swirl around her like a leathal weapon. Meanwhile the ninja are easily taking down the hunters but Luke is having trouble getting back up. The Scarlacc pits tounge reaches over and wraps its leg around him and tries to pull him down. "Solo help!" He screams. "Hang on kid I'm busy!" Han said as he holds off the blasts coming from Jabba's transport who didn't get frozen. Cole jumps over and grabs Luke's hand just in time and a new round of tug of war breaks out. For a moment it seems like the pit would win as it's grip tightens and Cole begins to slip until blasts from a ship similar to the one they were on seemingly comes out of no where.

"YOU BIG FUR BALL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Han yells when he spots that Chewi is the pilot. Chewi roars at Han as he parks the ship right next to there's as they throw the hunters off it. "WHAT YOU MEAN SLEEPING! YOU NEED TO STOP DRINKING ALL THAT JUICE!" Han yells at Chewi as he blasts the Scarlacc till it lets go of Luke. "Why don't you stop scolding him and instead thank him for saving our lives!" Lloyd scolds Han. "We were doing fine we could've handled it." Han snorts with a eye roll. Just then a blast from the enemy ship hits the engines on there ship and it starts falling with them on it.

"Never mind!" Han yells as he and everyone else run onto Chewi's ship just as it falls into the pit. "Let's go get the girls and the droid." Luke said getting out his green light sabre. Everyone gawks at it and Luke looks around confused as to why they were starring. "What?" He asks.

"You chose now to get that out and not when they were trying to feed you to a serpent pit?" Kai asks with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot I had it also I saved you from getting eaten so don't go pointing fingers." Luke said defensively. To be honest he thought he broke it when he threw it at the rancor but they didn't need to know that.

On the ship the two ninja and princess were having trouble holding there own against the bounty hunters, since Zane's ice melt quicker than anticipated. _"Get them!" _Jabba screams as he gets up to the front platform. "I'm running low on amo!" Nya screams as she sends the last of her water at the closest hunter. "Yeah well my blaster out of juice!" Liea screams as she throws her blaster gun she stole at the closest hunter. "We need to jump!" Zane yells at them his own ice not doing much but playing defensive. "You got some wires loose!" Liea said to Zane. "If you have a better idea I'm all ears princess." Nya said with a glare. When Leia doesn't respond they take that as a sign that they were going to jump. Which they did and right onto the boys ship. Liea was caught by Han, Nya was caught by Jay who immediately felt flustered by her outfit and dropped her onto the floor, and Zane broke his fall by landing on Cole and Kai. "Nice to now you didn't get scrapped for parts. Now please get off me." Cole said to Zane as he got up. The bounty hunters immediately start firing at them and Chewi steps on the gas as they speed out of there in the opposite direction.

They speed off fast before the hunters and Jabba can follow them after half a hour they get back to the Falcon. "Sit down everyone" Han said as he launches himself into the pilots seat with Chewi in the opposite chair. Everyone immediately finds a chair and hunker down as the second the door closes. They look out the window to see that the hunters had caught up with them and they did not look happy one tiny bit. "Han hurry up!" Liea screams at him. "I'm doing my best princess" Han yells back at her. Finally the ship lifts off and flys off immediately going into hyper space as Jabba yells out in frustration.

Once the ship goes out of hyper drive and Han directs it to a mediator for landing everyone breaths a sigh of relief that they hadn't realized they had kept in. "I hate serving drinks" Zane said and the others laugh at this. Immediately though the ninja make sure there teammate were okay while the others checked on Liea. All assured them they were completely fine other than a few bumps and a cracked eye from Zane. "Don't worry bud I'll get that fixed easy as pie" Jay assures Zane. "I'll help" Nya said eagerly. The other boys turn to her then they all go a deep shade of red (well Zane's still silver but he too looks uncomfortable) and look pretty much anywhere else but Nya. She looks down and realized what they meant and she immediately put her hands over her body as if too cover herself. Kai leaves the room than comes back a moment later with his red hoodie which he puts around Nya and she smiles gratefully at him. It was at least two sizes to big but she loved Kai's hoodies since most of the time they had been warmed by Kai's natural heat. "Thanks everyone I don't want to see that _thing ever again as long as I live." Nya said with a shudder. "_Your welcome and ah Nya?" Cole asks looking very flustered. "Yes?" She asks. "Would you like me to break those chains off you? Both of you_?" _He asks also jesting to Liea. They nod and Cole does so with ease and they feel at there necks as they move them around.

"Much better now if you excuse us I wish to be in proper clothing for when we speak to the generals of the republica." Liea said as she left the room with Nya following close behind to get her clothes she left on the ship. The second the girls are out of ear shot Kai and Jay turn to Zane with questioning eyes. "What happened while she was with Jabba?" Jay asks the usual cheerful tone in his voice gone replaced with a cold threatening tone. "Did he do anything she directly wasn't comfortable with?" Kai also asks. Zane is silent for a moment as he looks at his feet and fiddles with his shirt he wasn't separated from the girls that long and pretty much saw everything they went through. "Several" he answers gloomy. "Like what?" Both Jay and Kai ask at the same time. Lloyd and Cole eye each other wanting to know the answer but unsure if they were allowed to hear it.

"Nya seemed to get worse treatment than Liea did" Zane said choosing his words carefully. "Zane" Kai said in a harsh tone that made the nindroid go tense. "What exactly happened?" He asks again small amounts of smoke coming from his hands. "I am unsure if it is something I am allowed to reveal." Zane admits in a quiet voice finally looking at them in the eyes.

Han and Luke look at each other unsure if they were allowed to hear what happened both could easily guess. Liea was a warrior who did missions like this often to try and get information out of people she was sorta used to it. Even if she didn't like it, yet Nya must have never experienced something like this and for her to get the worst of it the first time she was put in the situation. It had to have been hard especially since from the way Kai was acting with all this must've mean he kept her from anything close to it. Plus her boyfriend Jay was a very nice guy with a mostly cheerful attitude and if the big brother approves of him. Then he must be one of those hard to find guys that actually respected her space and most likely never even mentioned it. So it was fair to assume she had never been close to any of this more than a occasional flirty person.

"Bud from the way blue and red act protectively of her I say it's fair to say she hasn't experienced anything close to it. So you should tell them yourself because you saw the whole thing and Nya won't want to open those wounds when there still fresh. Liea has had similar run ins before she's battle ready and used to it she's been trained to do so and didn't get the sharp end of the sabre, so tell them so they can help her" Han advices Zane. Luke and Chewi nod in agreement and when Zane looks at the ninja they have a pleading look in there eyes. He sighs knowing he didn't have a choice if he didn't tell them Jay might go through his memory drive while sleeping to find out.

"I was able to translate his language quite quickly and easily so I knew every word he was saying. When we were lead away he said dress them I assumed he would have them taken to a room to be changed. When they put the marker on me it only limited by abilities but I was still aware of everything that was happening. When I came back up the hunters were swarming Liea and pretty much ripped off her clothing and threw that outfit on her in front of everyone. I looked away immediately but I even heard Jabba ask if anyone wanted to buy her. When no one offered they put the chain around her neck and she was pulled over to some stylalist for her hair." Zane explains as he eyes the others as the wait in anticipation. "And Nya?" Lloyd asks quietly.

"He said she was the most beautiful person he has seen in a hundred years. When they took the inhibitors off and used the chain again she summoned a cup full of water and shot it straight at his eye. It suprised him but didn't hurt him in anyway on the other hand it seemed to amuse him. When he asked how she did it I jumped in and said it was a special talent that she uniquely possessed since she was part of the royalty on her home planet." Zane explains. "Nice one most planets have royals because of some unique feature there's one planet that has some monks that can make plants grow in seconds." Luke chimes in with a smart nod at Zane.

"I wouldn't say so" Zane said back solemnly. "Why?" Jay asks. "Because I said she was royalty that made Jabba more interested in her than Liea since she was unique. Unlike getting his hunters to do it he forcibly undressed her himself in his own chambers. I was next to the door since they made me be his personal servant. I tried so hard to help, so hard to just try and move the smallest amount to help her. But I couldn't I could do nothing but listen as I heard his disgusting laughter and Nya screaming for him to stop touching her. When Jabba came out and pulled Nya to come out and I saw her clothing I felt rage I have never felt before. I tried to free her and comfort her. But Jabba pressed a button on the remote and turned off my voice box as punishment but Nya assures me it didn't go that far." Zane assures them but it does little to diminish the looks of hatred the ninja share. "How do we know she wasn't lying?" Cole asks.

"Because Jabba has a system" Han answers. "Clearly she was a favourite quite quickly and this is what happens to the favourites. He dresses them himself so only he can behold the beauty as he puts it. Then he has there hair done in the most glamerous and complicated way possible, makes them dance for him and his followers, shows them off to prisoners which is why he had us summoned up in the first place. Then on usually the third night is when he truly plays with them. And not to undermine her but Jabba was ninety percent muscle not fat. Even with her magic she wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop him." Han explains knowing the full extent of the hut.

" I was forced to watch the whole time the whole thing when he made her dance she held her own. Until he threatened to kill us all and he chucked water at her for her to use. Then you came and you know the rest. I'm sorry I was unable to help her." Zane ended there was more but he felt that was for Nya to say not him.

Cole and Lloyd were fuming at the seams but it was nothing compared to Kai and Jay. Jay was trying to stay calm but you could see the sparks between his finger tips and the fury in his eyes. For Kai everyone expected him to set the whole ship on fire but to his credit he kept it in mostly. "I'm gonna murder that little..." Kai kept muttering under his breath. "I'm going to check on her." Jay said and starts to walk in the direction she went. "Me too" Kai said and he walks after him. After a tense moment of silence Zane also adds. "She tried to blast him twice." He said. "A huts skin his tougher than it looks it would take a more forceful approach to kill him." Han said.

Meanwhile Kai and Jay were nocking on the door to the room Nya was in. "Nya? Are you okay?" Jay asks in a comforting tone. You could hear shuffling inside but no reply. "Sis we're here for you if you want to talk" Kai said in his comforting big brother voice. "Zane told us what happened I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jay explains. You could hear her freeze up inside but she made no movements to open the door. "Listen if you don't want to talk about it now we understand but if you do feel like talking at any time we will be here when you feel like it." Kai said. After a moment of silence Jay and Kai looks to each other than turn to go back to the others.

They hear the door behind them open and they turn to see Nya wearing the clothes she had before with her hair in a bit of mess since she was trying to get it out. When she looked at them her eyes were red and puffy clear she had been crying. "Could you help me get these things out of my hair?" She asked shyly. The boys smile comfortingly and nod as they go to give Nya a hug. She sucked in a breath then started sobbing uncontrollably and collapsed in there embrace. They led her to a bed and they all just sit there with Nya crying and the boys hugging her while they take the jewels out of her hair while unbraiding it.

"I felt useless." She finally said when she calmed down enough to talk. "He wanted you to feel useless but your not you never have been since you were born." Kai said comfortingly. "You stayed strong and didn't give in" Jay adds with a smile. "He said I was only to exist to serve his kind. When he started pulling on my chain I knew what he wanted to do to me I've never felt that scared in my life." Nya said as she sucked in a breath. Jay and Kai give her a tighter hug and she hugs them back like it's her life line.

"I couldn't summon any water to help I couldn't do anything to help when you fell in." Nya said looking at Kai. "You know me sis I'm too stubborn to die" Kai said in a humorous tone that Nya snickered at. "Yes we all know your stubbornness usually is what gets you in trouble" Nya said with a eye roll. "Well at least it got those cuffs off." Kai huffed. "At least we actually got them off Han had a bet with a hunter on how long you would last." Jay snickers. "How long did he bet?" Nya asks. "Two minutes" Jay answers and Kai pouts in annoyance. "Well at least I did something good maybe Luke won't be so judgemental just because on what some dead guy says." Kai pouts. "Yeah your right but I got to admit I betted three minutes." Jay said with a laugh as Kai shot him a glare. "Why you little..." Kai said as he lunged at Jay and tackled the blue ninja to the ground. Nya is laughing as the two boys she loves the most start dog piling each other with Kai coming out victorious as he put Jay in a head lock. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Jay screams frantically and Kai drops the hold with a proud smile. "Thanks you two knuckle heads I needed that." Nya said with a shy smile. "No problem Jay is easy" Kai said as Jay grumbles. "I'm not that easy" he mumbles.

"But one more thing" Nya said with a amused laugh. "What?" The two ask. "Lloyd, Cole, and Zane I know your watching." She said. The three boys fell out from behind the door and fell on each other looking a little guilty but amused as well. "We wanted to make sure you were okay" Lloyd said defensively. "I thought it was to see if Kai would get hit by the door on the way out?" Zane asks confused. "That too. It always seems to happen to you." Cole confesses with a shrug. Kai rolls his eyes but smiles it was true technology of any sort besides Zane just didn't like him. They all laugh and it felt good to just with the people you love the most. Then Liea comes over and they stop laughing to hear what she has to say. She had her hair done in a braid around her head and had changed into some winter style clothing something you would see skiers wear.

She is amused by the laughter but doesn't show it. "We are about to land and meet with the leaders of the rebellion. I advise you let us do the talking as to not cause a stir. Oh and I advise you to keep a close eye on the droid they'd most likely search his memory drive or get him to repair something." Leia informs them in a formal manner as she gestured to Zane. "I am a nindroid." Zane informs her with small nod. She shrugs then walks out happy to know that Nya has people to help her after Java and Happy to know this might turn out alright.

If only she knew what the force had in store for her.


	5. Acoldreception

"_How could you allow this to happen!" _Palpatine asked in a raspy stern tone. Vadar was kneeling before him and had to be the one to inform the emperor that the target got away. "It was a unfortunate occurrence my lord but we have a high bounty on there heads dead or alive. Alive only for the target." Vadar promises him. _"For the empire and your life he better be found." _Palpatine threatens and dismisses Vadar. He makes a quick bow and leave going to go over the footage of the break out. He looks over it again and again trying to find some information on the boy he's supposed to train. He never even got his name which makes things a tad difficult but something he could easily fix. A stormtrooper comes in and salutes Vadar.

"Sir the weapon was spotted on Tattooween by Jabba hut left around twenty minutes before contact was made." The stormtrooper informs Vadar. He nods and dismissed the soldier and smiled underneath his helmet. "Maybe Jabba will reveal a weakness in his mind." He thought as he left to go prepare a ship.

**Planet Tautaun: rebel base camp**

It was a blizzard outside the whole planet looked like a frozen waste land and even in the building it was freezing cold. Liea has just finished giving them instructions on what to say and how to act with everything. "Any questions?" Liea asks. Kai raises his hand and Liea nods for him to ask. "Yeah why is the fur ball hugging me? You too Jay." Kai asks motioning to Chewi who was leaning over Kai in a hug along with Jay who's teeth were chattering so hard it looked like they might break. Chewi roars a sound in response and Liea translates. "He says your warmer than Tattooween sand in the summer and even with all that fur he feels like he's going to loose a claw to the cold." Liea informs them and the ninja snicker. "He isn't wrong even when you aren't using your powers your like a furnace." Jay adds as his teeth stopped chattering as they absorb the heat from Kai's body.

Kai grumbles something about personal space and pushes the two off him. Nya giggles and she goes over and stands right next to him getting his heat as well. "Oh come on! Why does she get to enjoy a walking furnace?" Jay complains as his teeth start chattering again the wookie roars in agreement. "Because she is my sister and isn't suffocating me with unwilling hugs." Kai answers with a smirk. Everyone was shivering from the cold except Kai and Zane for two reasons. Being the masters of ice and fire gave you a advantage to what degree of temperatures you felt. Two it was agreed they wouldn't use there powers for any reason other than a last resort in self defence no matter how much they begged Kai to make a fire. "Please? Just a little flame?" Cole asks giving Kai puppy dog eyes. "No" Kai answers shaking his head. "Even before you got your powers you have always had a unnatural heat to you." Nya giggles. "Yeah out of all the blankets and sweaters you had you always took mine during winter. Since you said _I heat them up for you" _Kai said with a small smile at the memory. "You didn't complain unless I put my cold feet on you." Nya said with a innocent smile and Kai snorts.

"Can I burrow your hoodie then?" Jay asks with pleading eyes. Kai rolls his eyes but gives in and hand Jay his hoodie which he happily put on soaking in the warmth. "Am I just a heat source to you people?" Kai asks in a joking manner. "Pretty much" Lloyd answers with a small laugh as they walk down the hallways following Liea, Han, Luke, and Chewi. The other rebel soldiers stare at them as they pass and the ninja shrug it off thinking it's just because of the princess. Han notices it too though and turns around to see Kai is only wearing a shortsleeved red shirt with a dragon on it that seemed to be something you would wear in the spring. He nods to Luke who looks over as well and tenses as he sees the rebels starring at them as they pass specifically Kai. He quickly rushes over and grabs Kai's hoodie from Jay then shoved it into Kai's chest and tells him to put it on. Confused Kai does as he's told with much whining from Jay and confused glances from the other ninja.

"Not even the planets natives can survive without five layers of fur. We have the heating system running on full just so we don't freeze to death so please don't draw anymore attention than we need." Luke hisses in a hushed tone. "Well sorry it's just people usually find out about our powers quite quickly because we either tell them, they already know, or we sent them blasting." Lloyd apologized to Luke in a whisper. Luke doesn't say anything and just nods his head as he goes back to Liea and the others. Everyone is silent as they continue when they finally enter the control room they find lots of computers with various life forms on them. They hear a delighted beeping sound then a blue and silver droid comes rolling over and bumps into Luke. He looks down and smiles wide at the droid as he bends down as if he's patting it. "R-2! Good to see you buddy sorry about the delay had something to deal with first." Luke said with a smile. The droid leans to a side and it looks like he's looking at the ninja before turning back to Luke and making more beeps. "Yes we found them on the ship so we need to go to the generals." Luke explains. The droid makes a few more beeps and Zane looks offended this time. "I can understand you." Zane grumbles with a glare at the droid. R-2 quickly turns and wheels away behind a humanoid golden bot.

"R-2! You should be more polite to master Luke's new recruits." C-3-PO chides the droid as he walks over to Luke. "It is so nice to see you master Luke will you like me to get the droid assigned to a post?" C3PO asks completely oblivious to Zane's discomfort. "I would prefer to stay with my friends." Zane said in a firm voice. "Oh you mean your masters?" C3PO asks oblivious to the glares he's getting from almost everyone. "They are my family I do not serve anyone." Zane said getting quite annoyed with the golden droid. "But you were built to serve? All droid are made only to serve." C3PO said in a tone that didn't compute. "I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am not owned by anyone." Zane said his hands frosting up in annoyance.

"So you were made to fight? That explains the minor damage if you like I could take you to get it repaired." C3PO asks. Before Zane could freeze the golden droid Luke steps in and gives a apologetic look to him. "C3PO please leave the topic alone as it is. We will repair him after the meeting." Luke said. "Alright master Luke I best be going I have a feeling they won't be able to understand the languages of the generals." C3PO said and walks off with R-2 right behind him.

The ninja look miffed that there brother was being treated like that and give the others a glare wanting a answer. "All droids are only made to serve for there programmed purposes and nothing else. Most droids are pretty much the equivalent of a slave only if they make one mistake they get scrapped for parts." Han explains with a shrug. "But that's not right." Zane said in a angry defensive tone. "It is what it is bud just keep your head down and don't talk." Han advices with a shrug. The other ninja were also unhappy with this news but chose to ignore it for now as with Zane. He didn't want to jeopardize anything because of his own wishes. Lloyd walks over and puts his hand on Zane's shoulder with a comforting smile and he smiles back in thanks.

"We're here." Liea announces as they reach a large circled table with several official looking people. When they enter generals look up at them with suspicious eyes. There were about three of them present a frog looking one, a human red haired lady, and a male human that looked to be in his later years. "Princess Liea what news have you brought us of the mission?" A male human general asks. "There was a unforeseen complication regarding its nature." Liea answers formally. "If our intel is anything to go by I hope you have destroyed it like planned." The frog general said. "General Hort this complication has caused me to speak with you before proceeding as planned. As too the reason of my request to speak with you all." Liea said (I totally made up the Hort name thought first thing that came to mind). "Did you fail in procuring it?" A female red haired general asked. "Is this why you have brought these people with you?" The male general asked eyeing the ninja. "It is part of it." Liea answers. "Do they know the location of the weapon?" Hort asks. "The intel given was that the target would be a advantage to the empire in a great deal. It was assumed it was a weapon when instead it was the life form of a unknown planet." Liea informs them as formally as she can. The generals look at each other than at the ninja all of whom just waved awkwardly. "Quite a suprise if you ask me one of them never seems to be quiet." Han said casually sending a glance at Jay. "You said life form not forms which one is the one Vadar was after?" The red head asks eyeing the ninja suspiciously. The ninja look anywhere but at the generals not wanting to give it away who it was. "It's him." Han answers giving a nod to Kai who shoots him a glare.

"So you are the one that Palpatine himself is after?" Hort asks with a suspicious glare. "I don't know who Palpatine is so I technically can't confirm nor deny that." Kai said with a shrug. "Then this is a simple matter we terminate him." The lady orders. Everyone goes tense at this and the ninja stand protectively infront of Kai. "I haven't done anything wrong!" Kai argues having trouble keeping his fire down. "If Palpatine himself wants you then you are a liability." The lady said clearly she was the leader of the three. She motions for two of the soldiers standing by to ready there blasters and they do this. Before they shoot however Luke steps between them with his hands outstretched in a sign to stand down. "Chancellor please I can vouch for him he saved my life when he could've easily ran and had much better chances of survival." Luke pleads with the chancellor.

"Yeah plus you don't even now his name so don't go terminating random people if you don't know there names." Jay argues between chattering teeth. "Also he is my teammate so you don't want to get us angry." Lloyd adds with a harsh glare. "I agree with the blue one we don't even know his name. Why don't we discuss this issue if Skywalker has vouched for him that does give a air for discussion." Hort said clearly the peaceful of the three. The chancellor and man roll there eyes but repent and make a motion for them to say there names. "I am Lloyd Garmadon that's, Jay walker, Cole Bucket, Zane Julien, Kai and Nya Smith." Lloyd introduces pointing to each person. "Brother and sister?" The man asks with a raised eyebrow at Kai and Nya. They nod and the chancellor does seem to relent a little. "Well we can't kill him in front of his own sister." The chancellor sighs. "I'm right here I can hear you talking about killing me" Kai said with a wave to show he was there. "How about we just lock him up for the night? Hort suggests. "Fine we will discuss this further and just keep him here for tonight and the rest of you make yourselfs comfortable. Liea watch them closely." The chancellor orders. "What! You can't just lock him up like a criminal!" Cole argues. "It's either that or death kid I would take it." Han advises and Chewi roars in agreement.

"It's only for tonight I can handle it." Kai said trying not to cause to much of a fuss. The ninja still don't look comfortable with the idea but allows the guards escort Kai to the cell block as he turns a corner and is out of sight. "If you hurt my brother you will regret it." Nya said with a sharp and harsh glare at the generals. "I can promise you that no harm will be done to him tonight." The chancellor promises them. "Now please go get settled in the nights on this planet are ten hours long so you best just rest and get your droid fixed." The man said.

"Yes father I will see to it myself they will be comfortable." Liea said as she leaves with the ninja following close behind.

"He's your father?" Zane asks shocked. "Adopted father but I find him better than most fathers I could've ended up with. He loves me as if I was his own by blood I never knew my birth father since he died in the clone wars before I was born all I know is that he was a Jedi." Liea said showing no emotion to her words. "What about your mother?" Cole asks. "There was a bomb on her transport ship I don't have many memories of her." Liea answers a small amount of sadness in her voice. "We are sorry for your loss we have had to deal with the loss of a parent too." Lloyd said with sympathy. "It is of no importance to the task at hand now if you would please follow me we will give you the appropriate gear for the cold." Liea said not wanting to get into detail on her past. After a tense moment of silence they reach the room where they keep the spare clothing. As the ninja are looking around Luke stands next to Liea with a face of no emotion. "You left out the detail about there powers. Why?" He asks.

"They would be used as weapons, terminated, or painfully be experimented on besides as far as the generals need to know. I had no knowledge in the subject there for I could not inform them." Liea said with a small smile. "Your scary with your logic sometimes you know that?" Luke said with a small chuckle. "Being a diplomat has advantages when looking at the fine print." Liea said with a shrug. "Let's just hope that'll get them home if you ask me it's the safest way to have the most people live." Luke said with a dark tone. Liea stops smiling and nods in agreement no doubt the location of there planet would be with the emperor himself. "Let's just hope the force is with us" Liea replies.

**The war room the generals Hort had left**

"What's your plan chancellor? I know you would never let a liability like him live." Liea's father asks. "You know me well. Yes I plan to have a 'malfunction' in the cell block and turn off the heating in the room. He's the only prisoner so there will be no casualties and it will look like a accident." The chancellor explains with a shrug as if it was no big deal. She was the type of person who didn't take risks with peoples lives. If she deemed it was to risky to go ahead with a plan no matter the good it would do she wouldn't allow it. Sure the plans to get the info on the Death Star succeeded but it ended with the entire team and imperial base with at least two hundred stormtroopers stationed in it died. The chancellor of course never even considered agreeing to the mission but of course she took the credit for initiating the mission. When asked why she took such a risk even though it was unlike her she simiply said. "_When they build something that can destroy then you destroy the destroyer" _and that was all she said earning a large promotion.

"Won't his friends find out? They seem to be very loyal to each other and will take it out on us." Liea's father asks with a worried expression. "If they do that we will make it look like they attacked for no reason and have them working on building the ships. Even reprogram the droid if I feel it needs to be done. Although I would like to study it's design it seems more **alive **than any droid I've seen." The chancellor explains with a face that shows no emotion in the slightest. "I do not think this is a wise course of action. What if they get him out before he dies?" Liea's father asks not wanting to proceed with the plan. "I have it all under control general just let me do what we took a oath to and your daughter won't need to know a thing." The chancellor said. And with that said she left leaving the general in a hard position on what to do.


	6. Achillingthought

"_You have news on the soon to be Sith?" _Palpatine asks Vadar. "Yes I feel I might've found a way to break him mentally if we play our cards right." Vadar said to the hologram of Palpatine. _"Excellent remember if you fail the punishment shall be swift. But don't worry I shall do what I can to make the seeds in his head." _Palpatine said with a smile showing his teeth. "Yes my lord." Vadar said and Palpatine hung up. "He shall join or watch his loved ones die." Vadar thinks as he gets out his red light sabre.

**Rebel base Tantan **

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the dorms with the ninja wearing proper winter clothing in there respective colours. Thankfully it meant Jay's teeth had stopped chattering but he still complained about the cold.

"Will Kai get anything to wear? he has a resistance to the cold but I'm sure he would like something." Nya asked the Liea. "I will ask my father I'm sure we can lend some more." Liea answers with a smile. After they had gotten Zane looking good as new with Jay and Nya doing the repairs they all left to go to sleep.

A hour or two before sunrise R-2 and C3PO come shuffling in beeping and screaming. "Master Luke! Master Luke!" That wakes everyone up Jay falls out of his bed, Nya, Zane, and Lloyd bolt up and out, Han and Cole hit there heads on the ceiling pretty much putting them in a bad mood, Liea and Luke slowly get up as they register what's happening, and Chewi continues snoring and doesn't get up until Han pushes him off the bed. Chewi roars in annoyance and Han rolls his eyes. "If the rest of us need to be woken up all of a sudden than you do to." He said. "Oh Master Luke it's terrible it's horrible oh I'm so sorry." C3PO was saying over and over as R-2 continues to beep. "What was it?" Luke asks concerned. "Are we under attack?" Zane asks. "No worse!" C3PO answers practically glitching all over.

"What's happening then!" Luke asks frantic. "Yeah it better be important or else I'm shutting you down for waking me up this early." Han said and Cole nods in agreement. "Why I have never been so-" C3PO started. "WHAT IS IT!" They all scream at him. "Oh! Right yes! I'm so sorry but a malfunction that was occurred nine and a half hours ago occurred in the cell block. It caused the temperature controls to make the room go to the planets spring levels of freezing. Nobody has been in there since it happened and nobody is allowed in there either. But I regret to inform you since it is never used no one went in for your red friend having completely forgotten about him." C3PO informs them in a tone with complete pity. "WHAT!" The ninja scream. "I am sorry but he is most likely have to frozen to death by now." C3PO said. The ninja, Luke, Liea, Han, and Chewi were all running out with the two droids shuffling behind. After sprinting around many paths they reach the cell block to find the chancellor speaking with the two guards stationed there.

When the ninja try to move in the two guards stop them and the chancellor is very annoyed. "Nobody is permitted to go in there until the temperatures are back to survivable conditions!" The chancellor scold them. "But my brother is still in there!" Nya yells at the chancellor. "This malfunction was only discovered ten minutes ago. I am sorry but he most certainly froze to death hours ago." The chancellor states with barely any sympathy in her voice. "Come on! Please he's our family" Lloyd pleads. "Open the gosh darn door woman! He might still be alive!" Han argues though he new that saying there was chance he was still alive very slim. "You would not last long enough to reach his body." The chancellor states with a icy glare crossing her arms. "Not even a Jedi would be able to last this long." A guard adds with a sympathetic look.

"What about Zane? Could he survive it?" Cole asks. "Yeah he could he has a better resistance than anyone!" Jay exclaims. They all turn to Zane who looks determined to go in to save his brother. "Zane please go!" Nya pleads with Zane she was close to tears at this point. Before the chancellor or guards could stop him he bolts into the cell block.

From what he had learned the base used to be a imperial station but was abandoned when it was made clear it was a waste of soldiers. The cell block was bigger than Zane had anticipated with at least two floors of at least ten cells on each side making twenty cells on each floor. That made the grand total of forty possible cells Kai could he trapped in. Determined he runs down the line of each cell calling out Kai's name, since he was a nindroid/master of ice he had extreme restitance to the cold but even he could feel it. He knew that chances of Kai still being alive after so long in the cold even with his power and restitance to the cold were slim.But a ninja never left another ninja behind no matter the cost besides he would want to see it for himself. Once he gets to the last cell on the top floor he practically jumps down to the bottom floor to start searching. He was going to start at the first cell it made logical sense since he was the only one being held they would place him in a cell of alphabetic order. He had a feeling though to look in the furthest cell though it went against logic but he looked in the furthest cell from the door exit. When he looked through the cell door he saw Kai curled up in a ball on the ledge that served as a bed not moving. Frantically Zane starts trying to get the door open while screaming Kai's name but he wasn't responding neither was the door. In a last ditch effort Zane freezes the door than with all his force kicks it down shattering it to pieces. He runs in and without a second to waste picks Kai up between his arms who was still unmoving and ran up the stairs. When he got to the door he found it was closed after a few precious minutes of banging on the door Zane finally looks down at Kai to take in his condition. His lips were blue, both his arms were a pale blue up to his elbows, he wasn't responding, he had frost covering most of his body, and the scariest part was that he didn't have any heat to him not even a bit. Finally the door opens up to see a very furious chancellor, two confused guards and the group all looking horrified. Zane runs out without answering a word with everyone hot on his trail behind him. He enters the medic bay area and lays Kai down on the first cot he sees. This time he does a proper scan of his body and is relieved to know by some miracle he was still alive but barely.

The rest come in soon after as Zane explains what happened and the medics start hooking Kai up to several devices. "Is he?" Lloyd asks afraid of the answer. "He's alive but barely a minute longer and he would be dead. Don't get your hopes up though we might still loose him." Zane explains with fearful eyes as the medics check Kai over. The whole group breath a sigh of relief before quickly realizing they could still loose him. The medics usher them all out as they get to work and the doors shut behind them.

The chancellor on the other hand seems sorta disappointed in the fact he was still breathing but covered it up with a look of sympathy. They all wait in the waiting room the ninja all pacing back and forth while the rest stay sitting silently. After what feels like hours one of the doctors a green female alien with two tentacles coming out her head like hair comes out wearing a doctors mask. The whole room goes still as they look at her the tension so thin you could cut it with finger nail. "His heart stopped twice but he's stable he's going to live. It will be awhile before he's awake we though we thought we might need to cut off a arm but he seemed to make a good recovery once we got him on heating pads." The doctor announces and the ninja practically cry in relief not hearing anything past he's going to live. The rest all breath a sigh of relief and smile but the chancellor only gets up and walks away without another word. "You can come in if you like but no touching him he is still under critical care to be safe." The doctor informs them. The ninja look to the rest and they all smile. "You go this is a family moment." Luke said and the rest nod in agreement.

Without another word the ninja sprint in the medic bay to see Kai lying down eyes closed with a breathing mask over his face. He had what looked like a heart rate monitor hooked up to him along with a fuilds bad and several thick bags that seemed to be keeping him warm. The blue in him was fading and he was breathing normally as the ninja just watch his chest go up and down with each breath. Against the doctors wishes Nya touches his hand and shudders at how cold it felt to his normal heat. She turns to Zane and squeezes him in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother." She whispers with tears of joy in her eyes. "He would've done the same for any of us. He has done the same for us many times besides. Ninja don't leave ninja behind." Zane said as he returns the hug before finding himself in a hug with the rest also saying thank you with him feeling a bit overwhelmed. Once everyone stops hugging Zane they turn back to Kai and Lloyd furrows his brows in confusion and starts looking nearby. "What is it?" Cole asks with confusion at his leaders antics. "Where is his sweater? Kai had to have realized it was getting colder so why wouldn't he have his sweater on?" Lloyd asks them with confusion clear on his face. Understanding dawns on them as they realize Kai was indeed missing his sweater even though none of his other clothing was missing. "Yeah and where is the winter clothes they promised they would give him?" Jay asks scratching his head in confusion. "Now that I'm going through my memory it was odd that he was locked in the furthest cell from the only exit. Along with that there was no other article of clothing to show he just took it off." Zane said with a matching expression to Lloyd's. "Plus it seems fishy that the one time they have a prisoner there's a glitch that causes the temperature to go below freezing the one time they have a prisoner." Cole adds with a angry cross of his arms. "And that the chancellor was the one at the door and was so insistent we don't go in. I mean sure even for Kai who has a better endurance to the cold this is a beyond a miracle but why not let us check?" Nya asks as she stares at her brother's calm face.

A cold and angry realization washes over them as they stare a the door of the bay. "I don't think there was a malfunction. I think the chancellor didn't want Kai to make it to morning." Lloyd said and the others nod there heads in agreement.

**After a few hours Kai begins to wake up slowly**

He opens his eyes to hear beeping as he slowly blinks and sits up taking in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a hospital room with several electric heating systems on his body. A doctor comes over and layed him back down saying to do so in a sweet melody type voice. "It's okay there was a malfunction but your friend got you out in time." She explains to him. Kai nods and rubs his chest looking down to see electrical burns he looks to the doctor questioningly. "Yes we had to resuscitate you when your heart stopped twice." She explains slowly. His eyes go wide in shock and his heart monitor starts beeping faster with his heart racing. He had medically _died _that was too scary to think about he was about to ask more questions when the doctor beated him to it. "Your friends left a half hour ago they aren't allowed back till visiting hours in the morning for now I need to give you a standard check up before they come. But they will be informed of your awakening." The doctor said in a sweet tone. Kai just nods too shocked to say anything as the doctor makes sure he can properly move. He can easily flex, move, and feel his limbs even if he's still a little cold then when he tried to get up he stumbled and the doctor catches him.

"Going to need to take it slowly your pretty numb in the lower half of your body but should be able to make a full recovery in a day or so. And don't worry about any back lash you will be able to walk, run, sprint all the normal stuff you would normally do as if this never happened." The doctor explains and he just nods his head. Finally the doctor takes off his breathing mask so he can speak properly. The doctor brings him some what he assumes to be warm soup and tells him to get some sleep once he's finished that. Then without another word she leaves out the door and leaves him to eat his soup. Once he finishes that he lays down and closes his eyes drifting off into a dream. He see's Vadar in a dark metal room sitting in a chair across from him he tries to speak but finds he can't.

"Join me and I can make you more powerful than anyone before you." Vadar said in his robotic voice that had a small echo to it. Kai just shakes his head in a no answer he wasn't sure if this was a dream or not but he didn't care. "I see the anger and bitterness in you. I see that you wanted the title of green ninja more than anyone yet it was handed to a bratty child." Vadar continues. This time Kai is able to speak he wasn't sure why he couldn't before but ignores it. "Lloyd earned that title by proving himself in ways that benefited everyone I was never cut out for it." He answers with his arms crossed. "That may be true but you have always had that small bit of resentment for it." Vadar said with a slight gleeful tone. "And I feel guilty for it but it was a good choice at that sliver of resentment was crushed when he was taken from me. I don't care what you say I won't join you ever." Kai said with his hands lighting on fire in defiance.

"But if you join me you can protect your family from all the horrors of life. You can punish the one who hurt your sister. You may even get to grow much closer to the one you want to be more than a friend or brother." Vadar said knowing he hit a weakness. He could tell this boy was a protector and he saw in his head what he wanted more than almost anyone in the world. He looked taken aback by this and doesn't look at him right in the eye. "Kai you were abandoned by your parents to fend for yourself while watching your sister growing up with nothing. You always felt jealous of the others who grew up with parents even if they weren't always there for them. Every time you heard your team complain about there parents in anyway you wanted to choke them. Because they didn't understand how lucky they have had it compared to you." Vadar said knowing he was breaking the boys walls. "No! Your just saying that! Yeah I felt jealous of the attention but I got over it because I always had Nya to be the one who would always listen to me like a parent would." Kai said defensively shaking his head. "But not even she knows how you feel nobody does but you. If you join us you will be able to complete everything you've ever wanted for your loved ones. You would be able to protect them by ruling by the emperor's side." Vadar said. "NO!

I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Kai screams and the dream shatters as he wakes up.

He hears the heartbeat monitor start to slow down as the doctor comes back over with a concerned look on her face as she checks everything. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asks. Kai is sweating a little despite still being really cold as he looks at the doctor he knows it would cause a panic if he told the truth. Besides it was only a dream nothing to get worked up about, right? "Yeah just had a nightmare nothing much" Kai answers with a shrug as the cold takes the sweat off him. The doctor nods but still checks everything is fine before leaving. Kai doesn't get anymore sleep that night lucky for him he didn't have to wait long.

Soon his teammates came running in and nearly knocked him out of the bed with there hugs. "Can't breath." He gasps as the ninja laugh and let go. "Do you remember what happened?" Jay asks. "I remember falling asleep than waking up in here. They said something about a malfunction and my heart stopping a couple of times. What happened?" Kai asks just now realizing he didn't know much on what had happened. The ninja looks to each other in a way that Kai doesn't like. "What! What happened?" He asks again getting frustrated. "Kai first we need to know. What happened to your hoodie?" Lloyd asks with genuine concern. Kai takes a gulp as he stares into Lloyd's eyes but still answers. "The chancellor told me they needed to take it in case of contamination. She said it was standard procedure and that they would give me a warmer suit. I didn't mind since I didn't feel the cold I wasn't even cold when I fell asleep." Kai explains with a shrug.

The ninja look to each other and Nya takes his hand and squeezes it so hard he winced. "Kai the heating in the cell block malfunctioned while you where in it. It became below negative that even Ninjago has never had. You were in there for nine hours it was miracle you didn't die at five hours. When we heard we came as soon as we could but they wouldn't let us in." Nya explains with her eye getting glossy with tears. "They said it was beyond survival that you would live. Then Zane manged to get in and endure the cold after about fifteen minutes he manged to find you in your cell. The door didn't open so he kicked it down and managed to grab you and get out. When he started pounding on the door it was said to be to dangerous to open but Luke manged to open it. When he opened the door you looked like you were already _dead." _Cole continues with a shudder at the memory. "Still Zane rushed you to the medical bay and they manged to save you barely. If you had been in there any longer you would have frozen to death. It was scary you looked like your blood had frozen over and and you were blue in many places they almost had to cut your arm off." Lloyd finishes. Kai is in shock and turns to Zane who looked a little shy at the fact he was the reason Kai was still alive. Kai reaches over and gives Zane a big hug which he returns grateful that he can actually hug him.

"Thanks Zane I owe you big time." Kai said with a grateful smile. "You have done the same for us many times I only did what anyone of us would've done. But I must ask how are you?" Zane asks as he lets Kai go. He rolls his eyes and grumbles clearly not happy with his condition. "The doctor said I need to wait a day or two until my legs can function properly but that I'll be fine." He explains clearly unhappy with being bed ridden. The ninja all breath a sigh of relief at that knowing there would be no permanent damage. "So where are the others?" Kai asks. "They thought this would be best for them to wait till you fully recover." Zane answers. He nods at that but then notices how they're looking at each other like there hiding something he doesn't know. "What is it?" He asks and the others snap to attention. "What! Nothing you just almost died we're just a little jumpy." Jay said nervously not giving Kai any eye contact.

He looks at them sceptically clearly he can see through the lie. The ninja just didn't want to tell him just yet knowing him he would probably stop eating to be safe. "Your a terrible lier Jay what is it?" Kai states crossing his arms and glares at them. "Well we were wondering if you've had anymore visitors?" Nya asks casually. Kai takes a moment before answering showing someone did come and visit him. "No nobody had visited me in here besides you guys and the doctors." He answers clearly keeping something from them by the way he only looks at Nya. Before they could ask anymore questions a nurse comes in and tells them visiting hour are over. The ninja don't look happy to leave but do so with each of them giving one last hug before leaving out the door.

Once they leave they all go to a quiet area without anybody around to eavesdrop on them. "Zane you checked his heart rate right? Did he lie when he said nobody visited him?" Lloyd asks the nindroid. "I'm not sure his heart rate did spike but not in the way he would be lying but I think he might've been panicking." Zane said with a confused expression. "Why would he be panicking about who visited him?" Cole asks. "Well maybe he's hiding something that he doesn't want us to know." Lloyd states. "But he technically just medically _died_ twice what could he have to be panicking about?" Jay said. "Maybe he figured out someone is trying to kill him." Nya suggests. "He would've said so if that was true it is unlike him to withdraw information like that unless he has something he really doesn't want us to know." Zane said. "What would he not want us to know how can it be that bad? I mean he would at least tell me he always does." Nya states feeling a little hurt. "If you ask me we should put our skills to the test and watch him ourselves" Lloyd said worried for his teammates safety. They all agree and make a plan to go in there and keep a close eye on Kai whether it's for his own safety or for himself.

Just as they finish it up they're about to go when they run into Han and Chewi going to work on the Falcon. "And where are you all going?" Han asks with a raised eyebrow. "We're going to check out the mechanical room the technology is so much more advanced than on our planet." Lloyd answers quickly. Chewi roars and Han nods even lets out a small chuckle. "You people are terrible liers" he states and the wookie nods in agreement. "Well in all fairness Kai's usually the one who comes up with the lies." Jay grumbles sadly. "Seems like the type whatever you do just make sure Liea doesn't find out about it she has her suspicions but would never go against her father without proper evidence." Han advices then leaves whistling a tune along with Chewi. After a moment Nya says what they were all thinking. "He reminds me of Ronin." They all nod in agreement.

**Hi quick confession I honestly never like the chancellor in anyway she just seemed so judgmental and annoying with how stern she was. I also know her actual name isn't chancellor but let's just say she got promoted to that title since I thought it suited her. **


	7. Nightmareshurt

Cole got the first shift to watch Kai the plan was that they would rotate every hour or so in order to not draw any suspicion. Along with the fact that Kai could not know they were watching him. He would most likely get angry at them since he hates feeling like he needs a sitter or that he's unable to look after himself. The had made Cole look as different as possible so as to not cause Kai to recognize him. Cole was to mostly just be close by and quietly monitor who went in and out the room along with what the fire ninja did.

Honestly after the first ten minutes Cole got pretty bored since all he seemed to be doing was trying to walk properly without stumbling. At one point when he thought nobody was watching he used his powers to engulf his hand in fire and smiled at it like it was his own friend. Cole honestly got bored until Kai got a visitor even though it wasn't visiting hours. The chancellor came in and requested that she speak with Kai alone. Cole tried to make up a excuse not to let her in but she completely ignores him and does so anyway. All he can do is listen to what they were saying but all he got were snippets of the conversation.

"I trust you are recovering quickly." Chancellor starts. "Yep I'll be out by morning I recover quickly." Kai said with fake cheeriness. "That is well I must say it is quite odd you managed to survive that long not even a fully trained Jedi could survive that long." Chancellor said. "Yeah well I'm too stubborn to die." Kai answers back with a shrug. "Hmm it appears so. Anyway I just wanted to inform you in person that once you are discharged you will be escorted back to the cell block." Chancellor said with no pity in her voice. "What! I thought you would've made a decision by now!" Kai said clearly irritated by the turn of events. "We became more occupied with fixing the malfunction before it spread. But we have a scheduled meeting to discuss it tomorrow." Chancellor said and Cole could picture Kai rolling his eyes at her. "Fine but this time can I have some winter clothes?" Kai asks. "Of course now I suggest you get some sleep before visiting hours start. Oh and my apologies for forgetting you were present in the cell block quite a suprise when I find out you were alive. Looked quite dead to me." Chancellor said with a small amount of pity in her voice. "Okay sure but quick question can I look at the video footage of it?" Kai asks. "I don't see why not here I brought it in case you might have wanted to see." Chancellor said.

Cole takes a risk and opens the door a crack to see the chancellor hand Kai a small screen. He presses some buttons and goes pale as he watches the footage then hands it back. "Yes quite traumatic to see yourself like that. Oh and before I go I was informed of your spike in heart rate I hope you're dreams aren't too bad." Chancellor said with a gleeful smile. Kai just nods and glares at her clearly suspicious but Cole was wondering what she meant by dreams. She leaves after that and soon after it's time for Cole to report back to the others.

When he see's them in the room they had been assigned they all looked curiouse. Cole explains the conversation he had with the chancellor and how once he's recovered Kai's going back to the cell block. "Hopefully we will still be allowed to see him. But why would Kai want to see what happened for himself?" Lloyd asks. "Maybe he wanted to see what all the fuss was about in fairness he did look like he died at least a hour before Zane got to him." Jay said with a shiver of the memory. "Well we just need to keep watching and not make any assumptions until we know more who's turn is it?" Zane asks. "Mine I'll get there now." Lloyd confirms and he gets his disguise on.

Once he leaves the others and enters the medic bay he quickly makes his way to Kai's room. When he gets there he finds the fire elemental asleep peacefully and Lloyd sighs. _Looks like I got the easy shift _he thought as he casually makes it look like he's busy writing something on paper so nobody disturbs him. Soon though he finds himself mistaken as he smells the familiar scent of smoke. He looks to the room to find both of Kai's hands trailing smoke and his face contorted into a look of rage. Quickly Lloyd runs over and starts shaking him to get him to wake up before he sets his bed on fire. When he tries shaking him a third time he glimpses something he see's a old man sitting in a black metal throne talking before his face contorts to shock. He sends a blast of lightning at him and a red blur pushes him out of the way and gets hit then the glimpse ends and Kai's eyes fly open as he clutches Lloyd's hand. After a tense moment of them catching there breaths Lloyd tries to talk to him but he's not saying anything.

"It was just a nightmare I'm fine I'm great okay. Also what are you doing in here? I was told you weren't allowed to visit for another few hours?" Kai asks crossing his arms and glaring at Lloyd. "Don't turn this around on me. You've had nightmares before but you have never looked like you were going to set the bed on fire in your sleep! Your lucky nobody saw you!" Lloyd scolds not going to let this slide. "There's a first for everything you used to blow up your pillows when you had a nightmare as a kid. Heck Jay still shocks himself in his sleep nightmares or not." Kai replies getting angry. "Yeah but you don't and you looked like you would set yourself on fire!" Lloyd argues. "It was nothing and have you been watching me?" Kai asks realization dawning on his face. "No I was just passing through and the doctar let me in." Lloyd said nervously. "Then why are you wearing a doctors uniform? Seriously am I the only one who can actually pull off a lie?" Kai asks eyeing Lloyd's uniform. "Umm okay yeah I was watching you to make sure nothing happened." Lloyd admits sheepishly. "Why? Didn't you think I could take care of myself?" Kai asks. It was clear in the way he talked and looked at Lloyd that he was hurt that they would think that.

"Not exactly." Lloyd answers fiddling with his sleeve. "Then what exactly?" Kai asks still glaring. "When we asked you if anyone else had come Zane said your heart started speeding up and that you seemed to be panicking on the inside." Lloyd answers not making eye contact. Kai tenses and looks away. "I want you to go." Kai finally says after what felt like forever. "Kai..." Lloyd starts. "I said go! I don't need a babysitter!" Kai yells at Lloyd in a sharp tone that he has never heard before. Lloyd just nods quietly and leaves he didn't look back but if he did he would see a tear go down Kai's face.

When he got back to the others he tried to keep it in but he himself didn't know what to feel. Kai had never yelled at him before even when he was nothing but a bratty kid who wanted him to be quiet for five minutes. Lloyd just wanted to keep him safe, why couldn't he understand that they were doing it for his own good? When the others see his face they know it's not good. "What happened?" Zane asks. They crowd around Lloyd and he takes a deep breath. "He started making smoke in his sleep he was having a really bad nightmare. When I went to wake him and touched him I glimpsed some guy with white skin and a black robe on a throne. He looked like he was speaking but got mad for some reason and then it stopped and Kai woke up. He's mad he thinks that we don't think he's capable of looking after himself. He's hiding something but won't tell us. He yelled at me to get out he's never yelled at me before." Lloyd explains hurt at what had happened. The others look sympathetic and look at each other unsure of what to do.

"I think he's scared." Nya admits she knew Kai better than any of them. "Of what? Besides we were just making sure some psycho doesn't murder him in his sleep!" Jay states and the others nod in agreement. "But he doesn't know that maybe we should tell him?" Cole suggests. "Lets let him calm down first I suggest trying to find out about this glimpse you got when you touched him. It might give us a clue as to what's going on with his dreams." Zane suggests. "Let's ask Luke he would know the most since he's a Jedi." Nya said and they all agree to it.

They leave the room and find Luke in the Falcon deflecting lasers from a flying orb. He coudn't see anything and just kept deflecting them until the ninja came in and turned it off. "Hey what gives?" Luke asked as he took off the helmet. "We were hoping you could inform us on something that has been happening with Kai." Zane explains to Luke who shrugs. "Sure glad he's okay" Luke said with a smile. So as the ninja explain what happened Luke's smile slowly turns into a frown. "This is bad really bad." Luke states shaking his head. "Why is it bad? Who did I see?" Lloyd asks genuinely concerned. "Give me moment." Luke asks and he leaves the room when he comes back he has a hologram projector.

He presses a button and a image of a guy with white skin and a black robed man appears on it. "Is this the guy you saw?" Luke asks. "Yes that's him. Who is he?" Lloyd asks. "Emporer Palpatine the most powerful Sith in history the leader of the galactic empire." Luke said in a grim voice. "How could Kai dream of him?" Jay asks. "I mean he hasn't even heard of him before." He adds.

"I don't think that was a dream I think he might've been having a force bond with Vadar and he was showing him a vision." Luke explains grimly. The ninja sorta wish they didn't find out that there teammate had bonded with one of the worst people in the galaxy. "How could he have a force bond with Vadar? Does he even realize it?" Nya asks. "Well I'm not entirely sure how a force bond works but the way it does is simple. Vadar needs to relate to Kai in some way or to know something about him that Kai views as a weakness or something he fears." Luke explains. "How do we break it?" Zane asks. "Not sure either one of them needs to break it or you need to try and root out what it is that Vadar knows that he keeps secret from you." Luke explains. "Then there's no way to contact him again through the bond. It would usually only happen when Vadar tries to contact him which would most likely happen when he's sleeping that way he can implant images in his mind easier. As a way to turn him." Luke explains to the ninja who are nodding along. "Well if we want to know how he relates to Vadar than we need to know more about him." Lloyd said they all turn to look who shrugs. "The only one who knew lots about Vadar is dead. Only thing most people know about him is that he was Jedi who got corrupted and became a Sith to serve the emperor. It's said he's responsible for the wipe out of most if not all Jedi, padawans, and younglings."

"What's a youngling?" Jay asks. "A child who is strong with the force but not old enough to be a padawan." Luke said. "Anyway what could he have to hide that none of us would know about it?" Cole asks the group. They all turn to Nya who shrugs and shakes her head. "I have no clue he's always been so open with me but he must really fear us finding out if that's true." Nya said in a bit of denial that her brother would keep something from her. "We just need to find out." Lloyd said in a determined tone. "Good luck hope you figure it out before he turns." Luke said. The ninja look at each other than at Luke. "How do we know if he's turned?" Zane asks. "There's signs but the one true way to know is the eyes. You look at the eyes and all you'll see is a evil being." Luke said pointing at his eyes.

They nod keeping that information in mind and leave the Falcon to go and visit Kai but when they get to his room they find him gone. "He recovered quicker than we thought so we discharged him. He was escorted back to his cell about ten minutes ago." The nurse informs them when they ask. They nod and leave to go to the cell block when they arrive the get in with no trouble and find Kai in the cell next to the last one which Zane broke. He was wearing his hoodie again with a warmer red winter jacket and he was drawing on the frost covered walls. When he see's them come in he gets up and glares at them and they feel guilty.

"Listen Kai we're sorry for spying on you but there's something you need to know." Lloyd starts. He raises a eyebrow for them to continue. "Well we found out..." Lloyd starts. "That the chancellor tried to kill me? Yeah I figured." Kai cuts in with a shrug like it was no big deal. The ninja stare at him for a moment and he smiles smugly. "Why didn't you tell us when you figured it out?" Jay asks in complete shock. "The way you guys were acting earlier got me thinking then when she let me see the footage and the way she spoke was quite clear." Kai explains. "Are you still mad at us for watching you?" Cole asks nervously. "Still a little miffed but I would've done the same thing so it's fine. Sorry about yelling at you Lloyd I was just a little shaken up by the nightmare that I'm certain you told them about." Kai said with a smug smile. "Yeah it's fine but about that there's something we need to ask about that." Lloyd said a little hesitantly he was happy Kai wasn't mad at him anymore.

Kai's smile turns into a confused look and he cocks his head to the side. "There just dreams nothing important." He said. "Well when I touched you I glimpsed your dream and we talked to Luke about it." Lloyd starts. "And he said your over reacting?" Kai said with a small chuckle. "Kai! Take this seriously you know that there more than dreams your just to stubborn to admit it." Nya scolds her brother. The others nod in agreement and Kai rolls his eyes at the whole thing. "You guys are over reacting but what did he say anyway?" Kai asks sitting down on the bench. They all explain what they learned besides how to know if he becomes a Sith and as expected he is still denying it. "I got nothing to hide you people know everything important about me." Kai said with a eye roll. "The sudden speed in your heart rate suggests otherwise." Zane states crossing his arms. They all glare at him and he looks away clearly not wanting to admit something.

"Come on Kai spill it! We know your hiding something." Jay said. "Yeah well I'm sorry if that's my own business." Kai glares at them. "So you admit it! You are hiding something!" Cole exclaims. Kai deadpans and doesn't say anything. "Come on whatever it is you can tell us. You don't need to be ashamed of some secret." Lloyd said in a soothing voice. He looks at Lloyd and shakes his head so fast he was dizzy for a moment. "You are all over reacting over nothing okay? I got nothing to hide and got no secrets that would have the Vadar guy being able to have a psychic bond with me." Kai states with a glare at them. No way was he going to admit the truth even if his life depended on it he was too ashamed to admit it and afraid of what they would think of him.

Lloyd stares at Kai closely he has a small tingling sensation in the back of his mind not sure why he just has a feeling. "Kai I know this sounds like a weird request but please lift your shirt off so we can see your back." Lloyd orders his teammate and the others look at him like he was crazy. "It is freezing and I'm not allowed to use my usual way to get warm so no." Kai said with a confused look at his leader. "Yeah what good would that do?" Cole asks. "I don't know! I just have a odd feeling please just do it." Lloyd orders. "Fine but I still get to make a small ember." Kai said with a eye roll. He gets up and takes off his two jackets then turns his back facing to them and lifts his shirt up. What the ninja see shock them to the core because there is no way that could be there yet it was.

There was a large black lightning burn mark on his back the scariest part was the fact he didn't even seem to know.


	8. Jaygetseaten

**Hi just remembered all the ninja are in there respective ninja gear don't ask me how or why just roll with it)**

Kai puts his shirt down and quickly puts his other two coats on before turning back to the others. "Happy?" He asks sarcastically with a eye roll. The others hide there shock and nod quickly. Before they could make anymore discussion Liea appears at the doorway and calls out to them. "The generals want to see us! I think there sending us on a mission!" Liea announces motioning for them to join her. "Be up in a minute!" Nya shouts at her. They all turn to Kai with a apologetic look and he shrugs. "It's fine just make sure that lady doesn't get her way." He said with a smile. They all nod and leave with one last glance at there teammate before leaving.

Once there out they quietly discuss what they saw. "How did you know?" Jay asks. "In the glimpse when the blast came a red blur dove in front of me and got hit. It must've been Kai protecting me but I don't think he realizes that it was more real than a dream." Lloyd explains. "Even in a dream he's still making sure you don't get hurt." Nya chuckles a little. "Yeah well that's all good but this means he could get seriously injured while dreaming." Cole points out. "He only shot the blast because I was there he wants him alive." Lloyd said. "In the meantime we need to work on breaking his bond with Vadar if we knew more about him then that would make it easier. In the meantime we need to try and figure out what it is that Kai is withholding from us." Zane said. "Anyone got any theories?" Jay asks. They all try and think really hard but come up with nothing. "Zero clue I mean he does make his feelings pretty clear." Nya states and they all nod in agreement. "Luke said it would be something that Kai is ashamed of what could it be?" Jay said. "Maybe it has to do with something he did in the past." Zane suggests. "It has to be something about himself that he's ashamed of." Lloyd points out. "How could he be ashamed of himself? Sure he acts before thinking but that's nothing bad." Cole said. "I think the only way we can know for sure is if we ask him." Nya said. The others sigh knowing it was the only option they had but it wasn't a very good one.

As they enter the war room the generals stand at the table and watch them as they all enter in. "So did you finally decide to let my brother out of his cage?" Nya asks. "Sorta we plan on sending you all on a mission to a old Jedi temple. We were only hoping you would all be able to recover some old Jedi texts that may tell us of a weakness in the Sith's way." The chancellor informs them. "And does this include Kai?" Lloyd asks. "I'm sorry but he is to stay in the cell block until further notice." Liea's father said. "What? That's ridiculous he hasn't done anything to cause you to do that!" Zane argues. "Did you even see what he was drawing in his cell?" Hort asks them. The others shake there heads and the generals pull up a live feed of Kai's cell. In it he was drawing on the frost covered walls was flames and buildings around them as he traced along the wall. At one point he stops drawing that the moves to another section of the wall and starts drawing something else. He was writing in Ninjago writing and was seeming to way his options on something they read. "Should I tell them?" It read before he shook his head and started drawing flames again.

"He was writing in the language of the Sith!" The chancellor announces. "That's our writing all he said was his name. Have you even seen Sith writing?" Lloyd asks them. "No it is forbidden from ever learning it or having anything to do with the Sith." Hort admits a little sheepishly. "Why?" Cole asks. "It was said if you read it you would be one with the darkness." Liea explains. "But the flames are a clear sign of a evil man!" Chancellor argues. "Or because you locked him in a freezing cold cell and he's thinking warm thoughts to keep himself busy." Jay states for them all it was obvious for the real reason but they weren't going to say that. "He is a dangerous man! He is not leaving his cell." The chancellor states.

"But he is from what I can tell one of the most skilled people I have come across in the art of hand to hand combat. Along with the fact that he is loyal to no end. I highly recommend he joins us." Liea states. The ninja send her a grateful look and then look back at the chancellor. "She is right besides we have no real reason to keep him here." Liea's father said with a shrug. "But his scar! That is proof of signs he is a Sith." The chancellor argues. "Kai got that when he was thirteen after getting beaten up and a guy used a switchblade to try and cut out his eye. He is very self conscious about that so be a little considerate." Nya states finding the lady very rude. "You're just making up reasons now. A villain isn't born there made and you seem to be trying to become a creator." Hort states to the chancellor. She grumbles a few thing before looking back at them. "Fine he can go but let him out of your sight and he goes right back to his cell." The chancellor orders and they nod in agreement. The ninja and Liea quickly exit with smiles on there faces. "We leave immediately the others are at the Falcon ready to go." Liea said as they enter the cell block.

Just before they go in though Lloyd stops them. "Liea could you give us a minute? We just need to talk about about something first." Lloyd asks. She looks suspicious but nods and tells them she will be waiting at the Falcon once she leaves the ninja give Lloyd a questioning look.

"What?" They all ask in perfect harmony. "Nya why did those muggers beat him up?" Lloyd asks. "He said it was a mugging when he went on a mourning jog." Nya explains. "Well what if it's his scar that he's ashamed of? Think about it he's always been a over protective big brother that was a moment of weakness and he has a reminder of it. What if that's what is bugging him!" Lloyd explains to them. They nod along and realization dawns on there faces. "But how do we approach him about it? I mean don't think he wants us pointing something out that he finds weak." Jay points out and they nod. "We just do it slowly and try to get him to admit it subconsciously." Lloyd explains. They nod and then they all go in really excited and Kai is just as happy when the guards stationed there open up the door.

"Great finally talked some sense into the lady?" Kai asks sarcastically as he walks out with a bright smile. "Yes we convinced her to let us go on a mission to a Jedi temple that was recently found." Zane informs him. "And if we do a good job she might let us try and find a way home!" Lloyd adds excitedly. They're all excited and quickly make there way to the Falcon and the crew is happy to see Kai. "Great job for not dying pal." Han said from the cockpit. "Um thanks?" Kai said unsure if he should actually respond to that. "Okay everyone strap in we are going to Naboo." Han announces as he gets the clearance to fly off. Everyone quickly buckled in as Chewi presses the lift off button and they exit the hanger and the enter the atmosphere. They shoot of and there in hyper space and the others take off there seat belts since they can. "So what's Naboo like?" Nya asks Liea. "A very cultural planet with rolling hills and swamp land we are going in a secluded area though to avoid imperial officers." Liea explains.

"So I have a question?" Kai asks. "Yeah what do you want to know?" Liea asks. "What's the difference between a Jedi knight and Sith?" He asks. The room is silent for a moment as they process the question he just asked. "Why would you ask such a odd question?" Liea asks. "From what I know there doesn't really seem to be much difference there all just people with special abilities and glowing swords that people feared so they tried to wipe them out." Kai shrugs. Luke and Liea look to the ninja who are opened mouth at this. "The difference is the morals and what they did." Luke said. "Name the biggest difference." Kai challenges. "Sith killed because it was easier and we're greedy for more and more power. Jedi were peaceful and used diplomacy first before blood shed." Luke explains. "Okay but how did there become more Sith if they were wiped out?" He asks. "Somehow the last known Sith was able to corrupt a few Jedi and turn them to the darkness when that happens there's no getting them back." Luke explains. "So what your saying is that Sith used to be Jedi who just had a different way of life?" Zane speculates. "To a extant not much is known on either religion since order 66 we only have so much to go on." Luke explains.

They all nod to that but Luke and Liea are a little shaken up by the question since it is odd but there is some truth to it. After ten minutes of a awkward silence Han announces that they've arrived he exits hyper space and the ninja go to the cockpit to look at the planet. They are taken aback by its size and how peaceful it looks from up in space. As they enter the atmosphere and touch down in a swampy area the ninja are all excited to look around a new planet. Once the door opens up they all run out and look around excited they even see the tops of buildings in the distance above the trees.

"This is so cool!" Jay exclaimed practically jumping up and down. "Agreed wonder what type of animals they have on this planet?" Zane said looking around curiously. "I wonder what type of food they have?" Cole said and they all laugh. "You're all acting like a bunch of children getting a new toy." Han exclaims as he gets off with the others. "Well can you blame us? This is so cool!" Lloyd said. "Just don't go blowing things up." Han said and they all roll there eyes.

"Okay now everybody listen closely we just need to warn you about a plant that this planet is known for." Liea announces. They all bundle close to listen. "It looks like a normal flower is a bright pink and has a very sweet smell to it." Liea starts. "You mean this?" Jay asks as he walks over to a pink flower and bends down to sniff it. "Wait! Don't!" Luke yells.

All of a sudden the flower grows a lot bigger and seems to grow teeth. Before Jay could run away it swallows him nearly whole leaving his right foot barely sticking out. He screams and the ninja go to pulls him out while Han and Chewi are blasting it. Finally on the third tug they manage to pull him out covered in a green slime and the flower seems to hiss at them before returning to normal. The ninja aren't sure whether to scold Jay or laugh at him they chose the latter. "I nearly got killed by a flower and your laughing?" Jay asks accusingly. "Well in fairness you should look at yourself." Kai states as he laughs. "Next time you should listen before touching the plant. Your lucky that you were only in there long enough to get a small dosage of the venom." Liea states with her arms crossed. The ninja stop laughing and look from Jay to Liea wanting a explanation.

"He won't die the venom only makes him hallucinate it should kick in soon." Liea explains. "How long will it last?" Nya asks. "Two hours or so." Han answers for her.

As the ninja take that in and Jay wipes off the goo he starts looking around wide eyed. "Does anyone else see the vegetables with sharp teeth?" He asks then he hides behind Nya. "Yep it kicked in." Nya sighs as she looks to the others for help. "Jay what do you see?" Zane asks Jay. "I see broccoli and carrots with evil teeth." Jay answers his words kind of slurred. "Yeah he's going to see what he fears for a while it's going to get more intense but after he won't remember anything." Liea said. "Should we leave him here?" Lloyd asks. "No way am I having someone who can shoot lightning and is terror high on my ship! Supervised or not!" Han said and that was final. They all sigh and start walking in the direction of the temple with Jay freaking out at almost anything that moves.

"Hey Jay? What do you see now?" Cole asks for the fun of it. "I see eyes red mean eyes." Jay said with a slurred speech. They all go tense at that except Kai who snorts starts it. "Uh huh and who's eyes are they?" He asks. "I think there..." Jay starts before Nya trips him and he falls into a puddle. "Whoops! Sorry Jay." Nya said innocently as she helps him up. "You have some weird thoughts Jay." Lloyd said with a glance at the others. They all know what Jay was gonna say except Kai who seems completely oblivious to what Jay was going to say.

Kai starts up a conversation with Luke on sword techniques so the ninja fall back a bit and start to whisper. "We really need to find out that thing before Jay slips up." Cole states. "But how? He's going to be to suspicious if any of us ask about it." Zane said and they all start thinking hard. "What if Solo ask? He not know him so it would be innocent." Jay asks his words still slurred. They stare at him for a moment before there eyes drift over to Solo who is fiddling with his blaster. "You think he's willing to agree?" Nya asks. "Only one way to find out." Lloyd answers.

They walk up to Han and explain what they need him to do. "What do I get out of it?" Han asks them. Yep he is definitely like Ronin they would get along great. "You can try and personally annoy the Emporer." Cole states. "We can let you have those jewels that were in Nya's hair." Lloyd offers and Nya nods in agreement. "We can get your wookie a new brush?" Zane tried and gets a glare from Chewbacca. "I already took the jewels and I'm not a idiot I don't want to personally get that psycho on my back." Han states as he continues to work on his blaster. "I can fix your blaster." Jay said with a small giggle. "What?" Han asks with a raised eyebrow. "Your trigger is jammed and so not all your blast go out every time. If I had a a chance I could fix it so I can get the snakes away." Jay said pointing to seemingly nothing. "Okay I'll do it once but he's not touching my blast for everyone's safety until he's not mush." Han states. They all nod excited has Han walks over to Kai who seems to have just finished his conversation with Luke.

"So kid I was wondering how did you get that scar on the eye? I got a blaster scar on my shoulder from that time I said Chewi was a bad shot." Han said with a small chuckle. Kai looks at him suspiciously and instinctively touches his scar. "Said the wrong thing to the wrong guy so he gave me a reminder to be smarter next time and keep my mouth closed." Kai explains with a twitch at his eye. "Been there done that it's a miracle I'm still alive or if I'll make it to be a old man." Han said with a laugh and Kai chuckles a bit at this knowing the same feeling. "What did you say to the guy?" Han asks casually. "Nothing worth saying." Kai answers with a small smile. "Aww come on. Did you insult his mother?" Han asks with a nudge in the shoulder. "No all I said was that he better not go near my sister." Kai said it was clearly a lie. "Ex-boyfriend of hers?" Han asks with a raised eyebrow. "Someone who wanted to be her boyfriend I never let him near her though. He was a bad influence but I used to hang out with him. But when he gave me this scar I sent him to prison for it along with letting his other crimes come to light. It seemed the safest way for him to stay away." Kai explains with a small bit of emotional pain in his voice. Han was about to ask more when Liea yells. "We're here!"

The Jedi temple was large structure that might've been grand at one point but was now just a husk. It had collapsed in a few area and was a sickly green all over and was covered in vines. It had a few statues of old Jedi that seemed have fallen down at some point. "Hope we can find something that hasn't been a victim to time." Luke said looking it up and down. They begin to go in when Jay stands firmly in place and doesn't budge. "What now?" Cole asks getting frustrated. "I don't want to go in the statues are starring at me." Jay said trembling a bit. "Someone needs to stay outside with him so he doesn't wander off." Lloyd said. "I'll do it." Kai said putting up his hand.

The others aren't sure about it but before they could protest Han,Luke,Liea, and Chewi enter in and they follow suit. "So what did he say?" Lloyd asks Han. "He's a hell of a lot better lier than any of you people but still it was clear he's hiding something." Han explains with a laugh. He relays what Kai has told him and the others agree that something didn't add up. "Does this ring any bells Nya?" Lloyd asked. "Sorta I remember a guy who visited us a lot and he seemed like a really nice guy but I found him creepy. When Kai wasn't looking I would catch him starring at me. But I never said anything because he seemed to make himyl happy because he was his only friend. I know that sounds sad but he has always had trust issues." Nya explains clearly thinking hard.

"Well keeping you away from whoever the guy was is a lie. But must've found out his intentions in a harsh way who started the fight is up for debate."Zane said trying to keep a open mind about it. "Well he was clearly feeling betrayed maybe Darth Vadar has been betrayed by a close friend." Lloyd said. "My suggestion wait until he falls asleep again and try to get him to confess it in a weak state of mind." Han suggests using one of the rare times he uses her brain for something other than planning a robbery or smuggling gig.

The others smile at that suggestion when Liea and Luke call out for there help. "Hey, Cole could you lift this I think there's a room behind it?" Luke asks them. Cole nods and walks over to where a statue of a female alien with a robe on and lifts it up with ease. He puts it against a wall and they all enter in the room that was pitch black. "Of all the times not to have Kai's power." Cole said. "Hang on." Lloyd said and he made a ball of green energy illuminating the room in a eary green light. When they take a look around they find that there in what looks like a memorial to Jedi of the past. There were statues of many people all having a unique pose with a light sabre in a battle stance.

"This place reminds me of the Ninjago museum only darker and creeper." Cole mutters eyeing the statues wearily. "Hey Luke look its you!" Nya said starring at a statue. It did indeed look just like Luke only with a different hair cut and maybe a few years older.

"Dad." Luke whispers as he stares at it. "Anakin Skywalker the kindest and bravest Jedi." Liea read from the stone under it. "That must be cool being the son of a Jedi." Lloyd comments. "No not really Jedi are forbidden to have children and force strong children are taken from their homes young so they don't have any blood attachments." Liea said coldly. "What does that mean for the children?" Cole asks. "Just don't get found out if they do then they are taken and raised by the Jedi but not the parents. The Jedi parent will then either be cast out or will need to prove themselves in battle." Liea explains to them clearly not in agreement with the rule. "That sucks pretty much means you can only like other Jedi." Lloyd said with a look of pity at the statues. "In fairness Lloyd. Elemental masters were forbidden to mate with each other or the family member of a elemental master so there wouldn't be a child with both the elements of the parents. Kai and Nya's parents were the first to break this rule and everything turned out fine." Zane states from what he knew on the history of elemental masters. "They've been missing since I was three let's not say great." Nya states with a eye roll.

"Well then are there any texts or something?" Han asks and Chewi razors in agreement. "No this was only a induction temple by the looks of it. All that would be here are the names and statues of those who became full fledged Jedi." Luke said with a sad sigh. Chewi grumbles and Han runs a hand through his hair. "So we pretty much got sent on a mission and got nothing?" Han asks. "No if we hurry and someone gets me a marker we can draw on Jay's face and he won't remember anything." Cole said with a smirk. "I like the way you think." Han said with a smile. After looking around it's confirmed that there was nothing useful in the temple and start to head out when they hear Jay scream.

Quickly they hurry back to the entrance to fined Jay tied to a tree with a vine. Kai is trying to get him to stop screaming but stuffing his hand over Jay's mouth but he just bites him. "OW! Was that needed?" Kai asks clearly annoyed at this point. The others run over and ask why Jay is screaming and tied to a tree. "He was mumbling about something then when I asked him how long he thought they would be he looked at me and started screaming bloody murder. Tried to run away twice but I tackled him to the ground and tied him to the tree he's also a lot harder to dodge when he's scared, got me in the back with a blast like twice." Kai explains as Jay finally starts to calm down a little. They look around the area and indeed there were several trees that had been knocked down by lightning burn marks.

"What was he mumbling and screaming about?" Luke asked. "Well I wasn't really listening to the mumbling then when he started with the screaming it had something to do a green stormtrooper." Kai explains with a shrug. Why would Jay be screaming about a green stormtrooper? Then finally Jay seems to have tired himself out and has started snoring. Kai unties him and he falls to the ground unconscious sleeping off the effects of the venom so he won't wake for a while.

"Why would he be screaming about that?" Liea ask. "Nya I hate to say it but I think Jay's finally cracked." Kai said and the other ninja stifle giggles while Nya glares at Kai. Chewi roars something and Han nods in agreement getting out his blaster and looking around in the trees. "Cole pick up blue boy. When I say it run." Han said. "What why..." Cole starts before a blast barely misses his face coming from the trees. "Never mind." He said and picked up Jay carrying him like a sack. "RUN!" Han shouts and they all agree running back to the Falcon. When Lloyd turns his head he sees Han and Chewi blasting at what looked like a stormtrooper only green and a different design. He was riding what looked like a motorcycle only it was more along the lines of a hover cycle and he was shooting at them.

"KAI! Why didn't you make sure there wasn't anyone in the trees?" Zane shouts at him. "You try getting a screaming lightning ninja to stay still and not run away while shooting lightning at you! Sorry if I was more concerned with my teammate than of some wacko who somehow found us." Kai retorts back sending a blast of fire the guys way. "It's not some wacko his name is Boba Fett a bounty hunter one of the most relentless hunters ever! He's one of Jabba's guys but he still does other jobs here and there." Han yells at them. "You think Jabba's still mad at us?" Cole asks sarcastically. "I would say so." Liea yells. "I don't remember this much forest!" Lloyd yells as a blast almost hits him.

"Nya! Why don't you give us a lift." Lloyd yells at Nya and gestures to the many puddles of water and lakes making up the swamp. Nya nods and summons up all the water she can muster. She creates a wave and it lifts them all up leaving Boba Fett in the dust giving them the boost they needed. The four rebels are screaming Luke, Liea, and Chewi are screaming in fear and for fun with Han. They looked back and see Boba Fett falling behind fast till he's out of sight. "Best little sister ever!" Kai yells in victory as they reach the Falcon. As they touch down they look each other over to check for damage. Other than the electrical burns Kai got from Jay which clearly covered up the burns from his dream there was nothing.

"So how much longer till Jay wakes up? He's starting to drool on me." Cole asks as Jay continues to sleep on his back. "Half hour maybe might be longer if he tired himself out using red for target practice." Liea said and Kai grumbles. Han is walking in with Chewi to start up the Falcon when all of sudden they both scream as they get electrocuted. Then before anyone could react four antennas pop up all around them and shock them all. Before Lloyd blacks out he looks up and see's the green boots before going black.

Boba Fett POV

He steps over to the new catch after a rumour that one of the most known ships there is being spotted landing in the same place he was. He just couldn't resist trying to collect the bounty on the owner. It did come as a surprise though when after setting up the electrical trap set to stun.(After all he could get more with them alive than dead but if it was easier than he'd go dead.) He was surprised to find more occupants on it all dressed in regular clothes but most the likes of which he did not recognize and he's seen a lot. Everything went mostly according to plan other than that odd burst of water. Let them think they got ahead spring the trap then collect the prize. When he saw the blue one use lightning he decided to capture him as well since Jedi's do lightning and there was high price for them. He goes over to them and is about to take Solo but he realizes that some of them look familiar. He looks down at the green one and scans his face. The picture of the boys face appears on the screen and by some miracle he's wanted by the empire and Jabba for more than Solo.

He quickly takes a scan of the others and find them all the same. The red one is wanted the most alive only and the rest are less. Only problem he only has enough room for two. The raven haired girl is wanted for plenty with Jabba but Fett knew the reason and decided against it. He decides on taking the red one and blue one he injects the red one with a serum that would keep him out till he can hand them over. He doesn't have enough for the other one but he's wanted dead or alive so if he becomes a hassle it's a easy fix. He loads them both in his speeder bike and takes off leaving the others behind.


	9. Bounty

Jay starts waking up slowly as he takes in his surroundings clearly disoriented. He didn't remember anything from beyond getting pulled out from the flower by the ninja. Then totally went blank but he had a odd feeling that he had resent shower for some reason. He looks around to find he is in a small cage in the back of what he assumes is a cargo hold. His hands are bound with force inhibitors above his head he's sitting down in the cage. He looks around blinking a few times before realizing in a cage next to him was Kai.

He was bound the same way as him only his feet were also bound. He was moving around pulling and tugging at first Jay thinks it's because he was trying to escape. But he was wrong when he realized that Kai had his eyes closed and wasn't making snide remarks at the situation. Jay not really thinking he moved over best he could and reaches a foot across to the other cage. Then in a effort to wake Kai up he softly nudges him in the foot.

Instantly Jay's vision goes elsewhere to a dark room. He looks around to find Darth Vadar with a red version of Luke's sabre in his hand with a arm out. He turns to see Kai his hands a blaze with flame and he looks mad. "I don't know how you found out but you are not telling them!" Kai yells at Vadar. "All I needed was a small glimpse in you at a weakened state of mind and know here we are." Darth Vadar said gesturing around them clearly not noticing Jay's presence. "I've worked hard to push that away so that my family doesn't find out and you won't change that!" Kai yells at Vadar clearly angry. "You chose to trust those who are keeping secrets from you? How is that a family?" Darth Vadar muses not making direct eye contact. Jay is too scared to speak as Kai looks torn whether or not to believe Darth Vadar.

"They would never do that! They wouldn't keep secrets from me." Kai argues his flames growing brighter. "They chose not to tell you that someone was trying to kill you. Leaving you to find out for your self they even left you to rot in a cell while they were comfortable." Darth Vadar said with a voice that offered no emotion. "I chose to go willingly and they later saved my life so top that." Kai argues with a smug smile."I was taken from my family so I don't know much about them but I have a feeling that they aren't supposed to be afraid." Vadar said. "Of you?" Kai asks with a raised eyebrow. "But they are afraid of you and what you could do. They whisper behind your back plotting against you. Watch you without your knowledge how did you feel when you caught them doing so like you were a mere child?. Asking for ways to deny your destiny that is rightfully yours." Vadar argued and Kai's fires dim and he looks uncertain. "See? you pretend not to hear it but even your own kin who you raised since before she could remember is against you. They all are. Join me and you will rise above them and give them a fate you feel they deserve." Darth Vadar practically yells at him. Kai crumbles to his knees and puts his hands over his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it." Kai screams at him. "They didn't even tell you about the burns on your back from our last meeting." Darth Vadar said. Kai opens his eyes and looks shocked at him clearly not wanting to believe him."How do you even know all this?" He asks. "I have my ways." Vadar answers crypticlly. Jay wants to help him to explain themselves that they were trying to protect him. But he thinks this would be the only way to find out what has been bugging Kai. "What do you mean? Those were only from a vision they cannot hurt you for real." Kai states his voice uncertain. "Are you sure of this?" Vadar asks. He reaches his hand out and lifts Kai into the air practically like a rag doll. He moves over and uses the force to have Kai reach his arm out towards him. He uses his light sabre ever so slightly to make a small burn on Kai's right upper arm. To his credit he doesn't scream in pain but from the stern look in his eyes he does feel the pain.

"You underestimate the force soon to be apprentice." Vadar said as he dropped Kai. He clutched his arm and doesn't look up his face hidden. "Just leave me alone I don't care what you say." Kai said his face still hidden. "But I think you do." Vadar said you could almost hear the smile on his face. Kai looks up at him and the sight frightened Jay to his core for his eyes at turned a sickly yellow. But he blinks and it's gone like that but the anger doesn't leave his face. "I'll prove you wrong." Kai yells at Vadar and he sends a ball of fire at him. Darth Vadar holds out a hand and stops it easily as it floated in the air. "I'll be waiting." He said. Just when it feels like Kai is about to wake up Jay see's something that he thought he would never see. Kai was holding a red light sabre in a black suit with a hood up with it posed over a wounded Lloyd his eyes a evil colour.

Vadar POV

Once he enters out of his psychic talk with his new apprentice Vadar smiles. Everything went better than planned he managed to make his new apprentice unleash even the smallest amount of dark force. Even better one of his friends saw everything besides what could put a dent in his plans. At first he planned to shoot him out but than he thought better of it. It could make more distrust with them all and actually make them afraid of him. Planting those little illusions in the blue ones brain small but effective. He knew where to pull at the right strings thanks to that Chancellor and his informant on the inside. He was able to make a connection after hours of trying you don't get any weaker minded than when your about to die. "Soon." He muses

The ninja and rebels POV It's nighttime where they are.

Chewi roars and that wakes the others up who rub their heads. "What happened?" Cole asks looking around. "That son of a Hutt he wanted us to get away to trap us!" Han exclaims as he runs into the Falcon to make sure nothing was dampened with. "But if he set the trap then why are Han and Chewi still here? They're the only ones go have bounty's on there heads." Luke asks. "Head count put your hand up for counting." Liea said. They all put there hands up and look around. "Where's Jay? Kai you saw him last." Nya asks clearly frantic looking around. "Also where's Kai?" Lloyd asks he makes a ball of green light that illuminates the whole area and Kai and Jay were no where to be seen.

"He took them!" Zane exclaims as he looks around. "Why would he take them?" Luke asks. "Because Fett only had room for two people on his ship. Also look at this!" Han yells from the ship. They all go over and find Han and Chewi looking at a screen at the games table. On it was the pictures of the ninja two for each of them with numbers on the bottom most likely the bounty. "You guys are all wanted by the empire and the Hutts dead or alive. Except the two siblings the Hutts want Nya alive and the imperial want Kai alive. The rest is dead or alive more credits if alive." Han explains to them. "But why only take Jay and Kai?" Cole asks. "They got Kai because he has the biggest bounty on his head out of all you combined. And he must've seen Jay use his lightning in legend it was said that Jedi could use a less orthodox type of lightning. He's more powerful when it comes to the lightning part was only used by like two or more Jedi. Anyway the point is Jedi go for a lot of credits so Boba decided to take the two most valuable." Liea figures out.

"So is he going to keep them alive?" Nya asks nervously. "Jay maybe Kai is only wanted alive by the empire and Hutt's." Han explains. "We're going to find them right?" Lloyd asks the pilot who looks at him like he was crazy. "Heck no! Boba won't hesitate to kill any of us including blue boy. Plus he's the most lethal hunter in the galaxy it's suicidal we don't even know where they're going." Han argues turning off the screen. The others have there mouths hanging open in utter and complete shock and Chewi growls at him. "Oh be quiet." Han said to him.

"We cannot let them have there way with my brother and boyfriend! You will help us find them." Nya demands Han. "Or else what?" Han challenges. "You selfish bastard one of those guys pretty much saved your life." Liea said. "Falling into a Rancor pit before me doesn't count." Han argues. "Come on! We can't just leave the to rot! Ninja never leave a ninja behind." Cole said. "What if we found out where they were heading? What about them?" Lloyd asks. Han smiles and snorts in clearly not very confident. "Fine if you can figure it out then go ahead." Han said accepting the challenge.

"Well since they are wanted for more with the empire it's fair to say that he would go to a imperial base. The closest one is a next planet over if my scans of your mapping system are correct." Zane speculates with a smile. Chewi roars something and Han sighs running a hand through his hair. "Fine but only because blue boy promised to fix my blaster." Han gives in and he goes to the cockpit. The others happily buckle in as they set off to rescue a couple of ninja.

**Back to the captured **

Unlike Jay who had just been taken out full on since he wasn't technically asleep was alert and awake. Kai on the other hand was taking a few minutes to register what was happening. When he finally realizes what's happening to say he was mad would be a understatement. After a few minutes of trying to break free he finally notices Jay next to him in a different cell. Jay was trying to act cool and not what he just saw. Even though he was pretty sure he might've wet his pants a little. Lucky for him Kai took it as fear for the situation as he looks around for a escape.

"Where are we?" Kai asks. "I can't remember what happened after we landed so you're going to need to fill me in." Jay said with a shrug. "You pretty much acted like someone who got serpentine venom in your eyes." Kai said with a shrug. "Even tried blasting me and got me in the back." He adds with a small glare and Jay laughs nervously. "Sorry." He said and Kai rolls his eyes his way of accepting it. "So are you okay? Did you get hurt or anything?" Jay asks with casual concern. "Yeah I'm good. More worried about the others." He said then he looks down and compares there restraints and huffs in annoyance. "Why are my feet cuffed and not yours?" Kai asked as he tries to kick his off. "Who knows maybe you started kicking him in your sleep." Jay suggests and Kai grumbles. After few moments of silence Jay can tell by the way Kai sneaks glances at him suspiciously. Clearly Vader's words were getting to him and Jay couldn't get that image he had out of his head.

"So how much longer till we're there?" Jay asks breaking the silence. "Jay seriously do you all actually believe Darth Vadar?" Kai asked looking him straight in the eyes and Jay squirms under the gaze. "Kai we're worried about you bad things have been happening to you since this mess started. We just want to look out for you and make sure nothing bad happens." Jay assures him but he clearly doesn't believe him. "I know you've been talking when you think I'm not around. Is Nya scared of me?" Kai asked clearly feeling hurt. "No! She would never be scared of you. You've practically raised her since she was a toddler. She's just worried for your safety." Jay practically shouts at him. "Then why are you keeping secrets from me?! Even Lloyd and Nya are keeping them from me saying it's for my own good! I have been making my own discussions since I was seven." Kai argues back at Jay his eyes glassy with tears as he tried not to let them fall.

"Kai calm down we haven't been keeping secrets from you." Jay said in a calming manner trying to calm down the fire ninja. "Then why didn't you tell me I had electrical burns on my back?" Kai asked softly looking around anywhere but Jay. "If you knew the dreams could hurt you then you would've pulled a stupid stunt and stayed awake. As in not sleeping at all we just didn't want to scare you." Jay said defensively. "You wanted to to keep me from getting scared? Well what scares me the most is that my own family is scared of me and is keeping secrets behind my back!" Kai yells at Jay his eyes watering. "Everyone we meet has said you're connected to the dark side. When your dreams started happening we found out how to break the connection but you wouldn't confide in us about what makes the connection. So yeah we got desperate and started trying to figure it out so you would just tell us. Because your too stubborn and distrustful of everyone new you meet and even us at times to say it yourself." Jay argues getting annoyed with Kai at this point practically yelling at him. Kai glares at Jay with a look that he has never seen and looks Jay dead in the eyes. Jay had to admit he was scared as he looked into Kai's amber eyes expecting them to turn yellow. "The first friend I ever truly trusted with my life used me to get close to Nya. I was nothing but a puppet to them when I found out I confronted him about it and he laughed at me. Then before I could do anything he pinned me to the ground and gave me this scar. He said it was a reminder for the rest of my life to not be stupid and that nobody would ever be there for me. Than left me in a alleyway after nearly blinding my eye I might not even be able to see right now if some couple didn't find me and take me to the hospital. I trusted him with my life and it didn't work out for me. I haven't trusted anyone like that since not even my own sister because I don't want to be abandoned again." Kai states clearly in pain at the memory. "Kai you know us we would never abandoned you or use you like that." Jay said softly understanding why Kai had such trust issues with everyone. "Really? Because I can't remember how many times you pestered and pestered me for advice on Nya. No matter how many times I said back off it was all you ever asked me. Besides my parents knew and I haven't seen them since." Kai states in a sharp tone.

Jay has nothing to say to that and even flinches away at Kai's tone. When Kai see's this he looks even worse and looks away from Jay tears in his eyes. "Kai I'm..." Jay started. "Save it! I'd rather hear your excuses at once." Kai said in a harsh tone. Jay goes quiet not daring to speak as he listens to the engines steady thrum.

After a torturous long time of silence that Jay wishes would end a door to the pilots seat opens. Out comes a man dressed in a odd armour that resembles a stormtrooper only he had a different helmet. The two captive ninja watch him as moves towards them then looks them up and down. He turns to Jay and says something he doesn't understand. "Umm are you talking to me?" Jay asks. He presses a button on the helmet and speaks again a little bit robotic like. "Are you a Jedi?" He asks. "Umm no I am not." Jay answers the strange guy. The guy doesn't say anything else and grabs Jay by the head and scans his eye. A picture of Jay comes up on his screen with a amount of money on the bottom. He does Kai next who tries to bite him but the guy just stuffs a piece of cloth in his mouth. He scans Kai's eye and a picture of him comes up with something in bolded letters but they can't read the writing.

He then leaves the room and the other two ninja look at each other. "Hey! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Jay kept repeating to try and the guy to come back. After about ten minutes Kai was banging his head on the bars and finally got the gag out of his mouth. "Jay! Did it occur to you he might have noise canceling things in his helmet or that he's trained to ignore this stuff. Han said he's one of the most lethal bounty hunters out there." He scolded Jay. Jay finally stopped asking and grumbles then the door opens up and Boba Fett comes out. He has two metal disks in both slightly larger than his palm he opens Jay's cell and presses a button on the disk. He then leans down and presses it on Jay's mouth it wraps around the back of his head and covers his entire mouth so tightly he can't make a sound. That thought terrified him since he hated the quietness. Fett then does the same to Kai who once again tries to bite him but fails.

He gets the two up on there feet after doing a manoeuvre that got them unhooked from the cage but still somehow still kept the bound. He also took the cuffs off Kai's ankles and he tried kicking Fett in the face but his legs had almost fallen asleep at this point.Fett bounds the two together before he gets out a blaster and points it at the two and motions for them to move towards the door. They look at each other and do so moving towards the air lock. Fett presses a button and the door opens for them to find they've landed on what appears to be a planet that looks a lot like a city made of only metal. Fett pulls them forward on a chain and they obey moving forward tripping at times.

They look around with wonder as they see flying vehicles in the sky and the variety of different races of aliens. Even Kai was impressed even though he was terrible with technology except when it came to Zane. As they get led through a crowded area they look around and see stormtroopers coming up and down alleys. The troopers ignore them completely and instead keep stopping citizens at random asking for I.D. Soon they come up to a building that had the imperial signs on the front with stormtroopers stationed at the front with blasters ready. When they walk over Kai goes wide eyed and starts pulling at the rope with all his strength. Jay takes his lead and does the same pulling with all his strength as they each tug on the chains. All the commotion causes the stormtroopers to come and see what's going on and one gets out a bat. He hits Jay in the feet and he fall to the ground with him clutching his feet in agony and Kai was sure he heard a cracking sound. He stops tugging and goes to help Jay worried for his safety just as he reaches him though a trooper hits Kai in the back of his head and everything goes black.

**The not captured people**

"This place has the biggest imperial base on the planet so if Fett went anywhere on this planet this is it." Han explains as they land on what looks like a helicopter pad. "Umm I think this spot is for someone else." Nya said as she got out and saw a penthouse in the building the landing was attached to. "Don't sweat it sweetie the guy who owns this place owes me a favour for a few jobs I did for him. Now let's get to the imperial base before they enter or else they're doomed." Han said in a cocky accent. They all nod and quickly go in a elevator to reach the bottom once they exit the building they see stormtroopers going around asking for I.D. The ninja don't look that worried about it since sneaking and keeping low was there thing but the others.

Lloyd turns to the rebels to ask them how they would avoid the troopers when he feels a tap on the shoulder. "I.D please?" A trooper asks. Behind him were five other guards all holding blasters the one that had asked him for I.D was wearing a orange sash to show he was in charge of the group. "I said I.D please." The trooper says again. Lloyd looks to the others who look just as unsure of what to do. Zane steps up and says in a voice that sounds more robotic than his normal voice. "My masters have locked themselves out from there room and has forgotten there I.Ds would you be so kind to help us?" The stormtroopers shrug there shoulders and go into the lobby. Zane makes a motion to strike and when he hits zero the ninja knock all the troopers out without making a sound. The rebels look impressed at there skills as they strip the troopers of there armour Han,Luke, and the rest of the ninja put the armour on. They took the I.D cards off the troopers as well then stuff them in a nearby closet along with taking the blasters.

"So what now?" Cole asks looking at Lloyd. "Okay here's the plan. We go to the imperial base and split up to find Jay and Kai. If you find one of them you radio in and get them out once they are both confirmed to be safe. We leave as quickly and quietly as possible. We split in groups I suggest Luke you go with Cole and Zane while I and Nya go with Solo. You know the enemy better so we need you with a group at all times. Liea and Chewi since I'm pretty sure we won't be getting out quietly you try and stop any forces from entering the best you can. Is everyone good with the plan?" Lloyd asks. They all nod and Lloyd smiles as he puts on the trooper helmet which smelled like wax.

As the group makes there way over to the imperial base they keep there eyes out for anything suspicious. Once they get to the entrance they easily get in with one wave of the card. Once they enter a hallway they all split up in the respective groups they had been assigned.

**With Jay his POV mostly**

After he had been hit so hard in the feet that he could barely walk Jay had been dragged away and into the building. Kai hadn't been knocked out cold like Jay had thought for he got up pretty quickly as the doors to freedom closed. He was silent with the mouth guard on him but the look in his eyes said it all when he looked at Jay with concern. Jay pointed to his feet and made a pained motion while Kai looks for a escape but they were being dragged through a metal hall with a stormtrooper at every corner. Kai stays closely protectively to Jay and eyes everything that seems to move when finally they get lead into what looks like a office and a torture chamber at the same time. The walls were lined with various sharp tools and weapons along with blasters but there was desk that looked to be out of a work space for the boss of some company. In the desk was a elderly man with graying brown hair and a military suit on with various medals on it. "Fett I must say I didn't believe it but you did it. Here are the credits I will deal with it from here." The man said as he hands Boba Fett what looks like a bigger version of a USB that must've housed credits. Boba Fett nods, hands the general the key and leaves out the door leaving the two ninja with the guy looking at them like there trophies.

He walks over to a button on his desk and speaks into it. "I will need four stormtroopers in my office to escort prisoner 5-9-7 to the detention facility for integration. And another four to escort prisoner 5-9-8 to room Bacchus." The general orders into the button. He looks at the two with amusement in his eyes as four Stormtroopers come in and lift Jay up by the arms and drag him out. Or at least try to since Kai jumps up and grabs him by the sleeve holding on for dear life. Jay is in to much pain to make much effort before a Trooper knocks Kai off Jay pulling a piece of his sleeve off in the process. Kai looks with pleading eyes as Jay gets dragged out of sight from him.

Jay is scared on what they were going to do to him or Kai as he gets dragged into a elevator taken up and thrown into a random cell. Before they close the door on him a trooper walks over and stomps on my foot so hard it would've hurt even if it hadn't been already. I fall to the ground clutching it as the troopers laugh and close the door leaving him cuffed and alone in silence.

**Kai's POV mostly **

I watch desperately as Jay gets dragged away from me with fear on what's going to happen clear in both our eyes. I turn to the other general type guy who was looking amused at my attempt to help Jay. I stuff the piece of clothing in it and turn to him I'm about to lung at him when the door opens and troopers come in. He smiles at this and uses the key to unlock my restraints including the gag on my mouth. I rub my wrists and eye the man with suspicion before a trooper grabs my wrist and pulls me out. I decided against using my powers since who knows what they could do to Jay who can barely walk at the moment. "Hope you brought a appetite your the special guest." Said the trooper holding his arm. Kai isn't sure if that's a good thing or not since he knew about some old Ninjago cultures that stuffed you with food as a torture till you exploded.

As they go through the many hallways and doors Kai feels a growing dread in his stomach. Finally they go through a grand entrance door that had stormtroopers saluting the sign of the empire. In the room is a long white painted metal room with a long table you would see at family banquets in the middle. It was decorated with many plates of food most of which Kai had never seen but they smelled so good making him realize just how hungry he was. He looks around at the rest of the room to see pictures of successful battles by the empire many of which had burning villages in them or enslaved villagers. Along with that were Stormtroopers about four of them including the one who brought him were stationed right behind him with blasters if needed. At the table there were only two spots set for people at each end of the table one wasn't occupied while the other one was. By the last person Kai wanted to see.

"Kai how nice to see you in person please I suggest you have a seat." Darth Vader said in a friendly manner but it was clear it was a order. Kai gets the person holding his wrist off him and he sits down on a hard black wood chair that stood out against the white walls. "Would you like to eat something?" Vader asks gesturing to the food around him. Kai stays silent as he twists the piece of Jay's clothing in his pocket to keep him from doing anything stupid. "How do you even eat? I'm guessing you don't want to take off the helmet because it would ruin your bad guy villain demeanour?" Kai asks with a sarcastic smile. Vadar lets out a small chuckle that sounds hollow to him with no real emotion in it.

"I was like you once. I was happy and care free until the Jedi came and ruined my life." Vadar said sounding sad. Kai wasn't buying it and didn't want to give this guy even the smallest amount of pity. "They were protectors for all life you Sith Lords just came and wiped them out." Kai states from what he knew about the Jedi. "But you have only been told the story from history why don't you listen to someone who was there." Vader said with a even calm tone. "I've heard plenty of pity stories before your not going to change my mind." Kai stated with a small glance at what looked like roasted chicken.

"But this is different. When I was a boy only seven I wanted to be a speeder biker racer more than anything since it was what my father wanted from me and I wanted to make him proud. On the day of a race that would've made my dreams come true a Jedi knight showed up and said he sensed I was chosen. I couldn't care less and told him to leave me alone. When the race started my bike wouldn't go it wouldn't move I lost the race and my father disowned me. My mother was heartbroken but she said she had a safe place for me to go and make father proud. It was with the same Jedi I never said anything but I knew he sabotaged me and messed with my father's mind. When I left to go to the Jedi temple I was out with a bunch of other children similar to me but I never wanted to be there. As the years grew on I learned if I wanted to be a Jedi I had to give up all connections to my family so I never saw my father again. As I one day became a Jedi knight I was able to train my own apprentice but before I

could make her a Jedi though she went and left me. I later killed her. One day I was assigned to watch over queen Padme the most beautiful lady if I ever saw her and she felt the same as me." Vader said as he stopped talking for a second to take a deep breath looking away. Kai takes that as a chance to grab a piece of chicken and throws it in his mouth and swallows before Vader see's. "Then why didn't you get married?" Kai asks.

"Because it was forbidden to ever happen but we still fell in love and secretly married each other with only us knowing. As the years went on we stayed in contact with each other. Then the clone wars came to a end when the Emporer saved me from a foolish quest for piece because the Jedi and Sith had no difference. Jedi have always been there in all conflicts most of them they shouldn't have been there my own mother died because of the master who trained me. One day I received word that Padme was pregnant with twins I was over joyed and in a flurry of excitement I told the only one I trusted. He yelled at me and said I had disgraced the Jedi name and that from then on I was no longer a Jedi and would never see my children. The Jedi have killed just as much as the Sith so with orders in hand. I went to the very same school I was taught at and found twenty children and two Jedi knights protecting them. I slaughtered them all without blinking I broke inside and that's what happened I have no remorse or regret. Later in a last battle effort one of the few remaining Jedi found me and we dueled master against student. I lost and he didn't have the guts to kill me himself so he left me to burn. I was saved but my lower body had to be replaced along with my lungs and arm. Later I got word that the love of my life had died along with my children all because my master couldn't save her in time." Vader finishes his story fist clenched and even though Kai saw plenty of his own doings in the story he had to admit that must been hard loosing your children and being cast out for loving someone.

"I know this might not be the right thing to say but the Jedi were about keeping the balance if that meant of few lives I guess they had to. I don't agree with it not even close but tough choices were needed to be made. Also becoming half cyborg was sorta your own faul and it seems to me your just blaming your old master for something he had no control in." Kai said sympathetically.

Vader looks at Kai shocked that this boy said that. It wasn't the fact he just insulted him but the fact he was brutally honest with his words no manipulation intended. But Vader couldn't let this boy get to him.

"You know what it's like feeling afraid that you would be abandoned by your family because of who you loved. Just like me." Darth Vader said and Kai clenches his fists. "You've tried to get those feelings to go away but every time you try they come back stronger and stronger. You've even been betrayed by them talking behind your back you've heard them whispering. Trying to get you to talk about something you aren't comfortable with." Vader said playing the role of a concerned friend.

"I won't join even if it means they leave me. Even if it means Nya leaves me even if it means _he _leaves me. I would never do anything to hurt them physically or mentally." Kai said not making eye contact with Vadar. He didn't want to say it he hadn't said it since _him _and he used him like a puppet he never really _loved _him like he had. "I know your secret it won't hurt to say it out loud where your friends won't hear." Vader said with fake sympathy in his voice. Kai does look around and Vader does know since he had told the secret himself and it might feel good to let it out after so long.

"I love Lloyd Garmadon and as much more than a brother. I love him more than anything I've felt before because he makes me smile a real happy smile even in the darkest times. When I fall I think of him and my sister as a way to keep getting back up and that's the reason why I will never join you." Kai said with a warm feeling in his chest from finally getting it out. His smile is gone however at what Vadar says next that makes his skin crawl. "If it's your friends that make you fight then what would happen without them?" He said and presses a button and a screen comes up with the video feed from the cell that Jay was in. He wasn't alone in there with him were stormtroopers with blasters aimed at his head.


	10. Betrayal

"Where do you think they are?" Zane asks as they reach the detention unit and looks at the long line of cells. "I got an idea follow my lead." Cole said and walks up to an officer pressing a few buttons and taking calls. "Hello sir we have orders from Lord Darth Vadar that we are too transfer the new prisoners. Which cell are they in?" Cole asks with a salute and gestures to Han and Zane behind him who are still dressed as stormtroopers. The officer looked them up and down skeptically. "What's your operating number?" he asks them. "Sir, we cannot keep the lord waiting or do you wish to speak to him about a delay you caused?" Cole asks. The officer gulps and presses a few buttons on a screen then looks back at the. "Cell 5-7-8 code 6-3-4 you got that?" He asks and they all nod and head down the lines of cells. "You did that better than me I would've blasted him when he asked for the operating number." Han praises Cole who smiles under his helmet. Soon they reach the cell that Jay was in to find he wasn't alone there were three other stormtroopers in there with him with blasters aimed at his head. Jay was bound and had something over his mouth that completely covered it for any chance of him making a sound, one of his sleeves had been torn and he seemed to be in pain but from what they couldn't tell. "I suggest we blast now" Zane said and Cole nods but gives a signal to wait. They walk over to the cell and Cole takes the first shot missing the real stormtroopers on purpose. That gets them to turn there blasters away from Jay who looked equally frightened and confused it was hard to tell with half his face covered.

Before the stormtroopers could do anything they get blasted themselves and fall to the ground. Han and Zane guard the outside so they don't get caught off guard while Cole goes in and rips the cuffs off Jay who still looks a little confused. Cole takes the helmet off to let Jay know he was being rescued but instead of relief he looks panicked and motions for Cole to take off his gag. "Should I really do that?" Cole said out loud honestly considering not taking it off and Jay grumbles. "He might know which cell Kai's in." Zane advises and Cole shrugs and pulls it off Jay's face which was a little red from how tight it was.

"We need to leave now!" Jay yells frantically and pulls Cole out of the cell. "Wait! What about the hothead?" Han asks before they could go any further. "We got separated but he's not here he's with Vader I heard the troopers communicating with him. They were using me as blackmail to get Kai to do what they want now that they know your here they're going to probably kill us or use us as blackmail. Also I have something I need to tell you." Jay said really fast that they almost didn't understand him. "Slow down zaptrap what do they want Kai to do? What do you need to tell us" Cole asks concerned. "They want him to…." Jay started but alarms started blaring and Cole put his trooper helmet back on. "Talk later escape now! The others are looking for Kai I'm sure they'll find him." Cole said as he grabbed Jay to run but he screamed in pain and fell. "What is it now?" Han asked irritated. "That's what I needed to tell you. Me and Kai tried to escape but I think they might've broken something in my feet. I can barely stand I can't run."Jay said as he tried getting up but grimaced in pain. Zane scans Jay and the look on his face doesn't say anything good. "You have multiple fractures in your feet you wouldn't be able to run if you wanted to, Cole's going to have to carry him again." Zane informs them. "Wait again?!" Jay asks. He doesn't get an answer as Cole lifts him up and runs with the others to the exit as they hear blasts coming from behind them.

With the other group

When they had been looking for Kai they hadn't expected it to be so easy as an officer pushed them into a dining hall filled with exotic food that could feed a village. "What do we do now?" Nya asks as she looks around. "This might be a senate meeting we could get important information for the rebels. I'm sure Jay and Kai are together so others will find them. Besides if we leave it would look suspicious" Luke said and the other two agree. They stand to the corners unsure of what to do until Vadar himself walks in. He doesn't pay them a second glance and they try to stay as still as possible as not to be noticed. Vadar sits down at one end of the table and it's only then they realize that there's only two place settings one for Vadar and someone else. They're all wondering who the other one could be for but soon they get there answer.

Kai comes in with a trooper holding him by the wrist and he does not look to be in a good mood. They were all glad to see him but worried at the same time on what Vadar had planning. He looks around at everything and his eyes narrow when he sees Vadar as he's pretty much forced to sit down. He looks around the room for possible escape and doesn't recognize them in their armour. After a few comments are exchanged Vadar tell Kai his sob story and Lloyd is afraid Kai is going to take the guys side. Lucky for them Kai isn't gullible enough to fall for it but still does point out what Vadar was right about.

"You know what it's like feeling afraid that you would be abandoned by your family because of who you loved. Just like me." Vadar said and the rebel and two ninja exchange small glances.

_What is he talking about? _Lloyd thinks to himself silently. Kai had never mentioned liking anyone before who was it that he thought they would leave him? Kai looks down and seems ashamed as Vadar urges him to say the secret and Lloyd had to admit he was torn on whether or not he should listen. Kai looks around the room again but Lloyd wasn't sure if it was for escape or only so they don't hear. After a deep breath he looks back up at Vadar his fists clenched and his eyes narrow.

"I love Lloyd Garmadon and as much more than a brother. I love him more than anything I've felt before because he makes me smile a real happy smile even in the darkest times. When I fall I think of him and my sister as a way to keep getting back up and that's the reason why I will never join you." Kai states with a sigh.

Lloyd was in between two emotions at this news. On one hand he was mad at Kai for keeping this a secret when it sorta depended on a lot. Heck Lloyd was considering the notion he killed someone. On the other hand he was happy at the news he too had never told anyone how he truly felt about Kai. He had always been like the big brother he always wanted but with Kai always flirting with the girls he thought he would stop talking to him. He didn't want to loose Kai as a brother at least it was safer if he just stayed silent but the feelings never left him. Now he knew Kai felt the same way! Under different circumstances he would jump with joy and hug him never letting go even kiss him if Kai allowed it. But why had he been so scared? What happened that made him feel like he had to bottle it up?

"If it's your friends that make you fight then what would happen without them?" Vadar said and presses a button and a screen comes up with the video feed from the cell that Jay was in. He wasn't alone though he was bound and gagged with three stormtroopers in his cell holding blasters aimed right at him. Lloyd heard Nya let out a small gasp and go tense but was smart enough not to say anything. Vadar nor Kai had heard her though as Kai jumps up from his seat and sets his hands ablaze.

"You harm a hair on his head and I will burn the rest of you away!" Kai yells at Vadar who doesn't even flinch at the threat. "I might order them to stand down if you do as I ask." Vadar said in a threatening tone. "If it's to rip your helmet off and burn you from the inside I'd be happy to." Kai threatens his hands blazing even more. "We can discuss the details in time but if you don't agree to do it now then we can get rid of this one and grab another one. Which one would you like next? The droid? Black one, your sister? I'm sure you would like to see the green one again." Vadar said in a tone to show he had the upper hand. Kai looks at the screen and his flames dimmed he looked like he was about to agree even though Lloyd was hoping he would just stall a little longer. When all of a sudden a blast rings out and before you could say Jedi knight all the troopers had been taken out and entered three more. One of them took off his helmet to reveal Cole smiling wide as he got Jay out of his bonds and left the cell out of the camera feed.

The fake troopers sigh in relief but remain silent as they see Kai smile smugly. "I thought you were meant to have good security. Guess this means no deal." He said as his hands blazed again and he threw one at Vadar who gets out his red sabre and blocks it. Vadar yells in fury and puts a hand up directed at Kai. The chair he had knocked over gets up again and Kai gets flung back into it by a unknown force. Before he could get out Vadar presses a button on his suit and the chair reveals metal clamps that look like arms coming out of the back. They wrap around him binding him to the chair which was now magneticly stuck to the floor. He struggles with all his might to get out even uselessly setting his hands on fire but they do nothing against the metal arms. Vadar presses a button and leans down into it. "We have a escaped prisoner and intruders fine them all! But keep them alive till I give you orders otherwise." Vadar orders into the speaker. "Yes sir!" A voice beeps before disconnecting.

Vadar walks over to Kai who was trying hard to get out of his bonds and it hurt Lloyd to see him like that. When Vadar reaches him he looks down at the fire ninja and even though it seemed like his only leverage had escaped Lloyd could swear he was smiling under that helmet. "Guess it's the black one and the other two are a suprise how fitting they save me the hassle of finding them." Vadar said and that makes Kai struggle harder but the arms just tighten there grip like a snake until Kai can't move. "They're gonna escape and make you look like a idiot who can't even watch one prisoner." Kai said with a smug smirk that had always made Lloyd want to laugh.

Instead of responding Vadar puts a hand over Kai's mouth when it leaves his face his mouth is covered in the same gag that Jay had on. "Keep him here until I have returned or you shall face the consequences." Vadar orders the three fake stormtroopers and the one real one. The real one salutes Vadar and the others follow his lead and do the same. He leaves the room with Kai glaring at him and with the bonds to tight for him to move a muscle.

After about five minutes of waiting to make sure Luke makes the first call and blasts the trooper who caught off guard falls to the ground. Kai looks up and down confused until they take off there helmets to reveal the smiling faces of a rebel and two highly skilled ninjas. At first he looks happy then realizes that they had heard everything and looks scared which is very rare for Kai to look scared like this. Nya and Lloyd run over as Nya summons water and splashes it on Kai's binds. For such a advanced technology planet the binds holding him weren't water proof and they shortvcircuit releasing him. He takes the gag out of his mouth and looks at his family in a way that makes Lloyd's heartbreak.

"Thanks" is all he said as he got up without a second glance. "Kai we're going to discuss this on the ship when we get you and Jay out of here. First are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" Nya said in a soothing tone. Kai doesn't look at her but answers. "A burn on the shoulder nothing serious but Jay got hurt when we tried to escape I'd be suprised if he could stand right now." He said.

Lloyd wants to go over and tell him that he's felt the same way about him since the volcano. But now is not the right time or place to do so, instead he just keeps his feelings down. "We need to get out without people noticing you so put that guy's armour on and let's split." Lloyd said in his usual leader voice. Kai does just that and they all put helmets on and leave but not before they grab a small bite to eat couldn't leave on a empty stomach after all.

Soon they find themselves in a busy corridor as stormtroopers run up and down halls looking for intruders. Luke makes a motion to follow him and they do so marching like a stormtrooper would. The sirens are still blaring and at least fifty stormtroopers were stationed blasters ready at the only exit. "We need a distraction." Lloyd said as he looked around for something to use. Soon another group of stormtroopers start coming there way so as not to look suspicious they all move forward in a random direction. When they find a door that was still near the exit they go in so they can make a plan in private.

It was dark in there and it seemed to be a weapons room where they made blasters by the looks of it. All of a sudden someone jumps on Luke and tackles him to the ground. They start a fight and from the looks of it the attacker was another stormtrooper. Lloyd is about to help Luke when he hears a shuffling behind him and turns his head to see a silhouette of three more figures. He couldn't see much but could see a metal glint on one of the figures. "Cole, Zane, Jay?" He asks in the direction. Kai takes off his helmet and makes a fire in his hand illuminating his face and the others as they take off there helmets. The man attacking Luke stopped fighting and looked from Luke who took off his helmet to the others.

Zane, Cole, and Jay come out from the corner with happy smiles at seeing them. Jay was leaning on Cole for support and seemed to be in plenty of pain but that look of pain melted when Nya came over and hugged him kissing him softly on the cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "I'm fine don't need to be worried." Jay assures her even though it was a lie. "Actually you need to be on bed rest for a few days until your fractured bones are fully healed but don't worry there won't be any permanent damage." Zane said and Jay gives him a glare.

Han gets up and mutters a apology that didn't seem genuine but more amused. "What about you guys? How did you find Kai?" Cole asks with a hint of concern as he looks Kai up and down scanning for injuries. The ninja don't say anything so Luke does it for them. "It was easy a random officer just pushed us into the room he and Vadar were talking in. Then when he saw that you had escaped he left Kai and we got him out of there after taking the suit off of another stormtrooper." Luke explains leaving out what was discussed he was honestly a little confused on the matter.

"Great now how do we get out? There's stormtroopers everywhere and once they realize the hothead is gone too they'll practically choke every trooper till they find us." Han said clearly not thinking the odds were good.

"We need a distraction from the outside if they think that we've already escaped then they'll leave the exit unguarded." Lloyd said. "Can you call Liea and Chewi?" Cole asks. "Yeah but it's too risky to call them." Luke answers. "It's a risk we need to take." Han said and the others nod in agreement. "Fine but we need to be quick or else we'll be facing a interrogation bot and those aren't nice." Luke said with a shiver. The others don't ask for him to elaborate as Luke calls Liea and Chewi and quickly tell them the plan. Once he hangs up he puts on his helmet and the others follow with this except Jay who doesn't have his own disguise.

"What about Jay? Even if we had a suit for him he would be at a disadvantage." Zane asks. Jay looks sad at basically being called a weak link but shrugs it off best he can. "I got that covered." Han said. Before anyone could stop him he opens up the door and pulls in a stormtrooper walking by and knocks him out before he could do anything. "We are stealing so many suits it's getting old." Nya mutters. The others nod in agreement as Jay quickly puts on the armour and a helmet but he still can't walk quite right. "Just lean against us best you can it's our only option." Cole advises and Jay nods. They all leave the room in pairs so it doesn't look to suspicious Kai and Cole went last but before they exited Cole stopped him.

"You're way to quiet. What happened? Did Darth Vadar say or do something to you?" He asks with genuine concern for his brother. "I'm fine Cole just fine." Kai answers coldly not making eye contact as they left. Cole doesn't believe that for one second but let's it go for now as they head toward the door. Just as planned Liea and Chewi send blasts at the storm troopers and get there attention. "The rebels are escaping! After them!" A trooper yells and most of the troopers guarding leave to run after them. "Our turn." Cole said and Kai nods silently.

They walk over and see the others walking to the door as well. They were about to head out the door with the others when all of a sudden out of nowhere Cole stops and feels tight in his chest. Like _really _tight he falls to the ground clutching his chest that hurt with pain he could never imagine. "Cole what's wrong?" Kai asked who was looking panicked. "I don't know something doesn't feel right." Cole answers as the pain increases. The others come to him and pick him up looking scared since they didn't know what was going on.

"Is everything alright here?" A trooper asks as they come over to see the problem. "Yes sir everything is fine." Lloyd quickly answers. "Does he need medical attention?" The trooper asks with a nod in Cole's direction who was clutching his chest. "No it's fine mild discomfort." Lloyd answers again.

Quickly they lift Cole onto his feet and start guiding him towards the exit and fast. Just before they mange for head out the door though the pain in Cole's chest goes away and the sudden change makes him collapse. "I don't know what happened." Cole mutters as he gets up. While getting up his helmet falls off and falls to the ground making a loud thunking sound that seemed to echo on the metal. Everything is silent for a moment as the troopers take in the sight before turning there blasters on them. "You're coming with us." A trooper orders. The ninja look at each other then they use spinjitzu all of them taking out about fifteen troopers before they start shooting there blasters.

Even though they got rid of most of the troopers they were still out matched along with a injured ninja.

Soon they all started to get mixed up in the fighting having trouble trying to figure out who was who. At one point Zane sent a blast of ice at one trooper who turned out to be Han. "Watch it you freezer!" Han yelled and Zane shrugs an apology. They were having trouble telling who was who even the stormtroopers were having a hard time figuring it out practically blasting each other. Eventually Jay falls over clearly in too much pain to continue a trooper comes over and Jay on instinct sends a shock there way. It does shock them and by the yelp it hurt too but it sounded familiar. "This is getting ridiculous" Cole grumbles helping Jay up even though he just shocked him. "Sorry not even the troopers can tell." Jay said with a nervous laugh. Cole doesn't say anything and just covers Jay the best he can soon though an opening happens and Lloyd takes off his helmet to direct them to the opening. They realize this and take it running off while the troopers continue fighting each other not realizing that the prisoners were escaping. But one ninja doesn't realize this as he's trying to hold back a line of blaster fire from hitting him from ten stormtroopers. Kai's using most of his energy in making a shield of fire that not even he knew he could do. Lloyd realized that Kai wasn't with them and ran back to find him not that it wasn't hard it was pretty obvious where he was.

"Kai! We need to go now!" Lloyd yells but Kai didn't hear him. He was to busy trying to not die but still looked in Lloyd's direction and his face turned to something Lloyd could not read. "LLOYD!" Kai screams out and sends a blast at him it hits him and everything goes dark.


	11. Tea

Lloyd wakes up with a start on the Falcon his arm hurt and he looks down to see it was bandaged. He looks around and see's no one he gets up still sore in a few places. As he walks through a door he's suprised by what he finds. Zane and Chewi were playing a holographic game that seemed similar to chest only more alien. Cole and Luke were by there friends side just watching, Nya was wrapping Jay's feet in bandages and her eyes were red and puffy from tears she was so silent. When the others realize he's there everyone except Jay go up and give him a giant hug even Chewi who roars in relief. "Lloyd! We're so happy your okay!" Cole said in relief. "Can't breath." He rasps and they all let him go. Liea and Han come in with a mixed expression of relief and dread that Lloyd doesn't understand. As he looks around the room he has a dreadful feeling in his stomach as he looks around. "Where's Kai?" Lloyd asks hoping with so much hope he was in a another room. Everyone looks away, not making eye contact with him and he asks again louder. "Where's Kai!?" "Lloyd what do you remember happening?" Luke asks him. Puzzled by the question he answers. "I remember seeing a opening and we bolted but Kai wasn't with us so I went back to help him then everything went black." Lloyd answers truthfully. "When you ran back me and Han ran after you when we found you. He had sent a blast right at you hitting you in the arm and the shock and pain made you black out. He was only aiming for you there was nothing else near you we grabbed you from the ground and ran for the opening. When we looked back Kai had seemed different we don't know how to explain it but he seemed..." Luke faltered. "Broken and heartless" Han finishes with a grim tone.

Lloyd's world starts spinning and his knees buckle it was thanks to Cole catching him that he didn't fall completely. "What do you mean!?" Lloyd asks feeling hurt. "Lloyd I saw it my self. I hate to say it but it's true Kai did hit you it knocked you at least five feet away." Zane said solemly. Nya's eyes filled with tears and she went to sit by Jay and he hugged her in comfort trying to hold back his own tears.

Lloyd was in shock and he didn't seem to register anything as he touched his arm he looked at it. At first glance he thought it was broken but now that he looks and actually feels it. It had burn marks all along it nothing that wouldn't heal in time but the fact Kai did hit him. He really didn't want to believe it he was close to tears but had to hold them back. He looked over at Nya who was still sobbing something she only did when a teammate seemed to be dead. "Nya did you tell them?" Lloyd asked, she looked up from her crying and shakes her head in a no gesture. "Tell us what?" Jay asked with a confused expression at the others who looked just as confused as the others. With a deep breath Lloyd told them what had happened when they found Kai and what his secret was. It was a moment before anyone said anything then Cole asks the question they were all thinking. "And how do you feel about it?" He asked as Lloyd sat down in a chair. He looks at them with sad eyes. "I loved him too the same way Jay loves Nya but I never told him because I didn't want to loose him." Lloyd admits the ninja were shocked to hear that Kai was gay but not with Lloyd they honestly had a feeling about it.

"Thought so the way you always lit up as a kid when it was his turn to train you." Jay admits which honestly suprised Lloyd. "The fact that you always listened to his words more than ours when you were doubtful of yourself. Going to him when you had a nightmare so he could calm you down." Cole said. "And the fact it was only when Kai was near you or fighting you directly when you were under Morro's control that you broke through his hold." Zane states with a sliver of a smile. "We always knew you liked my brother but I never knew he felt the same way. I also don't think he ever realized you felt the same way either." Nya said both sad and confused. Lloyd slumps in his chair and starts crying letting the tears fall because to him Kai was dead. After a intense moment Han speaks up thinking what the rest of the rebels were thinking.

"I don't get it. Why did he keep it a secret it's nothing to be ashamed of, why did he just not tell you even with his life in danger?" He asked and the others nod in agreement. Jay spoke up coming to a conclusion on why. "He was afraid of us abandoning him." He states startling the others. "What? Why would he think that?" Lloyd asks clearly confused. "When me and Kai were captured I saw his dream and Vadar was talking to him. He was making it out to be that Kai thought we were afraid of him and keeping secrets from him. He just covered his ears and started yelling at him to stop saying that he had worked hard not to let us know. Then when he woke up he didn't realize I saw his dream and started asking me questions." Jay explains. "What questions?" Liea asked. "He was asking why we were keeping secrets from him I replied honestly. Anyway what he really seemed afraid the answer to was if we were _afraid_ of him he asked if Nya was scared of him like the answer would kill him. He asked if we believed Vadar, asked why we were keeping secrets behind his back, I told him what I thought that he was just to stubborn to tell us. He told me the reason he didn't tell us was because the only other person he ever told used him to get close to Nya. When Kai found out he confronted him in a alley and the guy pulled out a knife pinning him to the ground. He nearly cut out his eye and told Kai that he was nothing but a freak who didn't deserve anyone nor would they want to be. Then left him there after nearly blinding him. He never told me what it was that he trusted the guy with but it's pretty obvious what happened." Jay explains.

There all quiet for a moment before Nya speaks up. "I remember him his name was Eddie Lamp. When Kai first introduced me to him he did seem hopeful I would like him. I didn't he always looked at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable and when Kai wasn't around he would always put his hands on my shoulders. I never told Kai about it though because he was always the happiest when Eddie was around I honestly never seen Kai hug someone that much when they enter a room or laugh at the jokes. I guess when Eddie used him he let Kai believe he actually liked him. When Eddie left that was when Kai started having trust issues and he completely stopped talking to anyone besides me instead just making weapons in the shop." Nya recalls with a pained expression for her brother. They all frown at this but there's something that Luke didn't understand. "Why didn't he tell you guys though? We all know he trusted you with his life and when it came down to it he didn't tell." Luke asked.

"Every time he looked in the mirror I say it was fair to assume he was reminded of that day. He may have wanted to tell us concisely but subconsciously is harder to get by. And from the sounds of it I think he was afraid that if we found out we would abandon him like Eddie did all those years ago subconsciously." Zane speculates. "Makes sense but I still don't get why he hit you." Cole said to Lloyd who was at the moment planning a way to give this Eddie guy a serious beat down when they got back.

"Because he finally broke and went to the darkness." Han states and Liea hits him hard in the head. "Can you not be yourself just for five minutes! Also something about the escape seemed wrong very wrong it was too easy." Liea states. "WHAT! We just lost Kai how was that easy?" Lloyd erupts.

"I think we just need to slow down a second. Vadar was watching Jay escape on a screen right?" Liea asked. They all nod, "and you were all in the room as well?" Liea continues to which they nod again. "Doesn't that seem odd to you? Darth Vadar can sense a presence wouldn't he sense yours? And why would he leave only four troopers to guard him when it was most likely at least five special people would come after him. While I'm at it why would he pressure him to admit the secret? That isn't his style, I think he wanted you to rescue him from that room." Liea concludes. The others aren't really following along but they agree something about that did seem a little easy. "Now that you mention it can I have whatever passes for a computer here?" Nya asked Liea. Not really sure what a computer is she just hands her a holographic screen which was good enough for her apparently. She starts typing at it furiously her fingers going faster than Griffin Turner can run.

"Annnnnd...GOT IT! I hacked there security feed!" Nya exclaims excitement clear in her voice and the others clapped in respect. They crowd around the holographic computer as she presses play on a feed when Kai had hit Lloyd. It did indeed happen as was said with the force knocking Lloyd back at least five to ten feet. The others are still in shock at seeing it but something doesn't make sense.

"Why would he hit Lloyd if he was trying to not get blasted? Lloyd could've helped him?" Jay asked. "Nya could you rewind to just before he sends the blast?" Lloyd asks. She does just that and Lloyd points to a peculiar spot in the corner of the screen. She zooms in and they all gasp to see that Vadar was there holding a blaster aimed at Lloyd's head. Nya presses play but in slow motion this time as it starts you could see Kai noticed Darth Vadar as he aims it. Kai was pinned and couldn't move from his spot so he sent the blast that knocked Lloyd out of harms way just a second before the laser would have hit him. The blast would've hurt him but not kill him like the blaster would have he didn't attack he _saved _Lloyd. Nya is beyond relief to know her brother didn't betray them but she rewinds all the way to just before Cole fell to the ground. She presses play again and watches Vadar from the corner as he reaches out and squeezes his fist that's when Cole falls over and the real Cole grimaces at the memory.

"Cole when you fell what did it feel like?" Nya asked. "Like my heart was slowly being crushed in my body." Cole replies rubbing the area his heart was in. Realizing what she was getting at Luke finishes her thought for her. "He used the force to start squeezing your heart so we would be found out." He said. The others are shocked at this and Cole feels like he's going to throw up. "Why does he always use it on me?" Cole asked not happy at knowing someone could do that. "Nya press play on the battle after I want to see what happened exactly." Liea said and Nya does so. As she presses play they watch as the fighting happens and Liea points to the opening then Kai as he gets backed up. "See there? The troopers left a opening for everyone except Kai. They wanted us to escape but not Kai they wanted it." Liea explains. Okay now everyone is confused because usually the villain would just try to kill them. "Why would they want us to escape instead of just killing us?" Han asked. "To break him so he thinks we abandoned him so he would turn to them." Lloyd states as he realizes that everything that happened was part of the plan Vadar had. Everyone else realizes this too and are shocked by the revaluation.

Nya starts typing again and this time she looks to be looking through hundreds of different live camera feeds before she finds the one she wants and clicks on it. When it pops up they see Vadar and Kai he was wearing a helmet that blocked his eyes and he was holding a light sabre. A orb was shooting small lasers at him which he blocked with ease despite having his vision blocked. Once the droid stopped he took off the helmet and the sight of his eyes scared the ninja and rebels to the core. The scarred eye was a sickly yellow and red while the other one was still a amber colour. "Looks like his plan worked." Han said and Chewi roars in sadness. As they watch they see Vadar clap his hands in approval as Kai smiled. Then the smile left his face at something Vadar said but they couldn't hear what it was as the camera didn't record sound. Vadar walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder and Kai looks at him dead in the eyes. He appears to say something that makes Kai look unsure but a quick move off his hand makes Kai nod in agreement to whatever it was.

"His eyes he's turned to the dark side." Luke said solemnly. "NO! Look only one eye is like that the other is normal!" Lloyd argues in denial. "It proves he's fighting it! Nya he's your brother you wouldn't give up on him just like that! He practically raised you!" Lloyd shouts at them. They all look unsure after what they just saw, Nya looks conflicted unsure what to think of her brother as she just stares at the screen with a blank face. "Lloyd you got to face the music your buddy is gone." Han said. The ninja just all stares at the image of the fire elementals eyes trying to keep what they're feeling in. "He never gave up on the people he cared about even when it seemed hopeless, if he doesn't give up on them I'm not giving up him. Lloyd's right one eye is still the same he's fighting it he really is." Cole said with a determined expression and Lloyd smiles at him in appreciation. "Cole's right he was willing to let me date Nya even though he didn't like it. He even gave me advice that was helpful." Jay said with a grateful tone. "He raised me and gave up a lot to look after me, he even backed off when it was needed and I appreciate it we are not giving up on my brother he's the only one who remembers our parents." Nya said her voice full of emotion. "He protects those who cannot protect themselves even if it means he can't protect himself. I will protect him once we find him." Zane said remembering all those times the fire ninja was there even in the toughest of times. "Then it's agreed? We don't give up on him?" Lloyd asks and they nod with determined faces.

The rebels are very doubtful they knew the force better than the ninja but none of them wanted to be the one to ruin the one thing they all had hope. "We go back to Tantan and inform them on what has happened." Liea said and with that it was final. They all nod and Nya turns off the screen and hands it back to Liea. "It's gonna be a long flight so I suggest getting some sleep." Han said as he and Chewi walked off to the cockpit. Luke heads off to his cot feeling that the ninja needed some alone time. He lays down and closes his eyes as he drifts off into the land of sleep.

When he gets a good look at his surroundings as his dream commences he's confused. He's in what looks like a ship above the clouds with a carving of a slim creature with long snouts and sharp teeth at the head. It had equipment for exercises and machinery that made it fly, what confused him was the fact he had never even seen it before or seen the type of design before it seemed like a cultural design. "Hello young one." A voice said behind him. Luke nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns around and sees a old man with a circled shape hat, long white beard, a white robe, a bamboo staff, and was sitting down pouring a steaming tea. "Would you like some tea?" He asks as he takes a sip. Luke wasn't really sure what to think of the man since he had never seen him before but he had a feeling he could trust the stranger. "Who are you? Are you a Jedi master?" Luke asked as he sat down crossed legged in front of the old man. The man laughed a old laugh before looking at Luke with kind eyes. "No I am not I know of them but I am not a Jedi. I am however a master of spinjitzu." The man said with a mysterious voice. "Is that the cool move the ninja do? Your there teacher?" Luke asks as realization dawned on him. The man laughed again as he poured more tea and handed it to Luke who took it not wanting to be rude. "Yes I am known as Master Wu I train the ninja in the art of stealth and peace. To protect all I may be no Jedi but I can see you have met my ninja and nephew Lloyd" Wu said. "Yes I have they are quite remarkable people but where am I? How am I able to talk to you?" Luke asked as he looked at the ship in amazement. "We are on the home of the ninja the destinies bounty Jay and Nya modified it long ago so it could fly. As for the other question you have I said I am no master but I still am connected to the force in a special way. It is in that way that I have seen what has happened to Kai the master of fire." Wu said with a sad voice. "Yes I am sorry we could not save him." Luke apologizes with genuine sympathy he actually was quite fond of all the ninja. Wu sighed as he put cubes of suger in his cup of tea. "I always saw his potential even before the others. Unlike the other ninja oh and besides Lloyd I was quite close with his father the previous master of fire and mother previous the master of water. I trusted them with a powerful artifact that I have always believed was the reason I never saw them again." Wu said with much sadness in his voice. "What happened to them?" Luke asked. "I do not know one day I came for a visit only to find Kai and Nya in the garden calling for there parents. I saw the hurt expression in him he understood better than his sister that they weren't coming back. I could always see the dark potential in him but I knew he was just like his father strong willed and would never burn out even in the harshest storms. I still see that he is still fighting the darkness with every ounce in his being even if he feels he has nothing to fight for." Wu pauses and puts his tea down then looks Luke dead in the eyes "I need you to give him a reason to fight so that he knows he has someone to go back to." Wu said with a voice that proved he was much older than his appearance. "But how? He's sided with the Sith he's training in the ways of the dark side" Luke asks. "Tell me when someone stomps on a fire does it go out completely?" Wu asked. "Umm no there is still the embers." Luke replies to the odd question. "And those embers can grow into a raging fire with help. You need to help my student ignite those embers so his light can beat the darkness. For despite what you believe he is fighting for every second to stay in control to keep the darkness at bay. I do not see how this will end but know that a ninja never quits and he is a true ninja." Wu spoke with vigor. "I will save him." Luke promised and Wu smiles sadly and nods his head in approval as his form disappears leaving only a mug of tea still steaming.

**Hi hope you like how Wu showed up thought he needed some time in the story.**

**Disclaimer I only own the plot. **


	12. Memory

Luke thought he would wake up after Master Wu disappeared but instead he didn't. As he takes the cup of tea he begins to fall again into somewhere else that he also doesn't recognize. It was a temple with many drawings and pictures of painted around the walls with a giant bell connected to the ceiling. There were four pillars each with the symbol he saw Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane wear on there GI's as they called them. As he looks around wondering if Wu had sent him there he hears a voice behind him. "Luke?" It said and he wirls around to see Kai coming out from behind the pillar that represented his element. At first look gets in a defensive position but when he realizes that his eyes are both a amber colour he drops it and takes in the new outfit Kai was wearing. It had sliver shoulder pads with a red outline against the black it had with odd writing he guessed was their language. He had what seemed to be a light sabre only it had a golden handle with what looked like the figure he saw attached to the bounty engraved on the hilt. Coming out of it was what looked like solid fire that had a comforting glow to it like a campfire on a cold night. He had his hood off and he seemed just as confused as Luke was on why he was there in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked. Luke didn't know what to say or how to say it but he had to it could be his only chance. "I don't know where I am but I just talked to your Master Wu on your ship the Destiny's bounty he told me he believes you can beat the darkness." Luke said as he looks around. "Good to know someone actually doesn't think of me as a villain." Kai mutters both anger and sadness in his voice. Luke is disheartened to hear Kai say those words and his sword seemed to flicker a small bit growing shorter. "But others do believe in you! I believe you can fight it." Luke pleads. "Then why didn't you help me when I was cornered? You could've helped me escape with you and Lloyd, instead you just grabbed him and left leaving me behind to get over run. What's the point in fighting it if everyone believes I'm nothing." Kai asks as he looks down. "NO! Your not nothing! I'm sorry we left you when you blasted Lloyd I thought you had gone to the dark side we all did but we looked at the camera feed we saw what happened I'm so sorry we thought you had betrayed them." Luke apologies with genuine feeling in his words. Kai looks back up and his sword flickers growing a little longer before shrinking again. "What's the point in knowing what I did? They all think I'm a monster anyway all I wanted was to get a chance at being myself and when they finally find out they leave me the first chance they get." He said sitting down at his pillar.

"But they don't think your a monster! Even when they saw that your eye had changed to the same colour as a Sith they still didn't give up even when I said it wasn't possible but I know now it was. They all believe and accept you for who you are despite what others have said to you in the past they have all accepted you without hesitation. Kai Lloyd said it himself that he's felt the same way about you for a long time." Luke tells him trying to lift his spirits so he will keep fighting. Kai looks up hopeful but looked like he didn't want to believe it for the chance it was a lie. "Then why didn't he tell me himself I'm better off being a Sith." Kai asks. "Because he had the same fear as you did he was afraid he would loose you completely. He was the first one though to deny belief you had turned even when the evidence was against him right in his face. But he still might loose you if you give up fighting as your master said. _When someone stomps on a fire the fire doesn't go out completely. The embers can still turn into a roaring fire with help." _Luke said quoting the wise old man he just met. Kai looks up with a look of fierce determination on his face as he looks around the temple and once again Luke wonders what is so special about this place. As if reading his mind Kai looks at him and answers.

"This is the temple of light the place the boys and I got our true pure power the place that is thought to be the purest in place in our realm. But it is also located on a island that also housed the pure reincarnation of evil that ever existed but yet even in a place full of evil there was still a place of light to which there was hope." Kai explains. Soon the others including Kai minus Nya come running in and they close the doors behind them barricading themselves inside as something pounds against them. "What's going on?" Luke asks as he looks to his real Kai in fear at what was happening. "This is a memory don't worry." Kai said simply as he got up and stepped next to Luke in a corner as they watched the scene play out. Luke watches as the scene unfolds as the ninja each stood at thier podiums and Lloyd stands into the middle of it and rings the bell. A bright light erupts from it and engulfed each ninja in a bright light transforming their gi's and giving them the elemental blades he saw only different for each ninja and Lloyd didn't get one. Then the memory of Kai shouts something and they send a blast at Lloyd who seems to gain his full power as he's lifted in the air by the light and then soldiers move in through the doors. The ninja use there new found power to take them out easily in a odd but fun fashion that made it clear they all had fun doing it. When they take out all the soldiers they all cheer and celebrate with Kai looking at Lloyd with a happy realization clear on his face but nobody noticed this as they left the temple leaving the two watchers alone once again. "Even with all that was going on this was the moment I realized how I feel about him. So when I think of a place I would want to fight the darkness I go here because it always makes me think of him. Your right if they believe in me then that's the help I needed for my embers to grow." Kai said with a confident smile at Luke. As he was about to say something when a loud bang erupts at the door and Kai's smile vanishes in a instant and he raises his sword in a defensive position. "You need to leave, now!" Kai told him. Luke was confused as to why until the door bangs open and another version of the fire ninja walks in only his skin was gray and both his eyes had a hollow look to them."I said leave! But first there's a spy in the rebels I found out from Vadar you need to find them or else we're all going down." Kai said again a little harsher Luke nods and the last thing he sees before waking up was the evil and good versions of the fire master clashing swords.

Luke wakes with a start and bonks his head on Chewi's who was about to wake him up. Chewi growls and rubs his head as Han walks in. "I saw a guy with tea and a beard he was on a boat!" Luke started rambling his nerves in shock. Han listens for a moment than calls out to Liea. "Hey princess I think Luke finally lost his brain." He called. "No I'm not where's the ninja?" Luke asked looking around the room frantically like they were hiding. "Currently arguing with the chancellor on what to do. If I was you I would wait until they get back." Han advises Luke. He was about to protest when he heard a loud banging noise from outside. They all run outside to see the ninja taking out there frustrations on various what was once crates. "Guess it didn't go over well?" Han asks with a raised eyebrow at them. "She actually _admits _she tried to kill Kai." Zane said as he stomps his foot and the ground covering it in ice. "Guys I have something important to tell you." Luke announces but they barely hear them as they continue to take out there frustrations.

"Guys! Your master Wu talked to me!" Luke shouts and that finally got there attention to stop destroying stuff. "How do we know you actually talked to uncle Wu?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah how do we know it wasn't some other dream?" Cole asks. "Because he had on a odd a odd hat, bamboo staff, long beard, and was drinking tea on your home ship the destiny's bounty." Luke explains. "Yep definitely Wu we never told them about the bounty." Nya said. "Plus he was drinking tea totally him." Jay adds.

Luke explains to them on what had happened and what Master Wu told him deciding to leave out the detail about seeing Kai as well he didn't want to get their hopes up to high. Once he finishes the others look a mix of excited and confused. "Okay I get that you talked to master Wu but why did he talk to you and not us?" Jay asks. "He must've thought it was the safest way to go in fairness we do take a long time to figure out his metaphors and messages. Plus he must've wanted to meet the one who has been helping us." Zane said and the others nod in agreement. "So he hasn't given up either! We can totally do this with or without the help of the rebellion." Lloyd said excitement clear on his face. Then Luke remembered something else that he needed to say. "Oh and there's something else Kai said there was a spy in the rebellion," Luke told them urgently. Instead of being happy or start thinking on who the spy could be they all turn to look at him with dead set expressions. "You spoke to Kai too?" Lloyd asks with a cold voice. Luke quickly realized his mistake but it was too late to take it back now. "Yes I did he was watching a memory from what I can tell he's trapped in his own mind trying to break free." Luke explains. "Kid I've seen a lot I don't think you could have talked to him too." Han said finally joining in on the conversation. "Which memory was it?" Nya asks suspiciously but curious to. "I'm not completely sure there was a temple with a large bell and pillars and you were fighting some guys with odd armour Nya wasn't there." Luke explains forgetting what Kai had called it. "The temple of light!" They all exclaimed at once. "Yeah! That's what he called it he said it was one of the places he thinks about because it makes him remember why he fights." Luke explains. The others nod thoughtfully at this and clearly getting there hopes way to high just as Luke was afraid of. "Guys don't get your hopes to high he's barely in control of himself he was fighting a gray skinned purple eyed version of himself and he wasn't making any progress neither was the dark version but you get the point." Luke explains and they all frown at this clearly not happy with what Luke was saying or suggesting.

"He will beat it his inner evil what you saw is what our people look like if they have been consumed by dark matter. His light will burn bright enough to beat the dark." Lloyd states and the others nod in agreement. Luke sighed looking to Han for help who puts his hands up in a peace gesture. The ninja with renewed hope start talking strategy to find there missing companion completely ignoring Luke as he tries to spare them any heart break that could happen.

**Vader's POV**

"Now my student you have done well mastering what took most years to accomplish in a few days." Vader congratulates his new student who bows in respect a gesture Vader liked very much. "Thank you master but if I may be so bold as to ask. When will we move on in my training? I would like to learn more on the extent my potential can go to." The young boy before him asks. Vader is quiet for a moment contemplating the answer for a few moments before answering. "In time young one for now I would like you to focus on keeping your training up and not letting your mind slip. You have great potential but you also seem to be unsure of almost everything that I tell you as if you have no regard for my teachings." Vader comments and his student to his credit does not deny this fact. "Yes well you're methods are effective but hurtful you say to look for the weak and squash them under my feet. Wouldn't it be better if we just dismissed them, what is the harm in that?" He asks.

Vader shakes his head even though he had finally gotten through to the young one he still insisted on staying to the side of good against his own nature. He insisted on finding different ways to resolve a battle with fewer deaths or no deaths at all it was not the way of the Sith. Even with one eye turned the other remains the same proving that he was still fighting the darkness mentally or subconsciously was not known but it didn't matter. "I see you have a troubled mind but remember I was there to help when they left you. After saving the one you loved they left you and I proved it." Vader said in a stern voice. "Yes but I saw in my dream it was a misunderstanding it did look very odd in there eyes. Besides maybe he does actually like me the same way him." The young one said Vader refused to call him by his name until the Emporer met him in person. With the hope in his eyes his scarred eye flickered back to its original amber colour meaning the dark side was loosing the battle in this boy. "That is merely a trick to fool you into joining them again and giving up your power. Come let me show you something that you could do one day." Vader said as he walks out the room with his student following behind curiously.

As Vader looks back at the boy he felt a connection that he hadn't felt in years a companion of sorts he liked the feeling. The boy reminded him of his former student only he was becoming far more skilled than she ever was. He didn't want to let him go for reasons he could not explain Vader wanted to make sure he never left or was hurt not for the empire but for his own reasons. "Where are we going?" He asks. "A special place," is all Vader answers cryptically. As they walk down the hallway they pass officers and stormtroopers all who stand at attention for Vader and stare curiously at the boy following him. Vader doesn't give them a second glance and the boy rolls his eyes at them making his lack of respect for them obvious. Vader smirks at this under his mask clearly he does not care what others think of him unless he cares about them. Soon they reached a room that seemed to be a training room for stormtroopers but was currently empty.

"Is it true that your companion can produce lightning?" Vader asks. "Yep he's the master of lightning but he's more of a lightning mouth if you ask me." He replies and Vader once again smiles at the joke. "What if I told you that you could do something similar where you can drain the energy in a human and use it to destroy anyone you want?" Vader asked and the boy looked hesitant at this. "I'm the master of fire is it fair if I learn something that makes my friend feel important I mean it's really cool and all but still." He asks. "It is part of your training you wanted to move forward did you not?" Vader asks and he could see him thinking it over and a grin appears along with his eye colour changing again. "Okay teach me." He said eagerly. They spent at least two hours in there but all he could muster were simple flames and Vader was getting frustrated. "Focus! You need to harness the energy inside you!" Vader orders. "I'm trying!" He said. "Maybe I was wrong about you." Vader said. In a act of rage he spreads his arms out and does a different version of the lightning strike Vader was used to. Instead of draining the power from a nearby stormtrooper they had been using for practice he used fire to wrap around the trooper. When that happens the trooper yelps in suprise but doesn't seem to get burned when the flames recede a minute later the trooper crumbles to the floor shivering and mumbling. The boy looks at his hands in confusion clearly he had never done that before as troopers take him away Vader already knew what had happened and he was both pleased and horrified by it. "Seems to me you can do more than control lightning you can do something much more effective draining the victim of their warmth and sanity." Vader said to his student who looks at Vader with a look he cannot read. "This is something I should have waited to teach you I was just curious for now I think we should work on more traditional tricks. Like manipulating the weak minded." Vader suggests seeing that the boy was clearly shaken up a bit as he nods.

A officer comes in and stands at attention with a look of complete loyalty to the empire. "My Lord the Emporer has requested to speak with you and your new pupil." The officer announces. "Very well tell him I will see him in just a moment." Vader orders and the officer nods leaving them. He turns to the boy who looks at him with a set expression on his face that Vader understood as a look you used when you expected someone to crush your spirit. Vader nods for him to follow and he does so they enter a transport ship for just the two of them as they get transferred to the Emporer's ship. They walk out of it with his student looking at everything with interest once they enter a elevator they start going up. Once they enter the throne room Vader feels that familiar tingle in his neck while in Palpatine's presence.

**Kai's POV (also Kai doesn't remember that much from his dream with Luke just pits and pieces)**

Sitting on a throne in a room that seemed to be really dim yet had the perfect amount of lightning was a guy in a robe. He was being guarded by two guards in bright red robes that covered everything with long pointed spears standing at attention. The man who Kai assumes is the Emporer sits in it he looked older than Wu with white skin that looked like it would fall of him any second. His eyes were the same colour as the overlords was before Zane defeated him, he had long bony fingers and a smile that reminded him of Chen's. "My lord." Vader said as he bowed on one knee Kai looked up and down deciding on if he should bow or not. "You my new friend have no need to bow down for me I am Emporer Palpatine ruler of the galaxy." The old guy said to Kai.

"Thanks but if you don't mind I'm gonna stay standing." Kai said not really that impressed with the guy he honestly reminded him of Pythor. "Since you are new I will let this slide for now I have decided to give you a new name." Palpatine said with a smile. Kai did not like this he liked his name because in some cultures it means fire and it was something his parents gave him isn't that like disowning your parents? "I like my name thank you," Kai responds and behind him Vader tenses as he gets back up on his feet. Palpatine frowned and clearly did not like his tone of voice. "It is part of your training to leave behind your past," Palpatine said. It was clearly a lie and they all knew it but then Kai remembered his dream and the lightning so decides to play along unless the name was stupid. "Sure whatcha got?" he asks with a shrug. The emperor smiles at his corporation and Kai has to suppress a shudder at the sight. "First I need to check something, guards kill him!" Palpatine orders his two men next to him.

They move forward spears out and try to land a blow on Kai but he dodges them before they could do so. Eventually one starts slowing down and Kai grabs there spears kicks them out from under there feet and they fall over with a thunk. They try to get back up but Kai hits them hard in the head with the none pointy end of the spear knocking them out cold. He uses the spear to try disarm the other guard but he's quicker than anticipated and knocks Kai off his feet. He rolls out of the way in time to avoid metal in the chest by an inch and grabs the mans red coat igniting it a flame. The man stares at it in panic before Kai uses the distraction to push him over and knocks him off balance. Before he could get up Kai uses the blunt end again to knock him out cold and even uses his power to put out the flames with his mind. He looks at the two unconscious guards and smiles his cocky smile he barely broke a sweat. "Impressive you took them out with a technique I have not seen before and your use of fire fascinates me." The Emporer said and Kai thought if he had a beard he would be stroking it. "Thanks," is all he replies with. "So that is why you will be called Phoenix until you complete your training them you'll be known as Darth Phoenix." Palpatine said with a eary smile.

He didn't like the name at all sure the fire connection part was accurate but it sounded like a cheesy name you came up with on the spot. He was about to argue about it when all of a sudden he felt his throat tighten a small bit and he took that as a sign for him to keep quiet. "Great it's perfect." Kai said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Leave us now I have matters to discuss with Vader." Palpatine orders. Kai looked to his teacher who nods for him to do as told. He looks unsure of this wanting to stick around for what reason he wasn't sure but he did as was told and left in the elevator.

**Vader's POV **

Once Phoenix left it was only him and Palpatine if you didn't count the unconscious guards. When Palpatine has made that order he was willing to step in if needed but he knew Phoenix would easily take them out. It was obvious he didn't like the name so that's why Vader gave a small signal for him to like it or else. He watches as he leaves and disappears down the elevator then turns back to Palpatine. "What do you wish to discuss my lord?" He asks. "I am sending you on a mission to attack a rebel base I believe is housing his friends we can both tell he has not fully turned to the darkness. I need that for when the time comes." Palpatine said. "You wish me to kill them my lord?" Vader asks. "No I want you to bring them alive I want him to kill them or better yet torture them would be better. How has he been progressing in using the force?" Palpatine asks. "He has improved immensely and has a unique ability that replaces a lightning ability making the victim to go insane. Long term affects are unknown since it was only just discovered and his use in the force is improving he can levitate small objects but has yet to fully master it," Vader informs his lord. "Then up his training as soon as you get back he will be stationed at a trooper boot camp for training until you return." Palpatine informs him. "Yes my lord I will see to it myself before the attack he will be more than any other Sith Lord has ever been." Vader promises. Palpatine nods and gestures for him to leave with a bow he does so and enters the elevator when the doors open again he sees Phoenix waiting down the hall fiddling with a blue piece of cloth. He puts it away once he see's Vader and stands at attention as he comes over.

"You will be sent to a trooper training camp while I attend to business elsewhere." Vader informs him. "What type of business?" Phoenix asks with his arms crossed. "I'm to over see a new shipment of metal shards on my return we will practice mind tricks and using the force for more difficult uses," Vader explains there was no order he had to lie but he knew it would be better. Phoenix seems suspicious but doesn't question me as we depart to go inform the captain of the new destination on my own Star destroyer. "You know my names Kai not Phoenix and I don't want to be called by that stupid name." Phoenix said in a cold stern voice. "The Emporer was kind enough to give you a new identity I advise you only answer to that name or the punishments will be sever," Vader advises him in a tone equal to his. "But what the Emporer won't know won't hurt him right? He's just a guy with a big head I haven't heard the anthem for the empire but I'm guessing it has people singing about how honourable he is and good looking. He reminded me of of this marshmallow I burned once but was somehow still white don't ask me how that worked because I have zero clue." Phoenix said with a small laugh.

Vader was astonished someone actually spoke of the Emporer like that on his own ship. Clearly he was either very stupid or he honestly didn't care about how the Emporer would punish him. Vader suspect's it was a bit of both but mostly the latter he did truly find the boy quite a refreshing relief from his usual cold expressions of the other soldiers in the galaxy. "I find your lack of respect troubling but you are not wrong," Vader said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He laughs again but quickly stops and stands up straight when a pair of troopers walk by then cracks another smile. It was quite alarming how he could switch moods so quickly yet still remain in a good mood clearly he was good at keeping his emotions in check unless it came to his anger that was plain as day. In that moment Vader promises himself that he would not let anything happen to him so he could have this feeling of trust. Something he had never sincerely felt since Padme his one true love who died he would not have the same fate.

**Ninja's POV Jay is all better**

"It's definitely the Chancellor she never liked him from the start and now look," Jay suggests. It had been a few days since they last saw the fire ninja and they missed his restless demeaner on how he couldn't sit still for at least five minutes. Seriously he had a broken foot once training Lloyd and had to be bed ridden for at least a week but that didn't stop him from trying to leave and train the little guy. "Too obvious plus we can't just accuse her of it we need proof," Lloyd said. "R-2 D-2 says we should consider someone who isn't of high command," Zane said as the little droid beeps. "Well let's look at it from this point of view who would know we were watching Kai, that he nearly died, and that the chancellor was trying to kill him along with being put in a cell." Nya asks. "Maybe another general?" Cole suggests. "I still think we should report this to my father," Liea said from her spot on the table. "The more people who know the harder it's going to be to find them and we can't have a panic going on until we find them," Lloyd argues. "Fine but we better find out soon or else there will be some panic," Liea said. Luke, Han, and Chewi had chosen to go and work on there blasters and light sabre with C3PO coming along much to there annoyance.

After a lot of thinking and arguing they start to loose hope in figuring it out until Cole suggests something randomly. "What about the doctor?" He said and everyone immediately snapped to attention. "What did you just say?" Lloyd asks. "That the doctor did it," Cole answers. "That's it!" Jay screams. "It's her she knew everything even us watching Kai she was in there she must've noticed us, the chancellor never knew that" Nya said excited at finally figuring it out. They all agree and immediately rush to the medical ward. When they burst in they find it empty they all look around and eventually find her in her office. She was talking into some device about ready when standing by before Liea tackled her to the ground and she drops it. "Traitor!" Liea said as the others surround them and Zane picks up the device before immediately smashing it to bits. "It was a communicator," Zane announces.

"Palpatine will have the galaxy under his grip you are merely bugs in his perfect system," the doctor said as she struggles against Liea's tight grip. Lloyd summons a ball of energy and holds it right in her face and she closes her eyes at the bright light. "Tell us where he is or else you will have more trouble than a angry old guy," Lloyd threatens her. She doesn't buy it in fairness Kai was the only one who actually did the interagting in the group since the rest weren't that threatening when they tried to be. Well they weren't trying Nya summons a tendril of water and holds it at the doctor's throat she wouldn't have gone through with it but she didn't need to know that. "Fine! fine! I don't know where he is but your to late anyway Lord Vader is on his way here to wipe this pathetic base from existence," the doctor said with a cackle. They look at each other clearly scared for what was about to ensue.

**After informing the generals they have evacuated most personal to escape pods but they have yet to leave themselves they put the traitor in a cargo ship until they figure out what to do with her.**

"Okay that's everyone!" Luke shouts as the last pod leaves. The two droids has already left with everyone else earlier so they were the only ones who hadn't left yet. "Jay come on!" Cole shouts as they start heading to the Falcon. "We need to wipe the computers who knows what they have on here that could be used against them," Jay argues as he and Nya start deleting files. Just then a loud boom sounds from somewhere in the building and it shakes the floor so much they fall over. "Well hurry up or else we'll become the latest in a long line of victims," Han said and Chewi roars in agreement.

"I'll hold them off," Zane said as he left the others to fight off the troopers coming through. Lloyd goes with him as the others start to head off to the Falcon. They mange to get through most of them dodging and punching through them all easily. Soon though comes someone they were hoping not to see Darth Vader with his lightsaber illuminating him in the dark hallway. "Where are the others?" He asks. "They left where's my brother?" Zane answers with a angry tone. "You shall see," he answers and quickly walks to them and starts a fight with them. Zane freezes his feet but he manages to break free faster than he anticipated. He flings Zane into a wall with a loud clang as Lloyd tries landing a punch on Vader. He too fails and gets flung back and he hears a crack in his arm as a searing pain shoots through it. "We'll get him back no matter what," Lloyd promises as Vader walks toward him his light sabre burning bright in the dim hallway.

"No you won't," Vader said back as he reaches his arm out. Before he could do anything though Zane comes out of nowhere and grabs his arm throwing him off balance. "GO!" Zane shouts as he starts blasting the dark lord. He was going to help until he see's more troopers heading in there direction he didn't want to leave another ninja behind but they needed to for today. He runs off as Vader regains his balance and starts fighting with Zane again. Once Lloyd reaches the Falcon he climbs on board and they exit the place leaving Zane behind. Once they catch there breath Nya turns on her tablet and they see everything Zane is seeing which is being over run and cuffed. "This is risky letting your droid get captured," Han said as he watches Zane get pushed onto a prisoner ship.

"We don't like it either but it's the only way we can find Kai and monitor what's going on," Cole said as they all watch the screen.

**Yep totally staged it now let's hope everything works out okay and Zane doesn't get scrapped for parts. Also if your hoping for more droid time not happening. **


	13. Rescue

Kai was finally getting the hang of this force thing as he lifts a solid block of rock. He then crushes it to bits he liked being able to do this it felt so cool and thrilling and how he could put this into a fight. He's in the middle of a training arena ever since he arrived he was patiently waiting for Vader to return. He could tell under all that metal and mask that he was starting to like Kai although he still won't call him anything other than Phoenix Kai thought the name would grow on him it didn't. He just wanted to see if he could find out more about the dark lord but he still didn't want to hurt his friends he knew all this was betraying them but he couldn't help it. Besides they left him right? Yet he still couldn't bring himself to hate them all he wanted was a way to protect them and this might be the way. He could even find a way to use this for good though if he found out anyone hurt his family they would feel his full force.

He sighs as he starts levitating the smaller rocks he made making them spin around in a circle he was so focused on this he didn't hear the door open. Vader walks in and once Kai finally takes notice of this he drops the rocks on the ground and turns to smile proudly at his accomplishment. "Very good Phoenix you have progressed quite a bit in my absence but it is time for you to learn how to pull something apart," Vader said. "Cool what are we using how was your mission?" Kai asked ignoring being called Phoenix. "It went well but it could've gone better I won't bore you with the details as for the second question we will be using a old droid I recently acquired," Vader said. Kai didn't like the way he said that and had a chill run down his spine but Vader didn't notice this as he motions for him to follow which he does so fearing the worse.

**Zane's POV **

Once he was loaded onto the prisoner transport he knew the others were long gone by now. It was all part of the plan none of them wanted to agree to it but he insisted it was the only way. Soon Vader came back without the others clearly in a bad mood but if he hadn't killed Zane yet he wasn't going to kill him now. "Where are they going?" Vader asks Zane who for good measure turns of his voice. At his silence Vader flowers at him as he feels the others watching them through his eyes. "You will not take what I have claimed," he states and walks away. He hears as the others sigh in relief probably expecting Vader to crush his head. Zane on the other hand was confused by Vader's use of phrase did he consider Kai his own property or something more? Soon he feels the ship take off as the troopers return inside all blasters aimed at him incase he did anything. It was about two hours of uneasy silence before the ship landed and Zane was led out by the troopers and Vader.

"Take him to the target room and secure him to a execution target I'm going to find Phoenix," Vader orders and the guards nod. As Zane gets lead away he makes sure to get a good bearing of his surroundings but he's confused who was Phoenix? Was that some sort of droid or other devision, the others seemed confused just like he was as he hears them asking the same thing in his head. He couldn't answer them back as he was strapped into a block of metal and he couldn't move. The others are frantic as they realize what's happening but Zane remains calm not giving the troopers the satisfaction of seeing him scared even if he was. "Who's Phoenix?" Zane asks the troopers. "New pet of the Emporer Vader's pretty much got him under lock and key saying it's Palpatine's orders if you ask me he likes the kid but won't admit it," a trooper said and the other one nods in agreement.

Soon Zane hears footsteps coming from down the hallway infront of the closed door. It opens and out walks Vader behind him was Kai who was looking around the room with mild interest. He had on a red uniform with mild resemblance to a ninja outfit only it seemed to have a style similar to what he's been seeing people wear. Until he see's Zane at first he seems relieved at the sight of him as is Zane but his face goes cold as he looks from Zane to Vader. "Why's he here? You said it was a broken droid," Kai asks and Zane is confused at the question. "I said it was a old droid not broken and you will do as is expected," Vader replies. "But he's my friend! My brother! He's the kindest soul I know I can't do that to him," Kai argues Zane does not exactly know what he means but he has a bad feeling about it. The others are screaming in his ear to do something but he can't do anything and he knows it.

"Why don't you at least warm up a bit? Lift that piece of metal and tear it up," Vader orders. Zane strains his neck to see a giant piece of metal about the size of a house and from his scans it wieghs more than Cole could lift even with help. He doesn't possibly see how Kai could do that by himself but Zane turns to look at Kai nodding his head. He lifts his hand out and to Zane and to the amazement of the ninja the block lifts up in the air. It then starts being torn up into smaller and smaller shards until they're the size of a mouse. Zane scans the energy and see's it's coming from Kai who looked impressed even he could do that. Once he was finished Zane fully realizes what Vader wanted to happen and that's when he actually starts to panic. "Kai! Don't do it fight it!" Zane shouts at full volume and the others are shouting the same even if Kai couldn't hear them.

He looks unsure as he looks at his hands clearly he did like his power. "He's just a droid," Vader says edging Kai on. "But he's not," Kai argues and Vader sighs. "You must learn to let go of the past in order for you to fully reach the darkness, what better way then killing a friend of the past?" Vader asks Kai who looks at Zane in a way that scared him. "No this isn't you! I got captured on purpose to find you! Please your better than this think of the ninja think of Lloyd," Zane pleads with his brother. It's clear he's fighting it but he lifts his hand and Zane feels a sharp pull at his left arm. His alerts are beeping out of control and the others are screaming there heads off though there's nothing they can do. Zane looks at Kai and see's both his eyes have turned to a sickly colour he lets out a pained scream and the pressure stops and he repairs himself. He looks back and sees one of his brothers eyes returned to normal but that doesn't erase what just happened.

"Phoenix you need to continue," Vader insisted displeased with the lack of progress. "No I am not harming Zane I am not causing him direct pain. I know you want me to embrace the darkness but I will never hurt him or the others," Kai said in a fit of rage. Zane is relieved that Kai came to his senses but is also horrified by what just happened if he hadn't broken free who knows what might've happened. "Zane I'm sorry I don't know what happened," Kai apologizes shame clear in his words. "It's fine Kai your fighting it we believe you can break free," Zane said mean everyword he said. "That is not his name!" Vader shouts. "Yes it is my name is Kai Smith not Phoenix that is a stupid name," Kai states clenching his fists. Vader looses his patience at that statement and grabs Kai by the wrist with a lot more force than Zane thinks needed. "You will honour the name the Emporer himself bestowed upon you and shall only answer to it, now take him apart," Vader orders him pushing him towards Zane. "No I won't I will not hurt a innocent no matter what," Kai states. "Then you shall be punished," Vader states. He reaches out his hand and grabs Kai practically dragging him away as he struggles against the force. "What are you going to do with him!?" Zane demands struggling against his confinement. "I'd be more worried about you," Vader said.

**Two hours later Zane was taken to a small cell and hasn't seen anything or heard anything since he last saw Kai**

"How long has it been?" Jay asks through the com in Zane's head. "Two hours how much longer are we going to stare at the screen?" Cole asks. "Not until Vader comes he always interrogates high end prisoners himself," Luke said. "How are they gonna punish Kai?"Lloyd asks finally working up the courage to do so. "They won't kill him if that's what you're wondering what's going to happen to him is anyone's guess," Han said. Chewi roars something and Han laughs. "I'm not gonna take that bet it's too likely," Han said. "What did he say?" Nya asks. "He wants us to bet if Vader chops his arm off I say he does," Han said. That does nothing to calm there nerves one bit but they can't do anything but wait. Jay starts tinkering with Han's blaster even though he has zero memory of ever saying he would do so. Nya and Liea start talking battle tactics and the rest start playing a round of chest but it doesn't get there nerves any better.

"Okay are we not going to address the elephant in the room?" Jay asks after he hands back the blaster to Han. "What's a elephant?" Liea asks. "It's a figure of speech we have the point is nobody is going to point out the fact that all of a sudden Kai can rip apart a block of metal with his mind and that he almost ripped Zane's arm off?" Jay asks gesturing to nothing. "Yes we are because he said sorry and clearly meant it but it does mean we're running out of time," Nya said with a grim tone. "But he stopped really quickly plus I've read that Jedi can do much more when they've completed the trials though nobody knows what the trials are," Luke explains. "Then why were there even Jedi? What were they good for if they could cause such destruction wouldn't it be better if there weren't any?" Cole asks. "They needed to keep peace there were many and one time a master apparently lifted a whole mountain," Luke said. "Bunch of a Hutt dung if you ask me," Han comments. "But they wiped out a whole race of Sith why?" Lloyd asks. "Because they didn't follow the rules of the Jedi they used more dark methods and killed without reason," Luke explains a little defensively. "People don't just kill without a reason plus technically the Jedi killed a lot people by wiping out others who had the same power," Nya states. "Sounds like the Jedi were threatened," Jay said with no hint of regret in his words. "The Jedi swore a oath to keep the galaxy in balance the Sith wanted to rule with a iron fist and kill anyone who stood in there way," Liea states. "But they were really similar to Jedi what was the difference? I mean you never heard there side of the story," Cole said. "Vader is a Sith who gave the order to kill whole civilizations killing most of them himself, he even destroyed a entire planet just because he could so don't go getting them mixed up," Liea said. "The Jedi were wiped out by the Sith and they made people afraid of the Jedi," Han adds with a shrug he really didn't care for the conversation. "Well they have the right I know that power equals fear I for one is scared for what they could do and what could happen when that power corrupts, there are other elemental masters like us and they have been corrupted by there power," Lloyd said. Everyone is silent at that remark not really sure how to process it. "Everyone is flawed they make mistakes but the Jedi owned up to them and taught others not to make the same mistakes. The Sith don't the only thing that fuels them is rage and greed," Luke says. Everyone nods in agreement to that and they all fall into a uneasy silence. That is until finally Vader comes into Zane's cell and they all crowd around the screen to watch.

**Zane's POV **

"What did you do to my brother?" Zane asks in a threatening manner. "He's sleeping I injected a toxin that makes the victim very susceptible to suggestion he won't remember anything that has happened," Vader answers. Zane is both relieved and horrified by this since it meant that Kai wouldn't know that Zane was there. "So where does that leave me?" He asks still in a threatening manner. "Depends on whether or not you give me what I want to know," Vader responds. "What do you want from me?" Zane asks.

"I want to know everything about him I've tried everything yet he's barely tempted by the dark energy why is that when he's had such a hard life?" Vader demands to know. "Because he grew stronger and never let his own wishes get in the way of what was best," Zane states with a glare. Vader stares at him for a moment with the only sound being his breathing. "He considers you his brother yet your nothing but a droid what makes you so special?" Vader asks. "We have had many battles together and share common interests why shouldn't we call each other siblings?" Zane asks sarcastically knowing the answer. "So that means you won't give up until you have him back?" Vader asks. "Ninja never quit," Zane states as his answer. Then a thought occurs to him something the two troopers said and the fact that Vader only erased a small portion of Kai's memory even though he could've done worse. It seems and sounds crazy on all logical accounts but with what Zane can assume Vader's life is like and how he didn't hurt Kai that much it is fair for him to ask.

"You don't want us to find him because it would mean you failed your job. It's because Kai is relief for you he doesn't give you a cold faced responses beyond his place. He actually listens and replies with honesty and isn't afraid to speak his mind even if you could collapse his lungs. I should know he always says what he's thinking whether it's needed or just a pure angry rant," Zane said. "That is absolute nonsense and his name is Phoenix by order of Palpatine, why would you ever think that?" Vader asks. "Because you only erased a small part of his memory you didn't physically hurt him even though I'm sure normally you would have a more severe punishment for this sort of thing," Zane said. Vader his silent at that trying to come up with a response but can't. "You don't want him to get hurt but you also want to turn him to your side completely because then you know he won't leave," Zane continues.

"He will turn to the dark side it's only a matter of time until he succumbs to it, all I need is to know how to break his will," Vader said. "Fire doesn't burn out just like that but it will burn you," Zane said. "If your not going to talk then you can just rot here I'm sure I could get more out of those who cannot be easily repaired," Vader said knowing enough that Zane would not talk. He leaves the room in a bad mood closing the door behind him leaving Zane in the dim cell alone again. He knows the others were watching and listening to the whole thing and from the fact he couldn't hear anything he had a feeling they were shocked.

**Vader's POV **

He walks down the hallway in a terrible mood it was very hard to interrogate someone when you were ordered not to hurt them. That droid had the nerve to insinuate that he actually cared enough for Phoenix's well being that he wouldn't be properly punished? That was not what he expected to happen it was true but nobody needed to know that. He sighs and walks to the training area to let off some steam only to find his red clad apprentice already there using a sword to chop down some training bots. When he see's that Phoenix is up he wasn't sure to feel impressed since it was assumed he would be asleep for another few hours or scared that the drug didn't work.

"What are you doing?" Vader asks. When Phoenix looks over at him he stops in the middle of chopping a droids head off but pauses a second before doing so. "I'm training I slept in so I thought to start on hard mode how was your mission?" He asks as he resumes and chops off the droids head.

So he doesn't remember good to know may mean I will finally have a way to break his trust in them. "I have been meaning to talk to you about something," Vader starts. He looks confused but puts away his sword and walks over to Vader to hear him better. "What is it? Did you find my friends?" Phoenix asks. "No but I have noticed that you still seem quite attached to them, I feel that you still believe they will come for you," Vader said lying slightly. "They are stubborn like me and I miss them don't you miss Padme?" Phoenix asks with a shrug. "Do not mention her name this is not about me. You need to understand they aren't going to come once they realize that your power exceeds they're own. So stop this foolish belief that they care about what happens to you because they have left you they are now your enemies." Vader said in a cold stern voice. "But..." he starts before being cut off. "LISTEN! They are now your enemy we might spare one of them of your choice but that's only when you've accepted the cold harsh truth. They left you and don't care about you anymore than they care about a speck of dust," Vader said. The words seem to have a impact on him as he flinches slightly but his eyes remain the same though he has a cold look in them. "Yes my lord," he said after a tense moment of silence. Vader can feel that he hit his mark perfectly from the energy he's feeling off the boy but there is still work to be done. "Continue with battle training I shall return shortly to practice your special talent," Vader said.

Phoenix nods at this showing no emotion to his words and Vader questions whether or not he heard him. He leaves the room and goes to the prison block he gets two troopers to follow him as he opens the cell door of a recent prisoner who was only meant to be in there for a short period of time. He was highly deformed with scars all along his oranges body and his clothes were barely more than rags. He was wanted for murder on at least fifteen different sectors with having one of the highest bounty's ever. Upon his orders Vader has the troopers grab the criminal, he tries to break free of there grip but is ultimately out matched and marched off to the room Vader had in mind. He then turns and walks down to another cell with a couple more troopers they open it and quickly cuff the droid in there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zane asks as he struggles against there grip. "You are a guest to the demonstration of ability that was recently discovered during training, I understand you can record?" Vader asks. The droid nods with a angry face that Vader did not think possible for a droid. "Good I want you to show the rest of your little party what true power is and the capabilities of the dark side," Vader explains with glee. "What is it that you can do that we don't already know of?" Zane asks his tone cold like his aura. Vader smiles under his helmet and looks at the droid in a way that he was familiar with. "It's not what I can do but what Phoenix can do," he replies.

**Zane and the rest's POV **

"What does he mean what Kai can do? We all know what he can do," Jay asks. Everyone was just as confused as Jay was what could be so special that Vader would want to show a demonstration of it. "Could it be his dragon?" Nya suggests though she didn't sound so sure. "What's a dragon?" Leia asks. "A powerful creature that is gifted one of the elements we can summon them if we concentrate though we only use them when needed," Lloyd explains. "Sounds handy," Han comments. "But we already know about that and Kai only summons his when needed or he wants to prove he's faster than Nya," Cole said. "I always beat him," Nya said proudly. "You only beat him twenty percent of the time he is much more skilled than you when flying," Zane said through the screen. "You need a update on your scanners," Nya grumbles. "So Luke what's everything a Jedi or Sith can do?" Lloyd asks before Zane and Nya could get into a fight. "Well a Jedi has a lot more laws limiting the use of power for balance unlike the Sith but there's. Telekinesis, influencing the weak minded..." Luke lists. "So Jay then," Cole interrupts with a smile earning a glare from the lightning ninja. "As I was saying there's also having insight to someone who is also connected to the force, like knowing when there near, and a rare ability called force lightning. It's not like Jay's lightning it pretty much sucks the energy out of you like the force that gives you life being drained it was forbidden by the Jedi unless absolutely necessary the Sith used it as much as any other ability. Then there's one more thing but no one is sure what it is exactly the Jedi had it completely erased from history even the Sith won't allow it to be more than mentioned so nobody is completely sure of it beyond its purpose." Luke explains unsure if he should've mentioned it since he only heard about it once from Obi-one when he asked about the abilities himself. "Then which one would make Vader want to show it off to Zane?" Lloyd asks.

As Zane gets lead down a hallway he himself is what it is that Vader would which to show him on the last door he enters through with the troopers pushing him. As looks around he finds himself in a observation room with several computers being monitored by tech soldiers. "Where is Vader? Why bring me here?" Zane asks the troopers who say nothing. "Ready the subject on Vader's command make sure the prisoner is watching don't let him look away," a officer in a military uniform commands. Zane gets pushed up to the front window where as he looks down he see's a bunch of what was training droids scattered among a wide training arena with Kai in the middle of it sheathing a sword clearly upset from something. Vader walks up behind Zane and stands next to the officer barely giving him or Zane a second glance as his eyes are only starring at Kai who insists on calling him Phoenix which Zane agrees with Kai on as it was a stupid name but he remains silent. "Ready the prisoner at once I hope you enjoy this demonstration of true power," Vader said finally looking at Zane and he could tell he had a gleeful smile under his mask. "I thought you didn't want me to be seen by Kai," Zane asks with a raised eyebrow. "I never said you were the only prisoner this one is wanted in fifteen sectors for the murder of stormtroopers, resistance fighters, civilians, and other smaller charges so nobody will miss him," Vader said as he nods to the officer. "What do you mean by nobody will miss him?" Zane asks as a very deformed man is dragged out and tied to a nearby pole like a execution when the one on death row will be shot by a arrow.

Zane is confused and but Kai looks horrified as the troopers quickly hurry out and Vader goes over to a microphone and speaks into it. "Phoenix we are going to practice your new skill on this wanted fugitive," Vader said into it. "What's going on? Kai would never kill a innocent," Zane exclaims firmly to Vader. "Be quiet don't interrupt the lord," the officer chides Zane. The man looks very upset and tries to get out of his bonds Zane makes sure that the others are still watching not wanting to have to record what ever this was. "But it's wrong it's a bad power that should be forbidden! I wouldn't be surprised if master Wu or dad knew about it but didn't tell me for the safety of everyone it's better forgotten," Kai argues clearly not wanting to go through with it. "You will do it this man is wanted for the murder of several lives between four and forty-five besides the long term effects only last a week," Vader explains through the microphone and the officer looks surprised by this. "But sir the last victim only stopped screaming two days ago because they broke the vocal cords, now he's only mumbling about being burned alive when his skin is colder than ice," the officer said and that description startles Zane and the ninja greatly. "He doesn't need to know that the last one was accidental this one will be on purpose and hopefully more enlightening," Vader said. "But this is still wrong," Zane exclaims taking a step towards Vader before being pulled back by guards.

Kai seems to believe Vader but still doesn't look comfortable doing it. "He may have killed many innocents and should be suffering in a dark pit somewhere but nobody should deserve this," Kai argues clearly tempted by the idea. "Think you of how your family abandoned you in your time of need just because of who you are," Vader said. "We never abandoned him it was a misunderstanding!" Zane shouts but Kai doesn't hear him nor does he see Zane. "If you say it enough they believe it," the officer said with a sinister smile. That seems to do the trick as Kai's face goes stone cold and he clenches his fist smoke rising and the troopers grab hold of Zane for reassurance that he won't try and stop him. The master of fire gets into a fighting stance and summons two flaming balls then spins them into a circle weaving them together until the fire almost looks _solid _as it moves and coils around the prisoner who's trying to get out of his binds terror in his eyes.

"What's he doing? I've never seen, heard, or read about this before is this a elemental master thing?" Luke asks. The ninja are just as confused as he is never once hearing about anything similar to this but clearly they looked terrified at what was happening by the look of pure terror in his eyes now the same sickly colour of the Sith. "No we've never seen anything like this before in any elemental master he's made fire look solid fires never solid like this," Lloyd said too scared to even blink. "What did he mean by it's better to be forgotten?" Jay asks fearfully.

As the fire spreads it encases the criminal in it covering him completely in fire as if it was his skin as it covers the last bit of him the fire snakes backwards receding from the man. The man is surprisingly not burned to a crisp on the other hand he looks rather pale and he had a crazed look in his eyes and was breathing heavily as the troopers untie him from the pole. Before they can cuff him again however he jumps and starts screaming that it was "too hot" even though frost was coming from his feet and he was moving super fast blowing on himself as if he was on fire. Kai was standing there stone faced not showing any type of emotion to the fact that he basically just ripped the sanity out of the guy and made him barely in control of himself. "Very good young one I'm impressed at the level of control you have demonstrated from the energy readings and brain scan this man is in severe mental torture and will most likely have residual side effects from it," Vader congratulates Kai looking at Zane with curiosity.

He and the ninja along with the rebels were horrified by this clearly disturbed that Kai could do something like this to a man even though he kinda deserves it Kai was right this was something better left forgotten. He doesn't even flinch as the man is dragged away looking like his head would explode in on itself still screaming at the top of his lungs that the "fire was burning him" even though frost covered his tracks.

"This is power and once the rest come the whole galaxy will bow down to the empire and nothing will get in the way of our goals," Vader said. "This is sick he clearly didn't want to do it and you lied he thinks this is temporary! It's not and you don't care that you've made this man think he's in a volcano it would've been better to just kill him!" Zane yells at the Sith Lord. "I'm well aware of that fact I'm also well aware that the rest are watching right now, I suggest you get ready." Vader said.

As if I'm cue the Falcon jolts sending everyone in it to the floor. Chewi roars and goes to the cockpit with Han trailing behind. "They got us in a tractor beam! We're getting sucked in!" Han yells trying frantically to break free. A star destroyer was nearby as it boards the ship and stormtroopers break through the door. The ninja and rebels try there hardest to hold them off but it was hopeless as they were out numbered and matched. Soon they are all in cuffs with at least five troopers having blasters aimed at there heads each. A officer comes on board and smiles gleefully talking into a com. "We have the prisoners you requested my lord proceeding to the next stage of the plan," he said into the com.


	14. Thedeal

**Kai's POV a few days after the whole prisoner thing**

I still have nightmares after what I did. I feel sick to my stomach but I try not to show it at least the others didn't see him do so. It's just that Vader was really starting to get to him after all those fighting lessons all that practice with the force and reading Sith texts that he was both fascinated and horrified by. It was hard not to feel alone he missed Cole's terrible cooking, Zane's calm demeaner and funny personality, Jay's need to always talk until someone shut him up, his sister always willing to listen to his angry rants about stupid stuff, and Lloyd how his heart aches from the heartbreak, from being separated like this even if he hated him. All he can do is listen to Vader although he does most of it without interest mastering everything almost instantly. Vader seemed quite pleased every time it happened but for some odd reason he didn't allow Kai to look in any mirrors saying it was part of training he didn't care that much. One day Vader tells him it's time to make his own light sabre Kai does so with enthusiasm. As he puts the parts together and goes through the whole ritual he's pleased when he presses the button and it activates. It was long and buzzed with energy as he swings it around it looked similar to Vader's though he was disappointed to find it was a golden colour he liked red better. Vader also seemed displeased with this but doesn't voice it as Kai sheaths the sabre.

"Rest up young one tomorrow we are going to complete your final test before you have completed your training," Vader said. "That's cool but have you seen..." Kai starts. "Phoenix they have left you how many times do I need to say that? I'm the only family you need now," Vader said in a harsh tone. "But..." Kai starts. "I am your family now and don't you forget it I shall be the one you look to for advice when needed. Now go we are departing for Jakkoo tomorrow morning," Vader said. Realizing there was no getting through to the Sith Lord he stubbornly nods his head and leaves to his quarters. When he enters he runs a hand through his hair and sighs sitting down on his bed that felt cold and hard. He summons a ball of fire and lets the flames dance around his palm it was the only thing that gave him comfort these days.

"They've left you so stop sulking about them I never needed them," Kai thinks harshly to himself snuffing out the flames. He sighs again and laid down on his bed closing his eyes as he drifts off into a dream. He looks around and finds himself in a dark void he hears a voice one that he recognizes but doesn't see. "I was captured on purpose to find you! We didn't leave you," Zane's voice yells out but he doesn't see anything. Before he can say anything he suddenly finds himself on the bounty with master Wu sipping tea in front of him.

"Kai I'm glad I could see you I feel a dark aura has corrupted you soul," Wu says. "I'm fine I don't need a old man like you," Kai said harshly. "I've always knew that you had a special connection to the mythical force to the dark side of it but also the side of the light," Wu said. "Then why didn't you tell me? Look what I can do I can do so much more than I dreamed of!" Kai asks feeling hurt. "Because you remind me so much of your father I knew that if you learnt the ways people would take advantage of you," Wu said. "How then?" Kai asks. "Tell me Kai do you actually like the power you posses. Your afraid of hurting those you care for you aren't one who looks to gain power your someone who uses what he has been gifted with to help others." Wu said. Kai is at a loss for words at that it was true he didn't actually like what he was taught besides the levitation thing but still. "I don't like them they hurt more than help with fire it's a beautiful balance between creating and destroying these only destroy," Kai admits. Wu puts his teacup down and looks at Kai with his gently, wise eyes. "I am happy to know that please don't let them make choices for you, fire can never be tamed and neither can you I should know," Wu said with a chuckle. Kai can't help but smile at the old sensei he was right he shouldn't let others make his decisions for him. "Master do you know where the others are?" He asks. "You will find them in time but know this my student I accept you even if you are still learning to accept your self," Wu said in his mystic old guy voice. He smiles and bows to Wu just as the dream dissolved and he woke up.

A trooper is there shaking him awake and he gets up rubbing his eyes to get the tired out of them. "Sir you are wanted in the hanger bay in ten minutes do you know the way?" The trooper asks. "Yep hanger ten minutes got it," Kai replies still a little sleepy. The trooper nods and leaves the room as Kai grabs his new sabre and leaves the room with special intentions that didn't involve going to the hanger.

**Twenty minutes later**

As Kai gets to the hanger he finds it bustling with soldiers as he enters including Darth Vader who you could tell was in a bad mood. "Why did you make me wait so long?" he asks when Kai finally gets there. He just shrugs and smiles cockily. "Took a wrong turn no biggie," He said with a smile. Vader nods satisfied with the excuse as they both board the carrier along with at least two dozen stormtroopers. "Why are there so many troopers? I thought this was just a final test," Kai asks looking around as the carrier takes off. "Just a precaution Phoenix no need to worry the emperor likes to be careful," Vader said. Kai looks at Vader in shock since he never mentioned the emperor was going to be there. He also had a bad feeling that something more sinister than said was going to happen.

**The rest of the ninja and rebels**

"I spy something that starts with B," Jay said. "Jay for the last time we are not playing eye spy!" Cole yells at the lightning ninja. "At least I'm trying to keep my mind off the fact that we have basically been tortured for information," Jay said defensively. "So far the only torture has been listening to you for the past however long we've been here," Han said. After being captured the ninja and rebels had all been taken to a prisoner detention facility so far nothing exciting has happened since they pushed Zane in the cell with them. "We've been here for at least a few days," Zane said. "We haven't even been visited by anyone so how are they torturing you?" Luke asks. "He finds silence torture," Nya said. "It is!" Jay insists. "Well your voice is my torture," Cole said and everyone except Nya nods in agreement. "I say we focus on trying to find a way out find Kai then blast our way out," Lloyd said. "If he wants to be found I'm still shaken up by what he did," Liea said and Chewi nods his fury head. "We're not giving up just like that until we hear it from him," Lloyd states and they all nod in agreement though they were still spooked by the power as well. "When do we eat at least?" Jay asks.

Soon however they get a visitor many in fact as stormtroopers come in and hall them each up. "The Emporer requests a audience with you," a leading trooper said. "You mean himself?" Luke asks a touch of fear in his voice. "Yep you're going to be honoured by his presence," the trooper said with a gleeful tone. The ninja are not sure what to expect as they get lead down a number of corridors until they enter a room. It was neatly furnished with a carpeted floor, art and books, and a window over looking a arena of sorts. In the middle of the window was Palpatine with two scarlet guards by his side.

"He looks like a moldy marshmallow," Jay whispers to the others though nobody finds it funny. "You May leave now troopers," Palpatine orders the troopers who leave them alone to themselves. "Where's my brother?" Nya asks being the only one with enough nerve to talk. "Your the sister? That's good to know as for your question he is fine. I have my own questions though," Palpatine said. "That you should start having your guards in better uniforms?" Cole asks. Palpatine looks at his two guards then scowls at the earth ninja. "No I want to know what has not been shown I understand Phoenix has power he has not demonstrated what is it?" Palpatine asks them. "Why do you care? I thought you only wanted him as a weapon?" Lloyd said with a glare.

"Not just a weapon I need him for much more, Luke you know of the forbidden ritual am I correct?" Palpatine asks Luke with a sinister grin. Luke is taken aback by this as all eyes turn to him and he has to refrain from trying to run. "Yes but I don't know it's purpose," Luke admits. Palpatine leans back in his chair and turns around his back facing the group as he looks down at the arena. "What do you see down there?" He asks them. Confused the group all moves forward to see Kai in the arena with a golden light sabre in his hand fighting off numerous droids with ease. The ninja start shouting and banging on the glass but it's useless he can't hear nor see them from there height. "I don't care for what you see but what I see is a embodiment of what I could never master. Youth and power and I feel he is finally ready for me to take it so I will become more feared than anyone before me. But I need to know the full capabilities of his power if it's to be my own." Palpatine explains with a smile.

"But that'll kill him!" Liea shouts. Palpatine shrugs at the outburst as if it was a game not a life. "He is inferrer compared to me but I still require more extensive knowledge on what is to be mine. I asked you here as to not cause him to become suspicious of my intentions." Palpatine said with a small smile as he watches Kai use fire to melt some of the droids.

"Oh stop the act you just want to show off and make us feel weak. It won't work and you can't make us give up on him just like that he's in there and unlike you he actually has a heart and not a mouldy, sad, pit where a heart should be." Lloyd states and the others nod in agreement at this wishing so bad they could use there power on this man. Palpatine is silent at this before sending a blast of force lightning at Lloyd but Jay gets in front of him first who gets knocked to the ground twitching. "Now I know what it feels like on the other end," Jay said as Cole and Nya help him up.

"You are right but I know a better way to get the information I've been wanting," Palpatine said unphased by the glares he was getting from the group. "And how's that?" Zane asks. "I'll ask him myself going to the dark side would've made the process easier but I can live with that." Palpatine said with a shrug and a click of the finger. Before they can ask what he means by that Darth Vader walks in his light sabre burning bright. "You will not succeed," he said before everything went black.

**Vader's POV **

"So your finally happy? I'm all done the training thing so can I do anything?" Phoenix asks as Vader leads him through a hallway that he hadn't been down before. "Not quite the Emporer wishes to ask some questions on your full capabilities he feels you've been holding back." Vader said to which Phoenix looks annoyed with a rolls his eyes. When Vader find out what the purpose of his young friend was he admits he felt broken but he chose to just accept it as a part of life. It still hurt though that his demise would be longer than it could've been if he had just worked harder.

**Kai's POV **

_I'm not telling him anything I don't trust him more than I trust Cole to make a decent meal. _Kai thinks this as he's lead to what he assumes is the Emporer's chambers as Vader opens the door he looks around. It wasn't the Emporer's chambers but instead just a throne room similar to the last one only it had better lighting. The Emporer and his scarlet guards were there watching as they came in Vader bows but Kai remains standing and rolls his eyes at Vader.

"So my friend I want to start by asking a question have you seen your eyes lately?" Palpatine starts to which Kai shakes his head. Palpatine hands him a small mirror to which he looks into only to be startled that his amber eyes had turned a sickly colour the same as his. "What did you do?" Kai asks. "I merely showed you what was unknown it might stay that way depending on what you do next," Palpatine answers simply.

"And what's that?" Kai asks in a angry tone he liked his eye colour better than this new one. "Are you still willing to give up your life for the family that doesn't want you?" Palpatine asks leaning forward in his chair. Kai thinks for a moment and clenches his fist thinking of everything that he had been told and what had happened to him since they left him. His answer though is true and he doesn't regret his next words even if it means they might kill him. "Without hesitation" he answers. He looks back down at the mirror in his hand to find his eye colour had returned to its natural colour. Palpatine looks disappointed in this but leans back in his chair as Vader rises from his bow.

"Tell me young one what is it that you haven't told me yet?" Palpatine asks. "I control fire, I can do spinjitzu, and whatever other thing a Sith can do you even made me be able to read the stuff that was boring." Kai answers. "I know your lying what else can you do?" Palpatine asks again more sternly. "As if I would tell you. Why do you even want to know?" Kai asks with a raised eyebrow. "Because I need to know if I'm going to take your power and life," Palpatine said. Startled Kai reaches for his light sabre and gets it out in seconds flat in a defensive position. "What do you mean by that?" Kai asks in a growl.

"I merely mean I am old and in need of a new host so I searched the galaxy and found you. The perfect one to trade places with for the forbidden ritual," Palpatine explains with a sinister smile. "I read about it a Sith can steal the life force of another person who wields great power in the force enhancing there own ability. It also takes any and all power and skill from the sacrifice along with their life. One problem buddy you need me to agree to it and no way will I do that," Kai said thinking he has a advantage with a smug smile. Palpatine laughs a hollow sound that sends a chill up his spine. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be," Palpatine said as he presses a button on his arm chair. The wall on the right slides up and Kai is horrified by what he was seeing in front of him.

His friends his family all chained in cells with what Kai had learned to be interrogation bots that were very painful in front of them ready to activate on command. "You son of a grundle you had them this whole time and never told me?" Kai asks his question directed at Vader. "I acted under orders," Vader replies simply with no regret in his voice. They were separated by a layer of glass and when the ninja saw Kai they immediately tried to move towards him but were each held back by the chains. "Kai we're sorry we left you please don't tell him anything!" Nya screams at her brother. "Also just curious where did you get that awesome sword?" Jay asks looking at Kai's light sabre with envy.

"Yeah we can take them," Cole said with fake confidence. "No we can't," Zane said being more realistic. "How long have you been here?" Kai asks. "Few days maybe?" Jay answers. "Kai are you okay? What ever they ask don't answer they want to kill you!" Lloyd yells at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh he knows that but I can learn it in time something you need to use wisely though or else your family won't live to see dawn," Palpatine said. "What does he mean by that?" Nya asks her brother who looks down solemly. "I know what he needs for the ritual he needs me to agree to give my life for it to work," he explains. The ninja all bark protests that he shouldn't agree at all. "If you don't they're torture will be long and painful. Who do you think I should start with? The droid?" Palpatine asks pressing a button. All of a sudden the droid in Zane's cell moves forward and opens his chest plate against his efforts to prevent it. The droid reaches in and pulls out a wire and a saw comes out of the droid spinning to fast to see it properly. It moves it forward threatening to cut the wire that Kai knew was important to his proper functioning. "Or the strong one?" Palpatine continues.

Cole's droid gets out a shocker and starts giving Cole painful jolts increasing every time. Without saying anything Jay's droid gets out a needle and managed to hold Jay in place long enough to stick it in his skin but it didn't release the drug yet. Nya's bot uses a mechanical hand and clamps it around her throat tightening its grip. Lloyd's bot simply gets a knife out and holds it to his face right at his eye close enough that the slightest movement would blind him. "You can make this stop if you just agree to the Emporer's demands," Vader said as Kai looks at his friends who each seem on the edge of death. "We're fine don't agree to it," Lloyd insists the others nod even though they're all terrified. Kai looks into the emerald eyes of his leader the green ninja knowing that he would rather die than live in a world without him.

Kai puts away his light sabre and looks Palpatine dead in the eyes. "I agree to the ritual and I'll tell you all I know about my powers just let them live and don't hurt them," Kai said. Palpatine smiles a winning smile and presses another button on his arm rest that deactivated all the droids as the ninja scream and bang on the glass in protest. "Don't do this there's a better way!" Zane yells. "Please Kai don't go through with this!" Lloyd pleads banging the hardest but the glass won't shatter. "I would rather be dead than see you hurt or worse," Kai states simply as the two scarlet guards escort him out. He looks back at his family feeling defeated for once in his life as he knows that it's probably the best way to keep the ones he vowed to protect safe.


	15. Theritual

**Rebels POV **

"Okay hold on a second everybody this is gonna hurt," Han said. After being seperated from the others they had all woken up in another cell but this time Han had an idea. "Is this even safe?" Leia asks the pilot. "Name one safe thing I do," Han challenges her. They were at a loss for words at that statement since it wasn't wrong he never did the safe way. As Han hooks up Chewi's fur into a small compartment that Han had pried off the door Chewi hands him a match. "Okay now I hope you all keep your limbs behind the wookie at all times," Han said as he lights a match and sets Chewi's clump of fur on fire as the rebels take cover behind the wookie. As expected it blew up slightly enough that the door was shoved to the other side banging against a wall. "So your welcome," Han said proudly as they walk out. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew that would work," Luke mutters as he looks around. "As if I haven't been caught and thrown into a cell before," Han said smugly and Chewi roars something. "Fine I'll get you a new blaster for ripping your hair out happy?" Han asks the wookie who nods satisfied. "Let's focus on trying to find the others," Leia said with an eye roll.

Soon they sneak around and managed to find the weapons room where all their weapons had been held including the ninjas weapons. "Great we got the weapons but not the owners" Han grumbles. "Luke do you think you could try finding them using the force?" Leia asks. Luke shrugs thinking it's worth a try they carefully exit the room every noun and then a squad of stormtroopers walk by but manage to avoid them barely. "Do you even know which way were going?" Han asks with a raised eyebrow. "Not entirely," Luke admits and the others groan. "How are we supposed to find them?" Leia asks out loud.

"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU MOLDY APPLE!" They all hear a shrill voice that they knew belonged to the lightning ninja scream. "I know how," Han said as they follow the voice. When they come to its source they find at least ten stormtroopers guarding it. "What do we do now?" Leia asks. "I got this just follow my lead," Luke said. He walks over to the troopers and they aim there blasters at him but he puts his hands up in a peace gesture. "You have all been excused you don't mind me being here," Luke said and the others thought he had finally lost his marbles. "We are okay that you are here," a trooper said lowering his blaster along with the others and they left the door going down the hall. "I did not think that would work," Luke said with a shrug as they open the door. They all open the door to find a mostly empty room until they turn their heads to find all but a red ninja in a cell each kicking at the glass holding them captive. When they notice them they don't look relieved but frantic as they start yelling. "We need to get out before it's too late!" Lloyd screams at them. "Before what?" Luke asks.

"They used us as bargaining chips to get what they wanted we need to get out before it's too late!" Nya said. The rebels look around for a switch or something but can't find anything except a control panel on an armchair. "Which button do we press?" Luke asks and they all shrug. "Step back," Han orders and he blasts the panel as the glass slides up letting them out. "Now tell us what happened?" Leia said and the ninja explain what had happened. "Not good we better hurry and stop them," Luke said as he handed the ninja there weapons. "He better know how to swim or else he is so dead if he thinks I'm just going to stand back and let him take my brother from me," Nya declares with a look of murder in her eyes.

"But how do we know where they went?" Cole asks. "They would've gone to a Sith temple on Jakku for it to be performed," Luke explains. "He's not dying if we have anything to say about it," Lloyd states. "Then let's get to Jakku," Luke says.

**Kai's POV **

"And that's all," he finishes as he's lead into a really old temple that gave him the chills. Even though he wasn't planning on backing out as long as they had his friends the Emporer still had him cuffed to be sure. "I can't wait to see what this dragon creature is seems powerful," Palpatine muses as he walks infront of the others. "Just keep your end of the deal and we'll be good," Kai grumbles. The Emporer wasn't paying him any attention as his four scarlet guards had Kai surrounded with Vader being left to guard the entrance. "And how do I summon the dragon?" Palpatine asks. "You need to let go of your fear it won't work if your afraid," Kai explains with not much interest. "How do I control the creature?" Palpatine asks again. "It's pretty much connected to your soul it'll do whatever you want it to do but is still it's own mind," Kai explains. "My what you could've done with your power Phoenix you could've burned a entire planet to the ground," Palpatine said with a laugh. "Unlike you I care about people who aren't me," Kai responds.

"Of course I care about people who aren't me it's boring ruling a dead galaxy," Palpatine responds with a shrug. "You're sick in the brain you know that? You make the literal embodiment of darkness look like a child stealing candy," Kai said spitting at the Emporer and it lands right on his eye. Palpatine shrinks back and wipes the spit off his face with a look of murder on his face while Kai's smiling smugly at him. "Am I good shot or what?" He asks with a laugh. "Your lucky I need you in prime condition or I would very slowly electrocute you till your begging for death," Palpatine threatens to which to his suprise Kai just shrugs at. "I've had better threats," he states and that just makes Palpatine more mad. "You listen here I can easily get rid of your _ninja _so you better learn some manners," Palpatine threatens. "You need me to agree to the ritual you got nothing else on me," Kai challenges.

At that Palpatine smiles in a evil grin and Kai's blood runs cold. "What is it?" He asks. "Well you see you said and I quote _I agree to the ritual _in your own words in front of me and there's the no take backs rule. So, you see I don't care if you try to back out once you said it in front of me then there's no going back. I can kill your family one by one once I get back and I think I'll build my palace on your planet it is quite a nice serene place." Palpatine explains stopping to look at the expression of the fire ninja. "You monster! I'm going to rip you to shreds if you lay a finger on them," he exploded jumping forward to try and strangle the Emporer before being held back by his guards.

"It's just the way things work" Palpatine said with a shrug enjoying in Kai's misery. They continue walking with Kai trying to get away as they enter a giant room the size of a mansion and as tall as a mountain. The walls had torches lit on them and there was a throne at the back that looked like it was made of pure nightmares. It had several sharp spikes coming out of it made of solid black crystal that if you stared in it you would see nothing but a empty feeling. In front of the throne about ten feet away was a circle in the middle it had two chains made of the same stuff as the throne. Palpatine climbs up and sits on the throne before he snaps his fingers and at least twenty of his scarlet guards appear from the darkness. "Prepare him for the ritual," he orders and they all nod there heads in union.

Against his own will they grab on to Kai's arms and practically have to hold him down as they take him to the middle of the circle and use the chains to hold him down. The chains were so tight it hurt and they pulled his arms to the opposite sides forcing him on his knees. As he looks around for a escape he sees that in the circle was the Sith language along with several pictures instructions on what to say, what needs to be done, and what will happen. He was in the very centre of it on a small raised platform about a few meters high his cuffs had been replaced by chains that were connected into the ground with winches. They were on the opposite sides of each other and gave no room for Kai to move a muscle as he was forced onto his knees. The guards hold him steady as the priests start drawing on his face with black face paint he isn't sure what they're drawing but he feels it all over his face. When there done he tries to wipe it off his face but the priests stop him before he can do that. They then rip his sleeves off and start drawing symbols on his arms he looks at one of the instructions and sees its needed for the ritual to work.

"Your going to regret this!" He yells at Palpatine who's watching with glee. "Oh I don't think so," Palpatine answers smugly.

**Ninja's and rebels just saying it's night**

"You sure this is the place kid?" Han asks from his spot in the cockpit. After they had by some miracle found the Falcon they quickly raced off to the area Luke said the temple was in. "Yes it's the only remains of a Sith temple," Luke answers looking over the sand. "There!" Zane yells pointing to a large mountain that had a opening in it. "You sure that's it?" Leia asks. "Definitely I sense it," Luke said. "Good enough for me let rumble!" Cole said in anticipation for the fight. They land behind another cluster of rock that hides them perfectly from the entrance. "Plan?" Han asks.

"Okay we go in there and take down anyone who stands in our way we need to stop the ritual by anyway needed this isn't just about Kai. It's the whole galaxy at risk here if this ritual succeeds then we're pretty much doomed," Lloyd said and they all look determined. They sneak around the rock and head to the cave entrance where they find Vader waiting for them.

"And where do you think your going?" Vader asks sarcastically as he got out his red light sabre. "To save the galaxy," Liea states. Saying nothing Vader strikes forward his sabre aimed at Lloyd's head but Luke as quick as lightning gets out his sabre and they lock in a battle. "GO!" Luke yells at them. Without hesitation they leave the two to duel as fierce battle hoping for Luke to amerge victorious. "Keep going!" Han said as they move into the temple. They come across a squadron of troopers guarding the entrance Chewi, Liea and Han draw there fire so the ninja can get past them.

They stealthily move forward weapons out ready for battle as they come across a giant chamber. They look up and can see a red moon peeking out through the sky light. As they look through the room they find it crawling with scarlet guards and priest looking people only evil. They look like there making something that actually smelled quite nice. They scoop it in to bowls and carrying them to the other side of the room where they finally spot Kai and Palpatine. Palpatine was sitting on a throne made of black crystal while Kai was chained to the ground at least ten feet in front of him. The other priests that were surrounding him move aside for the ninja to discover they had drawn black markings all along his arms and face. Five of the priest that had the bowls of whatever was in it stand around Kai as a scarlet guard gets out a knife. The ninja have to hold Lloyd back as the guard cuts a wound into Kai's left wrist. To his credit he doesn't even wince as the priests hold the bowl under his left wrist and lets drops of blood fall into them one by one. They do the same to Palpatine with five other priests as they let his blood drop into them.

"Has the ritual already started?" Cole whisper asks. "No this only seems to be part of preparation for it I don't think it's started yet." Zane whispers back. "Can I just say that Kai looks ridiculous with that face paint," Jay notes and the others shoot him a look but it was true. "Then let's stop it while there's still time if Kai doesn't agree to go through with it then it doesn't count," Lloyd said. Just before they jump out the two start talking and what they say makes there blood run cold.

"I must admit Phoenix I was suprised when you actually agree to this for your family's sake. Too bad it's in vain I will take care of them myself when this is over," Palpatine said clearly trying to edge Kai in. "Yeah well I no longer agree to this if your just going to kill them anyway. Also stop calling me Phoenix it's a stupid name," Kai responds with venom in his words. "Yes I did only name you that to get under your skin so very well. And you know that there's a no take backs rule once you say yes once it's good as done, so no matter how much you want out it will still work." Palpatine said with a sinister smile. The ninja look at each other horrified, _what will we do know? _

The priests take the five bowls then switch places with Palpatine drinking the bowls containing Kai's blood that was steaming. Kai on the other hand was keeping his mouth shut as tight as he could but the scarlet guard behind him pinched his nose and pulled his head back. Unwilling he opens his mouth as the five priests pour the odd solution that had Palpatine's blood in it into his mouth that he was forced to swallow. When there done and the guard lets go Kai tries to spit the stuff back out but it doesn't work. "How did it taste?" Palpatine asks. "Like mould," Kai answers. "Really? Mine tasted like fine spices," Palpatine said with a sinister grin. "Good to know my blood taste like spices," Kai said sarcastically with a eye roll.

"You should be honoured that once the blood moon of Jakku fully enters the circle I will be able to host your body. This type of thing only happens once every few centuries and you get to be the sacrifice," Palpatine said with a cheery tone in his voice. "So honoured if I wasn't chained I would rip that smile off your face," Kai threatens he does try to break free from the chains but there so tight he can barely move his arms. "What should we do? He can't get away and apparently once the moon fully enters the circle the ceremony will be complete!" Nya asks. "Maybe we could block it out?" Cole suggests. "Umm guys?" Jay said. "No that wouldn't work without causing a cave in," Nya said. "We could try and distract them while one of us unties him," Zane suggests. "Too many to take on at once and we don't know if we need a key or not to break them," Lloyd said. "Guys?" Jay said again more urgently but they ignore him. "What about..." Cole starts. "GUYS!" Jay said. "What?" They all say at once.

"I just thought to let you know I think it's starting!" Jay said urgently pointing to where the red light of the moon has started to enter the circle. The priests start circling the circle as it begins to fill from a unknown source with a black slug like substance around the cracks that formed images. "Zane try and block out the hole, Jay,Nya, and Cole you take care of the guards I'll try and get Kai out of there," Lloyd orders them and they nod with no time to argue. They all come out as one charging the guards as Zane tries to block out the hole as Lloyd tries breaking the chains.

"How did they get in here? Kill them don't let them disturb the ceremony!" Palpatine orders his guards. They obey as the priests continue to chant still circling Kai. "What are you doing here!?" Kai yells at Lloyd who wasn't having any luck breaking the chain. "To save your sorry life," Lloyd replies banging on the chains. When he looks back up he finds that the markings on Kai had started glowing a eary orange glow. "How do we stop it!" Lloyd asks Kai. "I'm not sure it doesn't say but these chains are unbreakable your waisting your time with them," Kai said. "Wait you can read this stuff?" Lloyd asks to which Kai nods. "They made me read a bunch of it till I had it memorized it says everything that is needed to be done in order for it to work," Kai explains. "What's something that we can destroy for it to fail?" Lloyd asks frantically. Kai looks around till he spots something useful. "It says that we both need to be in contact with the black crystal the throne is made of black crystal if you can get Palpatine off it then it won't work," Kai explains.

Lloyd hated to leave Kai but he knew it was his best option, so he leaves the fire ninja and runs over to Palpatine's throne. "You better have medical insurance buddy," Lloyd threatens summoning two balls of energy. "You better have a will written," Palpatine said back not moving from the throne.

Lloyd shoots the two balls at Palpatine but he just uses the force and swats them away like flies. Lloyd tries again and again trying to move Palpatine just a inch away but he keeps using the force to stop them. "Better make this more interesting I bore of this," Palpatine said with a yawn. "I'll show you interesting," Lloyd said with gritted teeth. He looks behind him to see that Zane can't cover the sky light as it was too high and several scarlet guards had started surrounding him. Kai wasn't doing much better his marks had started glowing brighter and the black slug had started covering his legs. The red light off the moon had gotten some good ground covering almost half of the circle. Against his better judgment Lloyd tries summoning his dragon but he's too full of fear for his friend that he can't. Palpatine takes this opportunity and uses the force to knocks Lloyd to the wall chaining him with nearby discarded ones. "LLOYD!" Kai screams pulling on the chains harder. Palpatine does the same to the others as they are bound to the wall just as the red light of the moon starts touching Kai.

"By the force of the dark we live, by the force of destiny we live, grant our Emporer the ultimate power and take the soul of this willing offering. So our master may take his place in his body oh blood moon grant what belongs to our saviour Palpatine!" The priests were chanting as the chains and throne started glowing with a evil black light. "I'm not willing!" Kai argues. The priests and Palpatine ignore him as they continue chanting and look to the moon. "They have swapped the blood of the other take the soul of fire and give our leader his just reward!" The priest continue to chant. "Or don't there's always that option," Kai tries to say but from the look on his face he's absolutely terrified as the black slug has gotten up to chest. "Don't you dare take my brother or else I'll destroy you!" Nya yells pulling on the chains. She's ignored as the ninja watch helplessly as a eary red form of a hooded figure appears between Palpatine and Kai. The priests bow at the sight and the slug is up to Kai's neck but it stops there with the markings glowing through it. The light of the moon has reached the the end of the circle making it fully in the light.

The hooded figure looks between the two and in a low raspy voice it says. "I accept the sacrifice." It then bends down and forces the slug to recede from Kai he tries pulling away but the chains hold firm. "But I'm not willing I never said I agreed!" Kai argues. "You said so once as long as the promise of it is in effect then you are sworn by it," the red hooded figure said. "That's not fair leave him alone!" Lloyd yells. "This is not right," Zane yells pulling hard. "Yeah since when are they're no take backs rules actually held?" Jay yells. "He's our brother you have no right," Cole yells. "Please he's all I have he's always been there for me don't take my brother!" Nya screams tears in her eyes. The hooded figure doesn't listen to them as it grabs Kai by the neck and gets out a small glass bottle the type you could wear around your neck. It opens it and a orange and red aura comes from Kai like smoke as his eyes loose thier colour going grey. Once the bottle is filled the hooded figure puts a cap on it and Kai goes limp only being held up by the chains.

The ninja scream, yell, pull at the chains holding them wanting to get to the fire ninja so bad Lloyd was pulling the hardest. The figure loops the bottle through a string and puts it around the neck of the fire ninja's body then turns to a eager Palpatine. He then does the same to Palpatine only instead of bottling him he transfers the black smoke into Kai's body. As his goes limp Kai's stirs and looks up and around a sinister smile spreads across his face one that the ninja never saw in him. The figure disappears as the light of the moon leaves the circle and the black slug recedes. Kai looks at the bottle around his neck then over at the ninja and they see his eyes have become the same colour as Palpatine's.


	16. Firedup

This was bad really bad Lloyd just watched the one he loved get his soul sucked out and replaced with an evil soul. The scarlet guards unchain him and he gets up moving his body as if he's never done that before. He sets his palm on fire and stares at it with a sinister light then looks at Palpatine's body and starts laughing. "It worked! It actually worked!" he said in Palpatine's voice. He turns his attention to the ninja who are paralyzed in shock and fear looking at there teammate. "Let's practice on some living targets shall we?" he said sarcastically as he throws a ball of fire aim right at them. Before it can hit them though a rock is thrown and it hits the rock not them. Everyone turns to who threw the rock to see the rebels at the entrance Palpatine looks annoyed but not angry at the arrival instead he looks a lot more sinister. "Let's see what I can do," Palptine said with a smile. He turns to the rebels who look conflicted on the course of action, Han takes the first shot with Chewi close behind him. Palpatine uses the force to stop all the lasers before any of them could hit him and then redirects them to go back. The rebels jump out of the way just in time to dodge the lasers barely as they hit a pillar instead. The scarlet guards are nearby watching in case the emperor needs them but in there distraction Jay and Zane manage to either freeze them or shock them till there out for the count. Palpatine doesn't even notice this as he gets surrounded by the group of rebels but he doesn't look worried in the slightest. Instead as they go in to overwhelm him he uses airjitzu and hovers ten feet in the air, laughing as the rebels crash into each other.

"Since when could he fly?" Luke asks. "It's called airjitzu it allows a master of spinjitzu temporary flight," Zane informs them. "That would've been nice to know!" Han yells at them as he tries to blast Palpatine. "Don't hurt him to bad!" Nya screeches at him. "How do we get the chains off?" Lloyd asks. "Let me try," Zane said as he lasers the chains off everyone. "You couldn't have done that when Kai was getting his soul ripped out?" Jay asks. "It was damaged using it now I might've accidentally lasered your arm off," Zane said defensively. "Forget that what do we do? The ritual was completed and none of us can read Sith, so we have no idea what to do," Cole said. "Okay let's try and get the bottle around his neck maybe if we open it Kai's soul will go back into his body," Lloyd suggests. No one had any better idea so they agree to that course of action. As the battle ensues the ninja and rebels can't even get close to Palpatine no matter how hard they hit. Jay tries shocking him but he returns it with his own force lightning knocking the lightning ninja into the far wall. Lloyd think he see an opening but it was a trick as he gets flung back using the force. Dazed Lloyd takes in the battle and finds something off about it.

Even though the ninja are a bigger threat Palpatine is making no move to actually hurt them. On the other hand he just keeps flinging them back saving any real damage for the rebels. Then an idea clicks in his head as he realizes why Kai has agreed in the first place and what the hooded figure said. He knew this was a long shot and was going to hurt but he had no choice. He summons his dragon and shoots a blast at Palpatine. He dodges it and summons his own deranged version of Kai's dragon. It still had the same shape only it had black rotting scales and was foaming lava at the mouth. They take to the sky or in this case the temple was big enough they could both fly in it.

"Give up little green brat it's over," Palpatine said Lloyd shivers at the sound of it coming from his brother's mouth. "You just don't get it ninja never quit and it's not over," Lloyd said. He charges his dragon forward knocking himself into Palpatine. It causes Palpatine to rear his dragon up but doesn't do any damage but that wasn't what Lloyd was aiming for. Lloyd takes the distraction and makes his dragon disappear and jumps on Palpatine's. The two go at it on the dragon and finally Lloyd manages to grab the bottle that was hotter than a furnace.

"NO!" Palpatine screeches grabbing Lloyd's arm and setting it a flame then pushing him off the dragon. On instinct Cole summons his own and manages the catch Lloyd who was clutching his arm that at very burned makings. "What were you thinking?" Cole scold him as they land on the ground and his dragon dissolved. "You'll see," Lloyd answers. Jay sends a blast at the dragon and it hits causing the dragon to disappear. Palpatine falls but uses airjitzu to slow the descent to a safe pace as he touches ground. "That was all in vain you shall all bow down before me!" Palpatine orders them. "Yeah I don't think so," Lloyd said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Palpatine asks. "Well I was there to when Kai agreed and the hooded guy said that as long as the agreement is held." He nods to his arm for effect as Palpatine's face turns into a look of horror. "So yeah you broke your side of the deal," Han states catching on to Lloyd's drift. The bottle around Palpatine's neck starts glowing bright and shatters as the red mist spills out. It starts to form the outline of a figure and it jumps at Palpatine knocking him to the ground. "I will not be beaten!" Palpatine screeches clutching his head but it also sounded like an echo of another voice. "Then read the fine print buddy," he said again but clearly it was Kai talking not Palpatine. There fight for control is hard as smoke rises from Kai's body and his eyes flicker from Amber to red.

The ninja and rebels want to move in to help but this was his fight not theirs. "If I am beaten than I will not go without reward!" he said. He grabs his lightsaber and activates it then in his last ounce of control throws it. The others duck out of the way but Lloyd wasn't fast enough and it grazed him in his leg as he yells out in pain and falls to the ground. "NO!" Kai screams. His body convulsed and two misty figures rows out as Kai's body goes slack. The black figure is trying to get back into the body but the orange one blasts him back into Palpatine's body on the throne. The orange figure goes back into Kai's body and he sucks in a breath and opens his eyes that had an amber colour. He looks around frantically and moves over to Lloyd who was surrounded by the others.

"Are you okay? How deep did it get you?" He asks Lloyd who smiles despite the pain. "I'm fine just need some bandages what about you?" Lloyd asks. "I have a headache and feel like I just got my life ripped from me otherwise fine," Kai replies with a smile. "NO! This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to become all powerful!" Palpatine screams from his throne getting up. "Would you rather be dead?" Liea asks threateningly as she aimed her blaster. The others nod with him but before they could shoot they get flung back as Vader limps in. "We must leave my Emperor," Vader said. Palpatine didn't want to go but he knew it was his only option to live. He quickly runs out before anyone could do anything and boards his ship. "I will become all powerful one day," he mutters as he leaves.

The ninja on the other hand are too tired to do anything as they just sit there for a moment. Lloyd takes Kai's hand in his and he looks down at him in surprise before he could say anything Lloyd leans in and kisses him on the lips. Kai is shocked but returns it with happiness flowing through him. The others watch with sly smiles as they quietly leave the new couple to there moment. Once they finally separated they both look into each other's eyes with warm smiles. "Your not ashamed?" Kai asks. "I've loved you ever since you rescued me from that volcano," Lloyd replies with genuine honesty. Kai goes a little pink and Lloyd laughs finally happy to have him back. "I missed you," Kai whispers looking away. Lloyd leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Not as much as me," he replies and Kai smiles.

"Why did you feel to keep it a secret? We would've accepted it," Lloyd asks. "The only other person I told was only with me, so he could get close with Nya. When I confronted him he got a knife out and pinned me to the ground nearly blinding my eye. He said that it was a reminder that people would only leave me including Nya if they knew. After that I just kept making excuses not to tell you because I didn't want it to happen again," Kai said not making eye contact. "Well you don't need anymore excuses," Lloyd states squeezing his hand tighter. Kai smiles and they finally get up with Kai grabbing his lightsaber while keeping Lloyd up. "By any chance can you still do that force stuff?" Lloyd asks. "Probably not I'd rather not what they made me do. It wasn't pretty it was wrong the writing said that the force of the sacrifice would be taken once the markings started glowing. I don't mind though I'm still awesome with the fire thing I definitely don't want that power." Kai said and Lloyd is relieved to hear that. "Yeah we saw what happened to the prisoner it was scary we thought we had lost you. The effects were permanent Kai they lied to you about it he's going to stay that way," Lloyd said. Kai looks ashamed at it and looks down as they hobble out. "I didn't want to do it I really didn't but all those people he killed just broke me. They weren't lying about that I checked he really did kill all those people." Kai said he didn't sound defensive just full of regret. "It's okay he deserves it and you weren't yourself they kept on making them believe you were abandoned. At one point we saw you so mad you almost pulled Zane's arm off." Lloyd said. "What! I never did that!" Kai said. "You did but you stopped almost instantly it was part of the training. Zane forgave you but they gave you a drug or something and it took your memory." Lloyd said. Kai looks unsure on whether or not to believe it but he decides to just ignore it for now. "Just promise me you won't agree to be a sacrifice again," Lloyd asks. "You know me I'll do whatever I want," Kai said with a smug laugh.

Lloyd laughs to as they exit the temple and head over to the others who are discussing something important. "Okay but how are we going to get home? Not even the rebels know and the empire probably has a back up somewhere." Nya states as she noticed Kai and Lloyd joining them. She tackles Kai to the ground and he drops Lloyd who falls over wincing in pain. "You ever decide to agree to a freaky ritual I'll drown you in a river," Nya threatens with a small laugh. "Whatever you say I love you too," Kai replies with a laugh. "Glad your okay but seriously how are we getting home?" Cole asks as Kai helps Lloyd back up. "We could try going to uncharted space," Luke suggests. "No that would just get us lost. We need to infiltrate the base where they keep the location." Liea said. "How? We don't know which base that is," Jay questions. Chewi roars and Han shakes his head. "Not gonna try that too much risk of blowing up the engines," Han said.

"Or we could just ask me," Kai suggests. They all turn to him as he reaches into a compartment on his lightsaber and opens it. He then carefully pulls out a small drive that had the empires official seal on it. "I present to you the location of our home planet Ninjago. It's going to be a while before they find it again, trust me I made sure." Kai said holding it up smugly. They all stare at him in shock and he just smiles wider. "How did you…" Zane asks at a loss for words.

"Well while I had the power I found someone in a high enough position. Used that cool mind trick on them so they would do what I wanted, gave me the only copy of Ninjago's location then deleted the first one, and got them to reprogram the location to the opposite side of the galaxy." Kai explains like it was no big deal. "You did that when?" Leia asks. "About ten minutes before I agreed to the ritual," Kai answers. The ninja don't know what to say so first they take the drive, so it doesn't get damaged then tackle the fire ninja into the ground. "I just found us a way home what about a thanks?" Kai said sarcastically shoving the others off him. "Next time tell us sooner," Jay said laughing. "It was totally on my mind while getting my soul ripped out then fighting for control." Kai said simply and everyone laughs harder with Lloyd giving him another peck on the lips. "Now let's get that foot healed up," Kai said as they get on the Falcon to go home.

**Once they get Lloyd's foot in a splint and all healed up they soon arrive back in Ninjago in the corridor of elders**

"Who's the old guy?" Han asks pointing to a statue at the end. "That old guy is my father who died to save this world," Lloyd answers with a glare. Han backs off as the others look around, especially at the city in the distance. "About time you got back glad you two finally got together," A voice behind them said. They all jump as they turn there heads to see master Wu drinking some steaming tea. "Who the in the name of stars are you?" Han asks. "That's Wu I talked to you in my dream," Luke said. Wu chuckles and drinks his tea that for some reason annoys the heck out of Han. "How did you know we were coming back? Also what do you mean by glad you two finally got together?" Lloyd asks. "It was obvious you liked Kai and I was unsure about him but pretty sure about that too," Wu chuckles. "You never thought to say something?" Jay asks. "It was not my place," Wu said simply as he finishes his tea. "It was worth the wait," Lloyd said and leans into the fire ninja's shoulder.

"Agreed," Nya comments with a approving smile. "That's great and all but we better head back before the chancellor gets suspicious," Han advises. They all nod and hug the ninja in thanks for all they did for them and bow in front of master Wu. "Thanks," Kai said with a grateful smile. "No problem," Luke said. They all wave as they get into the Falcon take off and go into hyper space. "So do you want to tell your parents?" Jay asks the new couple. "Umm later," Kai answers. Lloyd laughs and locks lips with Kai again as the others laugh glad they can finally relax after a whole lot of craziness.

**The end hope you enjoyed it I know it was a bit quick but I got inspiration for my next story and wanted to hurry it up a bit. **


End file.
